Bleached Magic
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Ichigo,Renji,Rukia,Toushiro, Rangiku and Byakuya go to Hogwarts to teach kidou. Meanwhile Harry and Co. are off to Hogwarts to finish 7th year. RonHerm,slight HarryGinn RenRuki,GinRan,UlquiHime
1. On the Hogwarts Express:Ichigo's Arrival

**A/N: My first crossover story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I also do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**Summary:The Bleach gang goes to Hogwarts to investigate wizard world/teach kidou**

**Bleach Gang: Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Matsumoto**

**Time/Place: Hogwarts, Harry's 7th year. Winter War is over along w/wizard war**

**A/N: **

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log_

**_Japanese _**

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: September 1st, 11:00 AM_

_Place: Hogwarts Express_

_Mission Status: On schedule; looking for seating  
_

The scarlet hunk of metal that we call the Hogwarts Express had just left the station, and was slowly picking up the pace. Students lingered in the hallway, yelling, saying hi to old friends, and trying to find a compartment that wasn't full of Slytherins. Or in the Slytherins case; Gryffindors. The Golden Trio and Ginny was among these students. The war had finally ended, good had prevailed, and the shinning light that had nearly been destroyed by the dark forces finally broke through. In other words, the Light Side had totally owned the Dark side, and it was all good. Mostly. A lot of friends were lost in the final battle. The Lupins, Fred, and many others. But why did they have to kill of Fred? Those Bastards. Anyway, The Golden Trio (and Ginny) were finishing their last year at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio were there 'cuz they skipped out last year to save the world and Mrs. Weasely, while proud, said they had to finish their education. Or Else. So here they are.

"Blimey, I can't believe Mum forced us to come back to school!" Ron complained

"It's not that big of a deal." Hermione chastised "I would've come back anyway. There's still so much to learn!"

"Figures you'd say that Hermione." Harry interjected grinning. In fact, Harry was a little wary. After all, he did save the wizarding world. Again. For real this time. He wasn't looking forward to all the extra attention.

"Aw, c'mon!" Ginny teased, arm around Harry's waist. "It'll be fun! We're in the same year and everything!" Ron groaned.

"Hey! Here's an empty compartment."

The Golden Trio (and Ginny) settled down into the compartment, placing their stuff on the luggage racks. Hermione settled down, rereading Hogwarts: a History, while Ginny watched Harry get his ass kicked in wizards chess. Some time later, as the train was passing through the countryside, The Golden Trio and Ginny (which will now be called the Golden Group, because while cheesy, it takes less time to type, and which will spare the author much grief) looked up at the sound of the compartment door opening. The Golden Group looked up in awe at the tall scowling orange haired teen in the doorway. He looked behind him briefly before turning towards them again.

"Um, can me and my friends and I sit here? Everywhere else is full. My name's Ichigo by the way."

**A/N: And we introduce Ichigo! Sorry it was short. Was it good? Bad? Average? Please Review, they make me feel all fuzzy inside. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Introductions:Golden Group meets Bleach

Chapter 2

**A/N: **

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log_

**_Japanese _**

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 1:30 pm_

_Place: Hogwarts Express_

_Status: On schedule; aboard Hogwarts Express_

_Previously on (Bleached Magic):_

_The Golden Group looked up in awe at the tall scowling orange haired teen in the doorway. He looked behind him briefly before turning towards them again._

"_Um, can me and my friends and I sit here? Everywhere else is full. My name's Ichigo by the way."_

Ichigo stood there waiting for an answer. He'd obviously startled the kids. The bushy haired one found her voice first.

"Uh, yes. Of course you can. My name is Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you Ichigo." She smiled kindly.

He grunted " Thanks. I appreciate it." before turning behind him. "Oi! Dumbasses! Found a compartment! Hurry up!"

The Golden group sat there shocked. They couldn't understand a single word he said. It was in some other language, an Asian language perhaps? The all looked at Hermione, who shrugged. Meanwhile, the scowling boy finally stepped in. He was tall, with handsome features. His spikey orange hair was short and his were brows furrowed. His auburn eyes had a softer look to them however and that made him a little less scary. He wore a purple T shirt with a 96 on it and torn up jeans and radiated a '**I'm a total badass, don't mess with me**' vibe. Ichgio had put away his luggage and collapsed in the seat next to Ginny, by the window. He turned to the stunned group and said "Thanks. My friends should be along in a minute." before turning to the window.

Ichigo sighed. It was weird to be going to school again, after all this time. He'd been dead awhile now. That's right. Ichigo had died about 50 years ago, 5 years after the winter war. And he'd died in the lamest way ever. A car crash. He didn't even go down killing any hollows! Which completely sucked, in his opinion. Anyway, he died when he was out with Ishida, Chad and Inoue when they were driving back home from a diner they went to. Some drunk driver had crashed into them at an intersection, and next thing he knew, he was a Shinigami next to Ishida, Chad and Inoue in their soul forms with broken chains on their chests. They had stayed on Earth for their funerals, said goodbye to their families and friends and then Ichigo had preformed _Konso_ and that was that.

Chad became the 4th seat of Squad 8, while Uryuu had joined Squad 12 as an unseated officer. They had been surprised to learn he had joined Squad 12 until they saw him throw a fleeting glance towards his new Vice-Captain, Nemu Kurosutchi. Of course, Orihime had joined Squad 4 as their 3rd seat. (The old 3rd seat had been bumped back to 4th). Ichigo, on the other hand, became the new Captain of Squad 5. Ichigo was broken out his reverie when a loud (and he personally thought obnoxious) voice spoke up.

"Geez, Ichigo you could've waited ya know. Bastard."

Ichigo glared up at the approaching figure. "Shut up and get in the damn compartment Renji." His expression cleared as he noticed the others. "Oh. Hey Rukia. Rangiku. Toushiro."

Toushiro sighed, "That's Hitsugaya Taicho." Ichigo snorted.

The Golden Group once again sat and stared in complete awe at the strange group before them. First was Renji, a tall, very muscular teen with crimson red hair tied into a spiky (and pineapple shaped) ponytail. But what really made him stand out was the tattoos. Jagged and wild, the dark inky stains marked his eyebrows, neck and possibly lower. The thought made both Hermione and Ginny simultaneously blush. With warm brown eyes and a wide grin, Renji pretty much killed the intimidating image he projected. He was dressed as though stuck in the 60's, wearing a loose T shirt with a bunny head logo and the word 'Chappy' in bold print under it. Over the T shirt was a simple brown vest. He wore loose jeans and brown sneakers.

Eyes turned to the small girl next to him. She was dwarfed by Renji's tall build, being rather petite. She was very lovely, with sharp calculating, though undeveloped, attributes. Her midnight black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail while leaving one strand of black hair to hang between her eyes. Her eyes were dark violet gems, sharp and cold. She wore a loose red dress with a black sash, along with dark flats. She looked over them and said a simple greeting, which they returned.

The next person practically exploded Ron and Harry's minds, and registered to the girls as a "Threat Level of Boyfriend Stealing:Extreme".

Tall and beautiful, Rangiku Matsumoto was a sight to behold. Her sky blue eyes glittered with mischief. She had long wavy orange hair, the color quite similar to Ichigo's. Her skin was slightly tanned but still flawless. Her plump pink lips were curved upwards into a cheerful grin, oblivious to the hostile looks she was receiving from Hermione and Ginny. Her body was amazing. She had the largest breasts the Group had ever seen along with wonderfully long legs. She wore a silver tank top that was no wear near modest and a short black skirt along with knee high boots. She greeted them with a bubbly hello, pushed past Renji, and sat down next to Ron, near the compartment door. This of course, made Ron very flustered.

"Isn't this great, Taicho? We found a place to sit!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Tch. Whatever." a disinterested voice spoke out behind Renji and Rukia.

"Ah! Sorry about that Hitsugaya Taicho!" Renji apologized and grabbed two trunks and moved to put them away, while Rukia settled on the floor in front Ichgio and pulled out a book.

Now that they were out of the way, the last member of Ichigo's friends was revealed. He was of average height_ **(A/N: Hitsugaya got a huge growth spurt. He's around 5'3 now. Thank you milk.)**_,not too tall nor short. What intrigued the group was his white hair. It was stylishly spiked up and ended at the nape of his neck. A single strand dangled in front of the left side of his face. He had pale skin and beautiful cold teal eyes. He radiated a cool authoritative aura, and was obviously used to being taken seriously. He wore a snug black jacket that enunciated his strong chest, along with blue jeans that pronounced his muscular legs. In other words, he was_** really **_hot. His cold eyes swept the compartment before sitting opposite of Rangiku. It was silent for a minute before Hermione timidly spoke up. "Ah, we haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger." Ron pointed to himself, "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter" Harry said hesitantly, shocked and relieved by the lack of reaction. Ichigo nodded and said "Cool. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Call me Ichigo. That," he pointed down to the dark haired girl, "is Kuchiki Rukia." She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Abarai Renji. Nice to meet 'cha." the tattooed one grinned, sitting opposite of Ichigo. The big breasted girl piped up "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! And that's my captain Hitsugaya Toushiro." She said pointing to the white haired boy, who sat up and hissed "Matsumoto. _**Don't call me captain here.**__" _The group couldn't understand the last part and shrugged. "So," Hermione said, "Are you transfer students? I haven't seen you around before." Hitsugaya nodded. "Sort of. Kurosaki, Kuchiki and Abarai are students. Matsumoto and I are teaching one of your academic subjects, Defense Against the Dark Arts I believe." Hermione gasped. "Really? That's amazing! Are you staying on permanently?" Rangiku shook her head "Nah. Just for this year, then we're going back home." Ron meanwhile turned to Hitsugaya, surprised. "You're a teacher? Aren't you kinda young?"

The result was immediate. The temperature lowered several degrees and everyone excluding Rangiku shivered. Hitsugaya, meanwhile turned to give a death glare in Ron's direction. He growled in a frosty tone "Oh? Do I seem **young** to you?" Ron gulped nervously and muttered a no. Hitsugaya nodded and said "That's what I thought." and the temperature returned to normal. Ginny turned to Ichigo after a minute of awkward silence and said "So. Um. What school did you go to before?" Ichigo eyes widened. _Oh crap. Think, Ichigo, think! _"Uh, we went to the Shinigami Academy." casting a glance at Rukia who nodded. _Phew! Dodged another bullet. _Ichigo thought. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione. "Shinigami Academy? I've never heard of that. Where is it?" _Oh fuck._ Ichigo was saved however, when the compartment door once again opened to reveal....

"Nii-Sama!"

**A/N: I wonder who it could be, though it's pretty obvious. Plz Review, they make me feel good.**


	3. Introducing Byakuya! Arrival At Hogwarts

**A/N: **

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log_

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 1:45 pm_

_Place: Hogwarts Express_

_Status: On schedule, have met Harry Potter and friends_

_Previously on (Bleached Magic):_

_Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione. "Shinigami Academy? I've never heard of that? Where is it?" Oh fuck. Ichigo was saved however, when the compartment door once again opened to reveal...._

"_Nii-Sama!"_

The girls gasped, while the boys glared. In the doorway stood the handsomest man ever to walk the earth. And the afterlife. Silky raven black hair fell down to his shoulders, and had some type of hair ornaments fastened in his gorgeous locks, causing three strands to fall into his face. Slate gray eyes, cold and mysterious, looked down upon them. His features were strong and sharp, his pale skin was flawless. Tall and muscular, he wore a white button down shirt accompanied with a black tie and a dark formal jacket as well as black trousers. His beautiful face held no emotion, and as his eyes swept over the room the girls blushed.

Rukia and Renji had both stood up and bowed respectfully to the stranger.

"Nii-Sama!"

"Taicho!"

The stranger looked over them and spoke, his voice cool, emotionless and ever so alluring.

"Hello Renji. Rukia, I would like to speak with you for a moment, if you will."

He turned on his heels and gracefully exited the compartment. Rukia quickly followed confirming with "Hai Nii-Sama!" and exited herself. The Group watched as the two spoke for a moment, saw the stranger place a hand on Rukia's shoulder and walk swiftly away. Rukia reentered the compartment and settled back down on the floor. The Golden Group stared at her shocked before Harry said,

"Who the hell was that?" Rukia blushed and responded, "That was my brother Kuchiki Byakuya. He's going to be teaching along with Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto-san. He just wanted to see if I found a compartment."

Harry simply murmered "Huh." and Ginny sighed

"Wish he was my brother." Which queued glares from both Harry and Ron. Rukia then turned to Ichgio and said "By the way, Nii-Sama says you shouldn't slouch like that. It makes you look undignified."

"That Son of a Bitch!"

"Well, let's face it Ichigo. He's not exactly lying."

"Die you bastard!"

Time flew by, and before they knew it, a voice spoke over the intercom. "Attention passengers. We are about to arrive at Hogwarts. Please change into your uniforms and leave your luggage on the train. Thank you."

"Oh! Is it that time already?" Hermione said surprised. "I hadn't noticed. We'd better change." Everyone pulled their school robes over their heads, including Histugaya and Rangiku, except theirs were more personal. Hitsugaya's was a dark blue, while Rangiku's was more form fitting and a dark gray color. The train pulled into the station and the group made their way to the carriages. They were half way there when...

"Firs' years and transfer students! This way!"

They all turned and saw Hogwarts resident half-giant, Hagrid. He grinned cheerfully and waved them over. Harry smiled back. "Hey Hagrid. You have a good summer?" Hagrid smiled. "The best one could, with the war ending an' all. Ah! You're the transfer students! I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Pleased to meet ya." The group gave some quick greetings and nods, when Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Excuse me, Matsumoto and I aren't students. Where should we proceed to go?" Hagrid looked surprised at the mature tone he used but answered "Just follow Harry and his lot to the carriages."

Hitsugaya nodded his thanks. "C'mon Matsutmoto."

"Hai!" They walked off with the Golden Group, Harry giving Hagrid a backwards glance.

"Alright!" Hagrid exclaimed clapping his hands. "Everyone here? Good! Follow me then." Hagrid then began to trudge down a path seperated from the rest of the students. The first years and Ichigo, Rukia and Renji followed Hagrid down the path.

Hagrid stopped in front of some bushes blocking the path and cleared his throat. "Oi, are you lot ready for yer firs' look at Hogwarts?" With that he pushed the bushes out of the way and stood back. There on the shore were several boats, floating gently on the huge expanse of the lake, sparkling in the moon light. Above the lake on a dangerous looking cliff stood a beautiful castle. Hogwarts. The first years and Ichigo and Co. stood in awe at the sight.

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 6:30 pm_

_Place: Hogwarts Lake shore/Hogwarts Carriages_

_Status: On schedule and have arrived_

**A/N: Yay! They're here! Sorry it's short again. Wonder what houses they're gonna be in? Review please!**


	4. Introducing The Sorting Hat! Wait, what?

Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! People actually Review and Favorited! Thanks you guys!!! Here's chapter 4! Longest chapter so far!  
**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 6:35 pm_

_Place: Hogwarts Shore/Hogwarts Carriages_

_Status: On schedule and have arrived_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_With that he pushed the bushes out of the way and stood back. There on the shore were several boats, floating gently on the huge expanse of the lake, sparkling in the moon light. Above the lake on a dangerous looking cliff stood a beautiful castle. Hogwarts. The first years and Ichigo and Co. stood in awe at the sight._

The first years let out exclamations of wonder and excitement. After all, Hogwarts was everything one could dream of. Beautiful, mysterious, elegant, and slightly dangerous to the point of excitement. So, of course Renji and Ichigo had to ruin this perfect image by being...well, themselves.

"...kinda cliché, isn't it?"

"Che, I know! It's so stereotypical! Mysterious castle in a new place, full of magic. Lame."

Hagrid and the first years stared at them like they were insane (which isn't too far from the truth). Rukia, however, handled it much better. She kicked them both in the shins. Hard.

"Ow! God danmit Rukia! What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up!" Rukia glared "It's a beautiful castle! It's just like in this book I was reading!"

"What were you reading? Sleeping Beauty?!"

"...How'd you know that?"

"..."

Hagrid and the rest of the students looked at the bickering trio in bewilderment. This went on for a few minutes before Hagrid cleared his throat uncomfortably and interrupted,

"Uh. Alright then. Everyone get in a boat. No more then 4 students in each."

The students dispersed and mingled trying to get to a boat. In other words, the students were trying to get into a boat that didn't have the transfers in it already. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo had found a boat to themselves and were watching the others. Renji was frowning and said, "Hey, does it seem like they're avoiding us?"

Rukia quirked an eyebrow and said, "Nah. You're probably just imagining it." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_Wow. It's been 50 years and they're still clueless._

**Aw c'mon King. Be nice to your friends hmm?**

_Shut it you bastard._

**King, ya wound me! How could you cruel to your noble steed!**

_Noble steed my ass. Zangetsu, help me out here._

…

_Zangetsu? _

**Zan-chan is taking a nap.**

_...Zan-chan?_

**Hee.**

And thus, that is Ichigo's inner world. While Ichigo was marveling at how messed up his head was, they had already moved halfway across the lake, and looked up when he heard one of the first years shout out.

"Look! Did ya see that! Something moved! In the water!'

"Do you think it was the giant squid?"

"No way! Isn't the giant squid just a rumor?"

"Dunno!"

Ichigo turned to the others, who were also listening to the students. "So, what do you guys think?"

"It really wouldn't surprise me if it was true." Renji said.

"Yeah."

By now, they had reached the other side of the lake and were walking across the grounds. Renji looked around in awe.

"Dude! Check out all the tress!"

"NO Renji."

"Aw, c'mon Rukia. Just one?"

"No sleeping in the trees Renji."

"But-"

"NO."

Ichigo snickered and mumbled under his breath "Whipped." Renji turned on him so quickly Ichigo was surprised his didn't get whiplash.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

Hagrid stopped in front of a pair of massive oak doors. Tall and foreboding, it was an impressive sight. Hagrid told them to be quiet and rapped on the door a couple time. Footsteps could be heard inside coming towards them. The doors opened and in the doorway stood a woman. Dull black hair with streaks of gray was pulled back into a neat bun. She wore a typical witches hat and green robes. Glasses were perched on her nose neatly. She looked stern and reminded the trio of Ise Nanao. In other words, don't mess with her or you might get hit by a book. A heavy book.

"'Brought the firs' years Professor." Hagrid said beaming. "Sorry for being a little late."

"No problem. Thank you Hagrid" the woman said briskly. She turned to the students, "Follow me please." The students followed obediently and entered the castle. The Entrance Hall was huge. A white marble staircase descended from a higher floor, torches were light bathing the room in a slight ominous glow. The woman stopped at a another pair of large doors and turned to face the rest of them.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. When we enter these doors you will be sorted into one of the four Houses and join your classmates. The houses are Gyriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When you display good behavior you will earn points for your house and will lose points for bad behavior. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House cup. Now follow me please."

She opened the doors and stepped through into the well lit room. It was quite loud, with so many students chatting at once. But as they entered the students quieted down only for the chatter to start up again noticing Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

"Blimey, those three can't be first years right? They're too tall."

"The guys can't be, but the girl could be."

"*Sigh* That redhead with the tattoos is _so_ hot. You think he'd like me?"

Renji blushed when he heard that particular comment while Rukia scowled. The group stopped in front of a stool with a dirty old hat on it. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and the room fell silent once more.

"Attention everyone! This year we have some special students and teachers this year." The room broke into excited murmurs. "This year we have three transfer students coming from Japan to finish their 7th year. We also have three new teachers from Japan that will fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this year only. Now the sorting will begin." The new students looked curiously at the hat and were shocked when it began to sing. **(A/N: I didn't want to make up a whole new song so I'm just using the one from the first book 'cuz it was pretty generic)**

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hat sleek and and tall,  
For I'm the the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set the Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're safe in hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the hat ended it's song the students applauded. Ichigo turned to Renji opened-mouthed and said, "Well...that was weird."

"Yeah."

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out, "please come sit on the stool and place the Sorting hat on your head."

"Abarai, Renji!'

Renji looked a little sick. "Damn, I'm first." He made his way up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. Now, let's dive into the mind of Renji, now shall we?

_So...I'm wearing singing hat._

Yeah, pretty much.

_Gah! The fuck! Who the hell are you?_

I'm the sorting hat.

_**Hey! Who're you!-Chipenette**_

_**Yeah! If you're a threat we'll kick your ass! -Snakey**_

_**Or at least tear you up a little bit. -Chipenette**_

Oh? A Shinigami eh?

_How do you know about Shinigami?!_

I'm old. Trust me. Anyway, where to put you? You have immense loyalty but would not fit in with the Hufflepuffs. As for intelligence....isn't exactly your strong-point.

_Gee, thanks._

Your Welcome. You can be cunning when you want to be and you're very ambitious. But your friends and loved ones come first. Especially a Miss Rukia Kuchiki.

_Shut it Hat. Don't make me come up there._

Alright. Yes, you're definitely a GRYIFFINDOR!

The last part was shouted to the entire school and was followed by much cheering. Ron turned to Harry from his seat and grinned. "Alright! Knew they were cool!" Harry laughed.

"Anderson, Jamie!" Time passed and several more students were called up before,

"Kuchiki, Rukia!" Harry noticed the beautiful man from before sit forward just a little.

Rukia walked up to the stool elegantly and gracefully placed the hat on her head.

_Alright Rukia. You can do this. Kuchiki's can do anything._

Oh really? Rather proud about your heritage.

_Ahhh! Who-_

I'm the Sorting Hat.

_**Who dares intrude our world? I'll freeze your soul and cut it in half.**_

Pleasant. I'm the Sorting Hat. And you're a Shinigami.

_How-_

I'm old. You're loyal, smart and brave, though meek when it comes to your capabilities.

…

You keep a cool head. Most of the time. When it comes down to the heat of the battle, however, you follow your heart, not your head. Yes, you'll make an excellent GYRIFFINDOR!

Rukia smiled relieved and headed over towards Renji's table. Renji was grinning like an idiot and cheering.

"You go Rukia! Make Rukongai proud!"

Rukia laughed. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called,

"Kurosaki, Ichigo!" Ichigo sauntered over to the hat and placed it on his head wearily.

_...Hello?_

Hello!

_What? Who're-_

**Oi Bastard! Get outta King's head!**

**Hichigo, refrain from using such language towards a guest.**

**'Guest' my ass!**

_Shut up!_

Oh? You're no ordinary Shinigami. You're a Vizard...that's what you're called right?

_How-_

I'm really old. Plus one of the Vizards came here on vacation once. Hirako was his name.

_SHINJI?!Why is it always Shinji?_

I really don't know what you're talking about. So, I sense a lot of ambition, a darkness that you once feared but now have befriended. Sort of.

**Woo!**

_Let the hat talk!_

Yes, you'd make a good Slytherien. How about it?

_Wait! Those guy looked kinda shady. I'd prefer to be with my friends._

Oh? You could be great you know. It's all here in-

_Cut the crap hat. My friends are way more important than that shit. So put me with them...Please?_

Very well, if your words are any indication you'll make an excellent GRYIFFINDOR! 

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He grinned and joined his friends at the Gryiffindor table. Professor McGonagall finished the sorting and spoke out. "Now, I have some announcements to make. But you must be hungry so they can wait until after the feast. Enjoy."

Before the students eyes, piles of food appeared. Turkey, peas, mashed and baked potatoes and so much more. Renji and Rukia looked stunned. They were from Rukongai and old habits die hard. "Holy fuck." Renji said faintly. Ron grinned. "Enjoy!" The three began to eagerly pile food onto their plates and spent the rest of the feast talking, eating, and drinking just like everyone else.

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 8:00 pm_

_Place: Dining Hall_

_Status: On schedule and Sorted into Gryiffindor_


	5. ULQUIORRA?

**A/N: Wow! You guys really like my story...compared to my other ones anyway. Thanks for reviewing ****Serene Cerulean, hope you're having a good vacation. Here's chapter 5!**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 9:30 pm_

_Place: Dining Hall_

_Status: On schedule, finished eating dinner, in dormitories_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_Ron grinned. "Enjoy!" The three began to eagerly pile food onto their plates and spent the rest of the feast talking, eating, and drinking just like everyone else._

Ichigo collapsed on the soft bed groaning. "Man, I'm beat. Must be from all the food." Renji responded with a simple "Nrgh." Harry chuckled and settled into bed himself.

"'Night you guys."

"Good Night."

"'Night mate."

"Nrgh."

Harry chuckled again and lay back thinking about the annocement at the feast.

_The Group had just finished dessert and were completely stuffed. Professor_ _McGonagall stood up and called the students attention. "Students, I have some announcements to make. As usual magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes and the forest is strictly off limits," The Golden Trio smirked, "this year there will be some changes in staffing. As you know, three transfer students will be attending Hogwarts this year, but you will also be taught by foreigners who practice the same kind of magic they do. They are from a remote place called the Seireitei and have agreed to send some of their wizards to fill our vacant teaching position until we can find a permanent replacement. May I introduce Histugaya Toushiro,his assistant Matsumoto Rangiku and Kuchiki Byakuya." The white haired guy, the big breasted chick and the really handsome man all stood up and bowed. "These gentlemen and lady will be teaching you the art of kidou. Kidou is a wandless magic that involves great concentration and an incantation. Kidou without incantation is very advanced and it is highly unlikely that you will be able to achieve it with only one year of practice." Excited, the students started talking among themselves. _

"_Blimey," Ron said, "sounds wicked."_

"_Kidou?" Hermione said curiously "I've never heard of it, nor have I heard of this Seireitei place."_

"_Well, it's a remote place, ya know?" Renji said awkwardly "We never heard of Hogwarts until recently."_

"_Shh! She's speaking again!" Rukia hissed._

"_I trust that you will do everything in your power to make both the new teachers and students comfortable. That is it for the announcements. Dismissed."_

"Kidou, huh?" Harry murmured. _That's odd. I've never heard of it, yet it sounds kinda familiar. _Harry yawned and removed his glasses._ Ah well. I'm probably just imagining it._ Harry fell against the soft pillows and fell into a deep slumber. Harry didn't realize it, but old wounds tend to reopen if picked at, and deep inside Harry's soul something was stirring. Something that reacted at the presence of Shinigami. One in particular.

_...Kurosaki...Ichigo..._

_A white castle. A cold desert. A void. The dead moon._

_...Kurosaki..._

_Darkness. A smiling man. Don't...trust...he's lying._

_Kuorsaki..._

_A woman. Her sunset hair blows gently. She's beautiful._

_Kurosaki._

_Bright Blue. A prowling cat._

_Fading...it hurts._

Harry woke up with a gasp. It was morning by now, and it was time for breakfast. He clutched his head in pain. He had a massive headache from that dream, but he...couldn't remember what it was. A...castle...not Hogwarts. "Gah," he moaned "why can't I have a normal year for once?" Pushing back the curtain, he face held little emotion, he was too tired. But before he could get his glasses he came face to face with Ichigo himself. Harry's eyes widened at the horror on Ichigo's face.

"Hey Ichigo, whats-"

"YOU!" Ichigo gasped.

"Huh? What-"

"ULQUIORRA!"

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: September 2, 7:00 am_

_Place: Gyriffindor dormitories_

_Status: Setback; Return of an Espada?_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Whats with Ichigo and Harry's dream? Please Review! **


	6. Metamorphisis: Harry or Ulquiorra?

**A/N: Okay so things are picking up! By the way: this is a UlquiHime fic. Ulquiorra goes with Orihime. I done the disclaimer in a while so I dont own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time:September 2, 7:00 am_

_Place: Gryiffindor dormitories_

_Status: Setback, Return of Ulquiorra?_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_Pushing back the curtain, he face held little emotion, he was too tired. But before he could get his glasses he came face to face with Ichigo himself. Harry's eyes widened at the horror on Ichigo's face. _

"_Hey Ichigo, whats-"_

"_YOU!" Ichigo gasped._

"_Huh? What-"_

"_ULQUIORRA!"_

Harry blinked, bewildered at Ichigo's outburst. _Ulquiorra?_ That...sounded familiar. Too familiar. Harry shook it off and turned to Ichigo concerned. He was breathing rather quickly and his eyes were so wide with terror that they took up half his face. "Ichigo? It's me Harry."

This wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He killed me. I killed him. I saw him turn to ash. He's DEAD. But those eyes...I haven't seen those eyes in years. Except in my memories. "Ul-Ulquiorra." I managed. He stared at me confused. "Ichigo? It's me Harry." I shook my head. No. "You," I rasped "I-I saw you die. You can't be...it's impossible!" No. No. NO! How could he be here?!

What? Harry's eyes widened. He saw me die? That's impossible, I'm still alive! "What-"

"I KILLED you!" He yelled frantically "Ulquiorra!" He moved towards me so suddenly...I couldn't move! Then, out of nowhere, Renji suddenly tackled Ichigo to the ground, yelling at him in Japanese while Ron approached me worriedly. "You alright mate?" I nodded, turning to look at Renji and Ichigo. Renji had calmed Ichigo down, and they were both looking at me. Ichigo still had that haunted look, like he had just seen the gates of hell. Renji looked at me steadily, calculatingly. Then a gradual numb fear took over his expression. "No way." he whispered. He quickly turned to Ichigo and spoke rapidly in Japanese. Ichigo finally turned away and nodded and hurried out of the dormitories with Renji.

"Holy...what was that about?" Ron muttered. "Harry, don't worry about it? He's obviously off his rocker. Harry?"

I stood there, numb. He killed me? No. No way. But...why did it seem so familiar, just like an old dream. I breathed in deeply. "It's alright. He just startled me." I looked over a Ron and smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing to worry about. Ichigo probably had a nightmare about someone who looks like me, that's all." Ron didn't look convinced. "If you're sure..."

"'Course I am!" I said "C'mon, lets get some breakfast." We hurried down to the common room and met up with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione spotted us a smiled and said "Good Morning! Did you notice Ichigo and the others? They looked a little odd. Guys?" her voice sounding more concerned "whats wrong? Did something happen?"

Ron filled Hermione and Ginny in on what happened as we walked down to the Great Hall. They listened to the story with gasps and wide eyes. Ginny turned to her boyfriend concerned, "Oh my...are you okay Harry?" He nodded.

"I already told Ron that it's fine. No big deal." He smiled sheepishly. "Lets just focus on the school year. I can't wait to try this kidou stuff." The Group gradually fell into a relaxed and easy conversation as the entered the Great Hall and sat down. Just then Ichigo, Rukia and Renji came up and sat across from them, appearing much calmer then before. Ichigo put some pancakes onto his plate before speaking up,

"Ano, Harry. Sorry about this morning. I had just had this really intense nightmare and-"

"Don't worry about it."Harry cut him off. "I've had my own share of too real nightmares."

Ichigo grinned relieved. "Thanks man. So, you ready for class?" The teens resumed their conversation, the incident seemingly forgotten, when Professor McGonagall walked over to them with their schedules. The group looked over them curiously.

Schedule

Period 1: Transformation with Ravenclaw

Period 2: Herbology with Slytherin

Period 3: Potions with Slytherien

Lunch

Period 4: Free Period/Arithmancy(Hermione)

Period 5: DADA-Kidou with Slytherin

Period 6: Charms with Hufflepuff

Dinner

"Urgh." Ron groaned. "Potions with Slytherin. Who's the new potion teacher anyway?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Now that Snape's dead..." she trailed off.

"Who's Snape?" Rukia asked curiously "Is he a teacher?"

"He was our old potions teacher." Ginny explained "But he died in the war."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rukia murmured and looked up in surprise when Ron snorted.

"Don't be. He did some noble stuff in the war but he was a real jackass."

"..."

"Well, I guess we'd better head off to class ne?" Renji awkwardly put in.

"Hai! Lets go!"

And so the group headed off to class. Transformation was good, except Renji, Rukia and Ichigo had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Ichigo was surprisingly very good at it, and succeeded into turning his toadstool into a saltshaker. They all sucked at Herbology though. Especially Rukia, since the plants kept freezing around her. After Herbology they headed down to the dungeons. Ichigo looked around bored and slightly put off.

"Gee, this is sooo cliché."

"I don't know." Rukia spoke up " I kinda like it."

"Are you kidding?" Renji stared at her incredulously "It's freezing!"

"Exactly."

"..."

The Golden Group looked at them curiously when the doors opened. They stepped inside and to the Gryiffindors delight, the creepy painting and jars were gone. Everything was arranged neatly and precisely. The group took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. While waiting, Harry looked around and spotted someone he didn't think he would see: Malfoy. He looked pale and tired, which Harry supposed was a given. Malfoy suddenly turned and met his gaze for a moment before turning away. Harry was about to point this out to Ron when a cool voice spoke above the chatter.

"Please settle down and take your seats class."

_That voice sounds familiar. _Harry thought. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ As Harry was pondering this when he heard Ichigo shout out.

"BYAKUYA?!"

Harry turned to see Ichigo standing up and pointing towards the teacher, who Harry recognized as the beautiful man on the train. _Isn't he Rukia's brother?_ Byakuya looked at Ichigo disdainfully and said, "In this class you must refer to me as Kuchiki sensei, Kurosaki." Ichigo made a weird choking noise from the back of his throat.

"Now class, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya. You will address me as Kuchiki sensei, is that clear?" The class nodded. "Good. Today we will be studying..." The class passed on as the students tried to make the potion. Ichigo looked rather pissed off at the fact that Kuchiki sensei was their teacher. _Well_, Harry thought, _he's better then Snape. _Kuchiki Sensei passed by their table and gave approving nods to both Hermione and Rukia, to which Rukia humbly bowed her head to. She was smiling though. He looked over Ron and Ichigo's potions with a raised eyebrow, to which they gave him death glares. His face held absolutely no emotion when he looked over Harry, Renji, and Ginny's potions, though Harry felt his gaze linger on him for a extra moment. Some time later, the bell rang and they were excused after Kuchiki sensei dismissed them and assigned half a roll of parchment on the potion they made. As they left the dungeon Ichigo was seething.

"Argh! I can't believe Byakuya's our teacher! _**Are you fucking kidding me?!**_"

Rukia smacked him with her bookbag angrily. "Don't be so disrespectful to Nii-Sama you baka!"

Renji snickered. Ichigo whirled on him. "Shut up Renji! At least I'm not completely whipped by a girl half my size!"

"Nani?!"

The Golden Group laughed at the bickering trio. Harry chuckled and his thoughts began to stray towards this morning. What was that? He knew he brushed it off in front of the others but it was really bugging him. What was going-

"Earth to Harry. Come in Harry."

"Huh?" He turned to see Ron waving a hand in his face. "Oi Harry, we're going to the common room for free period. You coming?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." He turned and saw out of the corner of his that Ichigo was staring at him. A calculating, cold stare that looked extremely out of place and yet...

He'd seen that look before...somewhere. But then, just like that, Ichigo's normal scowl was back on and he walked past Harry and said,

"Che. Lets hurry up. I might as well get Byakuya's homework out of the way."

"Right." Harry said quietly and followed him watching the back of his orange head.

_Ichigo. What's going on with you? What's happening to me? Tell me what's going on. Please._

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: September 2, 10:00 am_

_Place: Entrance Hall_

_Status: Undetermined_


	7. Defese Against the Dark Arts: Awakening

**A/N: Wow! You guys reviewed! To those who gave constructive criticism, thanks! I'll try to do my best to fit your suggestions into the story, though Shinji and Hiyori probably won't come up. Nel on the other hand...anyway here's chapter 7. I just noticed though that in the last chapter I skipped lunch...eh, oh well.**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time:September 2, 1:30 pm_

_Place: DADA classroom_

_Status: Undetermined, moving back on schedule; Potter is under surveillance _

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_He turned and saw out of the corner of his that Ichigo was staring at him. A calculating, cold stare that looked extremely out of place and yet fit Ichigo really well. He'd seen that look before...it reminded him of this mornings incident. But then just like that Ichigo's normal scowl was back on and he walked past Harry and said,_

_ "Che. Lets hurry up. I might as well get Byakuya's homework out of the way."_

_ "Right." Harry said quietly and followed him watching the back of his orange head._

_ Ichigo. What's going on with you? What's happening to me? Tell me what's going on. Please._

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." The white haired guy introduced "I am your teacher Hitsugaya Toushiro. Please refer myself as Hitsugaya Taicho. Now in this class I-"

"TAICHOOOO!"

Just then, Hitsugaya was glomped by the big breasted woman, and she shoved his face into her...um..._generous_ assets. He proceeded to struggle out of her grip for the need of oxygen. He was failing. Miserably.

"AW Taicho! Why didn't you wait for me? I was lonely Taicho!" She whined.

"Mph! Mas -gasp- moto!" Renji then decided to raise his hand.

"Uh, Ran? I think you're killing him, just so you know."

"Oh. Thanks Renji." She then let go of the very flustered and very pissed off Hitsugaya. "Sorry Taicho."

Hitsugaya was breathing very deeply, thankful for the oxygen. The students stared in awe at how red his face was and how terribly it clashed with his hair and eyes. It reminded them of Christmas. Just then, Hitsugaya opened his mouth.

"Here it comes." muttered Ichigo wincing.

"Here what-?"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"Ekk!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, frustrated, and introduced the big breasted woman. "This is my fuku-taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku. You will address her as-"

"Aw Taicho, don't be so formal! Hey you guys can just call me Rangiku-san, hmm? She purred winking.

Every boy in the classroom gulped and every girl glared. Ignoring the completely normal and standard reaction, Hitsugaya continued with the explanation. "Now, we will be teaching you the art of Kidou. Kidou can be difficult and take immense concentration. There are two kinds of kidou. There's Hadou and Bakadou. Hadou, or the destructive arts, is used for offense. Bakadou, the binding arts, is used for trapping your enemy or for defending yourself against other attacks." The class listened attentively, especially Hermione, this sounded fascinating. "Hadou spells go up from the numbers 1 to 90, 1 being the easiest and 90 being the hardest. Bakadou goes up from the numbers 1 to 99, 1 being the easiest. This term we will be studying Hadou 1, 4, 31, 33 and Bakadou 1, 4, 9, and 30 and maybe more, depending on your progress. Next term we will practice some more advanced types of kidou. Now, look up at the screen." On the screen an spell was listed.

"This is Bakadou one:Sai. In English it means 'Way of Binding 1: Restrain'. A incantation for this spell isn't required due to it's simplicity. This spell will lock a target's arms in place behind their back. This is the spell we will practicing today. Everyone pair up with a partner." Ron and Harry partner up, as well as Hermione and Ginny. However, Renji and Ichigo had some problems...

"I call dibs on Rukia!"

"What? You can't call dibs on Rukia!"

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I called her first!"

"Teme!"

"You wanna fight? Bring it you bastard!"

"Kurosaki! Abarai! Shut up!"

Ichigo and Renji turned to look at Toushiro mid-struggle. "Oh, hey Toushiro. What's up?"

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho! Kurosaki, pair up with Kuchiki,"

"HA!"

"Shut up. Abarai, pair up with Matsumoto."

"...crap."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright, everyone have a partner?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now focus your magical energy into your hands, aim at your target and recite the spell."

"Bakadou One: Sai!"

It went okay considering. Rukia and Matsumoto totally owned Ichigo and Renji because Ichigo still couldn't control his spirit energy that well and Renji just sucked at kidou. Harry was doing okay and preformed the spell with relative ease. Ron, like Renji, just kinda sucked. Hermione and Ginny were doing alright, but were having trouble focusing their magical energy. As Harry completed the spell, he felt someone watching him. He turned and saw Hitsugaya Taicho looking at him. He seemed to analyzing him. His every move, look, ability...everything! It was unnerving. It was obvious they knew something he didn't. Something about him. _Great. It's year 5 all over again. Super._ Harry thought bitterly.

As class ended, Rangiku-san passed out little slips of paper to everyone and said, "Your homework is to memorize this spell. Please be ready for the next lesson." Harry looked down at the little slip of paper. In neat, yet obviously forced, handwriting was the next binding spell. _Bakadou 4:Hainawa-This spell will send an energy rope that entangles the target's arms._

_Huh. _Harry mused._ That sounds helpful. _He met up with the others outside the door and headed off to Charms. Charms was pretty simple. However, Harry noticed that he was grasping concepts much easier then before in previous years. Just last year, he would have considered the spells they were practicing difficult, but everything just seemed easier now. After Charms they headed down to dinner.

"I'm starving." Ron moaned, "That was hard, man. I can't believe you two didn't get any homework." He look accusingly at Harry and Hermione.

"Don't blame us Ronald." Hermione scolded before turning to Harry impressed. "Though I was surprised Harry! I didn't think you get hang of the spell so quickly. Uh, no offense."

Laughing, Harry replied, "Me either! It just that magic seems so much easier lately! Like I was missing something and it just clicked..." Laughter dieing down, he saw Renji, Rukia and Ichigo looking at him gravely. "Hey you guys, is something wrong?" he asked suspiciously. They'd been giving him weird looks all day. Ichigo looked away and murmured, "No. Nothing's wrong."

The group headed down to dinner in silence and then ate in silence before heading up to the common room and starting on their homework with relative ease. Rukia and Renji already knew kidou and were plenty used to paperwork with Renji being the Vice-Captain of Squad 6 and Rukia had been finally promoted to Vice-Captain of Squad 13 after the War. Ichigo was used to homework and paperwork so that was no sweat for him, but the kidou memorizing to some time. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny found the homework not to hard as well. The only thing that took up most of their time was the potions homework, which was child's play compared to Snape's old homework assignments.

"Well," Ichigo yawned, "Homework's done. I'm gonna catch some Z's."

"Some what's?" questioned Renji with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind."

The group bid each other good night and headed up to the dormitories. As Harry put on his pajamas and laid back on the bed, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. _I'm definitely not imagining it. And I have a feeling Ichigo and the others won't tell me anything either. Damnit._ With these thoughts in mind, Harry drifted off into another deep slumber, and once again strange dreams haunted him. It was so familiar, striking a chord deep within his soul.

_The cold desert. A harsh wind._

_The prowling cat. Bright blue eyes. Bloodlust, eyes bright with challenge._

"_I'll show you what happens when you steal someone else's prey!"_

_It's the woman again. She's facing me. So beautiful. Is she scared? Don't be. I won't..._

"_Are you afraid?"_

_Woman....you have beautiful eyes. They have something in them...what is it woman? What do you have that I crave so much._

"_...the heart?"_

_...noue....ime..._

_Onna..._

Harry awoke with a gasp.

_Some where in the abyss of Harry's soul, Ulquiorra's eyes opened._

_...Onna...  
_

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: September 3, 4:45 am_

_Place: Gryiffindor dormitories_

_Status: Undetermined; Potter is displaying abnormal activity, will observe further _


	8. Murciélago

**A/N: Ulquiorra's coming back baby! Woo!**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: October 31, 12:00 pm_

_Place: Entrance Hall_

_Status: On schedule; Potter still under surveillance _

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_Harry awoke with a gasp. Breathing deeply he only had one thought in mind._

_Onna..._

Time passed, and before they knew it it was Halloween. The Golden Group was excited since today was also the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry was particularly releived. He hoped the trip would clear his head. With classes, kidou, relationship issues, and the dreams, he was looking forward to the trip.

Harry's dreams hadn't stopped and in fact bombarded his head even more. Every time he even dozed off, they plagued his head. He was getting freaked out. His perspective on the world was gradually changing, things he once held dear seemed to become less important. Namely Ginny. He kept subconsciously comparing her to the woman in his dreams, and Ginny paled in comparison to her.

The woman was still nameless, but he now had a clear view of what she looked like. Long waist length sunset hair, with two blue flower hairpins. Her hair was appealing to look at and easy on his eyes instead of the blinding red of Ginny's hair. Flawless pale skin compared to Ginny's freckles, and beautiful large violet gray eyes. She had a rather voluptuous body and wore a white dress with black lining and a Chinese collar, as well as some type of cape.

As well as this beautiful woman haunting him, he began looking at things much more logically. He was growing colder, more detached. Just last week...

"_Harry look!" Ginny exclaimed, holding his hand as they were walking around the lake. He was oddly unsatisfied and secretly wished that it wasn't Ginny who was holding his hand but..._

"_What is it Ginny?" he asked instead._

"_It's a robin! Isn't it cute!" She smiled happily. He looked at the bird. He didn't get it._

"_What about it? It's just a robin. A animal that we see everyday that has no special significance except in meaningless poetry where it is used as a literary comparison." He looked down at Ginny._

_She stared at him oddly._

"_...What?"_

It was worrying the others, he just knew it. Hopefully, he would figure out was was going on soon, though that was unlikely. Also, whenever someone or something did something to dissatisfaction he referred to them in his head as _trash. _Maybe the trip to Hogsmeade would clear his head.

"Oi Harry! You ready?" Ron called.

"Yes, please wait a moment. I will be with you shortly."

Oh, and he started talking like that. He just did it reflexively now.

Harry walked calmly towards Ron with his hands tucked in his jacket pockets and stopped before him.

"I'm ready to go now. Shall we meet the others?"

"Right." Ron said as they fell into a step. Ron chanced a look at Harry warily. He'd been acting oddly lately. Really odd. Ginny told him about the Robin Incident. Also he began talking differently, walking differently, using magic differently, eating differently...it was creeping Ron out. He held himself differently too. His posture was perfect and he always kept his hands in pockets. Always. His face was cool and indifferent. It was like he was an entirely different person. Ginny had told him that she was afraid he was losing interest in her too. Ron's eyes narrowed. If Harry thought about breaking his little sisters heart he had another thing coming. But still...Harry was so different...Ron was scared. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

They approached the others in the Entrance Hall. They were all there in their jackets and coats, except for Hitsugaya who was only wearing a long sleeved button down shirt. "I like the cold." He explained shortly. Rangiku-san was bouncing around giddily though.

"Uh, what's up Rangiku-san?" Ron asked warily.

"He's coming! I can't believe he's coming!" She exclaimed happily, still bouncing around.

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend." Hermione answered.

"Oh. What's his name?" Harry asked, in a moment of Harry-ness. Ron grinned. That was more like it. He used a contraction!

"Ichimaru Gin." Rangiku answered dreamily.

Now, you are probably wondering what's going on since last we heard, Gin was an evil bastard working for Aizen. In the Winter War however, when Tousen was distracted with Komamura and Hisgai, Gin used his Bankai and killed him. **(A/N: I'm ignoring the latest manga chapter in favor of this story just so you know) **He then tried to attack Aizen, but that didn't wok out so well, seeing as he's Aizen. After the War was over with the Soul Society as the winners and Gin was healed, the Gotei 13 offered his place as Squad 3 Captain back, seeing that he was the double agent that no one knew about.

Harry froze. _Ichimaru Gin?_ In his minds eye, he saw a slender man. He had silver hair and eyes like a fox's. His wide grin was spread over his face in a mocking leer that immediately put him on edge. Like practically everyone else in his dreams, he was wearing white with black lining. Unlike the others, however, he wore a aqua sash around his waist. He shook his head and focused back on the conversation, eyes narrowed.

"Well, c'mon then." Hitsugaya said coolly "I am curious about this Hogsmeade village."

"Right!"

They headed into the village and pointed out all their favorite places to the bemused Shinigami.

"See that there? That's Zonko's Joke Shop. Great place!"

Ichigo turned to Renji and muttered "Make sure that Urahara never learns of that place. Ever."

"Agreed. That would be the end of the world."

"And that's Gladrags Wizardwear. Sell's some weird clothes."

"Ditto on that place for Ishida."

"And that Honeydukes the sweet shop."

"_Double_ ditto on that place for Inoue."

Harry perked up at the mention of all the names they casually dropped in their conversation. _Ishida? Urahara? __Inoue?_The last name sounded so familiar...like an old friend.

_Onna..._

"Gin!" Harry looked up to see Rangiku run towards a slender man. A slender man with silver hair and slit eyes and a wide grin. Harry's eyes widened. _Ichimaru...Gin!_ It was the man he saw in his mind earlier...somehow. His eyes narrowed. Before he could blame his dreams on being just dreams, but now he knew for sure something was up.

Gin and Rangiku shared a long, passionate kiss. Long enough for Ichigo to clear his throat awkwardly to get their attention.

"Uhh...hi Gin. How's it going?"

"Ah, why hello there Ichigo." His voice was smooth and seductive with a teasing undertone. He spoke very politely though it was obviously meant to be taunting. Gin then noticed Harry and his grin disappeared to be replaced by a cute look of puzzlement.

"Well I'll be! Is that you Ulquiorra?"

Harry and Ron's eyes widened. That...that was what Ichigo called him on the second morning of school! Worse, Harry actually responded to the name, though he didn't say it was his.

"Sorry. You must be confused Ichimaru. I am not this Ulquiorra you speak of."

"Really? Ya sure sound like him. Eh, must be a coincidence. Or..." Ichimaru then got right in Harry's face with his eyes open. They were rather serious, and a dark blood red.

"Or maybe not." With that, he pulled away and the grin was latched firmly back on his face and he took Rangiku's hand.

"C'mon Ran-chan. I saw this cute little cafe down the way." Rangiku smiled and followed him cheerfully.

"Later Taicho!" Hitsugaya grunted.

"So...who wants to go to the Three Broomsticks? It's cold." They all agreed (excluding Hitsugaya) and headed off towards the cheerful pub. Ron went up to order their drinks while Ginny turned to Harry questioningly.

"What was that about Harry? It seemed like he knew you." Harry turned to glance at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him seriously and his gaze sent a unspoken message.

_Whatever you do, deny it. Deny EVERYTHING._

Harry turned away and said "I do not know what he was talking about Ginny. I have never met him before in this life."

Rukia gasped. Ichigo whirled towards him and Renji and Hitsugaya looked at him with wide eyes. Hermione was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. "_This_ life? What do you mean by _that_?"

Harry sat there vaguely confused. _This_ life? He meant to say _my_ life. Why did he say _this?_ Suddenly, feeling detached from the world itself, he heard a voice. Cool and dark, it was a woman's voice.

**'So close'** it whispered

_What? _He wasn't in the Three Broomsticks anymore. He was in a dark cave. Water dripped from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling and fell into puddles in the ground or into the vast underground lake, shimmering in an unseen light. Stalagmites shot up from the ground and he bumped into one as he tried to find the woman's voice.

**So...close. Just a bit further, my despairing child. Just a little more...**

_Who are you?!_

He heard laughter.** My name is...lksadjfkagj**

_What? I cannot hear you. Who are you?_

**No...you are not ready. Not yet. You cannot hear my name. Just a little longer...and the despair ****you feel **** will become your hope. And you will join once again with _her._**

_Who? What are you talking about?_

**I am talking about the woman of course. The one with the power of the gods in her hands....**

The voice faded away and black began to overcome his vision. He felt lightheaded. Someone was calling his name...but it wasn't his name. Not really. Before he blacked out, he saw her. The woman, in a tattered white dress, reaching for him desperately.

_Are you scared, girl?_

_No, I'm not scared._

_...Onna...Orhime._

He lost consciousness.

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: October 31, 2:30 pm_

_Place: The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade_

_Status: Undetermined; Potter has displayed odd behavior and vague knowledge of reincarnation cycle and has passed out. Will continue to observe and placing Potter under high alert _

**A/N: Okay! Murciélago makes her entrance. I thought it would be kinda funny to make Murciélago a girl. So, Harry's making the change to Ulquiorra pretty quickly now, thanks to Gin's little push.** **Review Please! They make me fuzzy inside.**


	9. So he's back

Chpater 9

**A/N: 'Kay. Ulquiorra's coming back! Yay! On another note, this is my fandom world, and in my fandom world, Orihime's cool. Not a pathetic wuss that never does anything but scream "Kurosaki-kun". She actually does stuff. I apologize to the people who like Orihime. Longest Chapter! Woo! I don't own bleach or harry potter.  
**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: October 31, 8:00 pm_

_Place: Hospital Wing_

_Status: On standby, Potter is unconscious and has been placed on high alert_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_**My name is...lksadjfkagj**_

_What? I cannot hear you. Who are you?_

_**No...you are not ready. Not yet. You cannot hear my name. Just a little longer...and the despair will become your hope. And we will join once again with her.**_

_Who? What are you talking about?_

_**I am talking about the woman of course. The one with the power of the gods in her hands....**_

_The voice faded away and black began to overcome his vision. He felt lightheaded. Someone was calling his name...but it wasn't his name. Not really. Before he blacked out, he saw her. The woman, in a tattered white dress, reaching for him desperately._

_Are you scared, girl?_

_No, I'm not scared._

_...Onna...Orhime._

_He lost consciousness. _

**-5 and a half hours later-**

_What happened?_ His head hurt. _Where am I? What-?_

"_I've always known... you were strong...nothing I see now...will change my mind...I will defeat you...Ulquiorra."_

"_Humans will never be the equal of Hollows."_

"_Kurosaki Ichgio, those are the words of someone who does not know true despair. So I will show you."_

"...Harry?"

"_I am the only Espada to reach this second stage. Not even Aizen has seen me like this."_

"_It is because of your heart that you will die."_

"_So you've come. Girl."_

_"_Wake up Harry."

"_I will report to Captain Aizen that the 'fake' Shinigami he is so interested in...is just a piece of trash..."_

"_I leave Las Noches to you for a while, Ulquiorra."_

"_What is that? What would I see if I cracked open your chest?"_

"Harry?"

"_If I broke open your skull, what would I see inside?"_

"Harry."

"_Oh, I get it."_

"Harry!"

"_This is it. This here in my hand."_

"Harry!"

"_The Heart."_

"ULQUIORRA!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he quickly scanned the room. Where was he? There were people surrounding him. The two Weaselys, Granger, and...

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him levelly. "Ulquiorra, right?" I nodded coolly.

"Where are we?"

Kurosaki looked confused. "Huh?"

Trash. Could he not understand that simple question. "Where are we Kurosaki? Is that question to simplistic for you?"

Ichigo muttered "Yeah, that's definitely Ulquiorra."

"...Where is the dome?"

Ichigo looked shocked. "Na-Nani?"

"Where is the dome, Kurosaki?"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were releived to see Harry up again, but that was quickly lost to confusion when he started talking to Ichigo. Why was he talking like that? What dome? And why was he responding to _'Ulquiorra'?_ They looked at Ichigo questioningly. Finally Ginny spoke out, concerned for her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Not that she knew that.

"What-?"

"Leave."

"Huh?"

Ichigo was completely serious and gave them his best glare. "Leave. Now. If not willingly, I** will** use force. Go."

The startled Trio exchanged bewildered looks and left, throwing concerned glances over their shoulders.

"Hope you're feeling okay Harry."

"Don't let him scare you 'mate."

Ulquiorra scoffed. _Let the Kurosaki Trash scare me? Please. Though I'll admit, the way he handled the situation was impressive. _When the three left, Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra.

"So, you're back."

Ulquiorra frowned. "What do you mean I'm _back? _Just because I've obtained my heart does not mean that I went anywhere._"_

Ichigo snorted. "You don't remember do ya? Take a look around Ulquiorra. This isn't Las Noches. We're in Britain. In a academy for wizards." Ichigo started to laugh, to Uquiorra's annoyance. "I just realized, you were reincarnated into a English wizard! Ha!"

Ulquiorra's eye's widened. _Reincarnated? That means I-_

"Died? Yeah, I managed to kill you." Ichigo finished and then smirked "And you always said I couldn't do it."

"A lucky shot." Ulquiorra dismissed. "You will not be so lucky next time. Though I highly doubt there will be a next time."

"What'd you mean?"

"Before I lost consciousness, I heard a voice and was taken to a place that could not exist in this world." Ulquiorra explained quietly. "Such occurrences only happen when a Shinigami comes into contact with his zanpaktou, correct?"

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "So, you're saying that-"

He nodded. "When you killed me I must have been purified, and entered the reincarnation cycle. So, I suppose I'm a Shinigami now."

Ichigo looked at him before slowly starting to grin. "What is it now trash?" Ulquiorra asked irritated.

"You're a Shinigami now."

"Yes."

"So...the Captains of the Goeti 13 are technically your superiors."

"...I suppose."

"Which makes me, Captain of Squad 5, your superior."

"...I was not aware that you were a Captain...but yes, unfortunately."

"...You are not going to let this go, are you, Kurosaki?

"No frickin' way."

"Damn it."

Ichigo laughed. "You know, when you're not being ordered around by Aizen and being a complete emotionless asshole, you're actually not that bad."

Ulquiorra dipped his head. "Same could be said to you trash."

"Ichigo."

"I think I will stick with trash."

"Che, whatever." Ichigo became serious again. "So what are you going to do about them?"

It was obvious who Ichigo was talking about.

"For starters, I will break up with Ginny." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. "That...is going to suck."

"Seriously? The great Ex-Quarto Espada can't handle a little girl? "

"She can be rather...unstable, when upset."

"Most women are."

They sat in companionable silence, which was also rather awkward since they had tried kill each other once upon a time. Ichigo clapped his hands together and said "So, you wanna leave so we don't have to be in the same room alone."

"That would be preferable."

The two left the infirmary and met up with the others in front of the Hospital Wing doors. Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to Ulquiorra grinning.

"Harry!"

"Are you alright?"

"What happened mate?"

Ginny then tried to kiss Ulquiorra, which he dodged. And not very skillfully, I might add. In fact, he put his hands up in front of his face and not so subtly pushed her away. Meanwhile, Ichigo was explaining the situation to the others in Japanese.

"_**...so that's it."**_

"_**Are you sure Ichigo? I mean he did kidnap Inoue and he killed you! Kinda."**_

"_**Look, it's fine! You weren't there when he died, he and Inoue had this moment. That and he was reincarnated and purified by my zanpaktou, so he's got a heart now."**_

"_**...Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on him."**_

"_**To be honest, I'm pretty sure he'd judge you if you didn't."**_

Ulquiorra suppressed a smirk while listening to their conversation, before turning to Ginny. _This is going to be very awkward. _"Ginny, may I speak to you for a moment. _Alone._"

Ginny looked confused but smiled nonetheless and said, "Sure. C'mon Harry." _It's Ulquiorra._ Taking her aside, he led her into an empty corridor and stood before her, wondering how the hell he was going to do this. He was an Ex-Espada, the only one to achieve a second release and he couldn't break up with a girl. Ah, the weakness of the human heart. Oh well, it was totally worth it.

"What's up Harry?" _Ulquiorra._

"Ginny..."

"Yeah?"

"I no longer have any desire to partake an intimate relationship with you."

"Huh? Are you saying your'e breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm glad you understood my intentions. There may be hope for you're below average human itelligence."

"..."

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: October 31, 8:30 pm_

_Place: Empty corridor, 4th floor_

_Status: Undetermined; Ulquiorra has returned and will be under surveillance until further notice_

**A/N: So Ulquiorra's back, he's breaking up with Ginny in a very Ulquiorra-ish way. Things are about to become very stressed for the Group. And for the people who say Ulquiorra is OOC, I really tried to make him in character. That and he's not a hollow anymore, so he feels emotion now.  
**


	10. Acceptance: Christmas What?

**A/N: So Ulquiorra's breaking up with Ginny. And I'm going to explain my version of the reincarnation process, cuz my friend was asking. **

**So it's like there are two parts of the soul. The conscious and subconscious. Harry (the conscious/current life) was dominant for most of this life, while Ulquiorra (the subconscious/past life) wasn't dominant and was just barely there, and would've stayed like that forever. But the Shinigami's presence triggered Ulquiorra's part of the soul and he became dominant and pushed Harry back to the subconscious and moved to the conscious in Harry's place. So basically, 'Harry' is now Ulquiorra's subconscious. Or in simpler terms: Harry went bye-bye and Ulquiorra's back! 'Kay? Thanks for reviewing and favoriting, you guys make me feel all special and fuzzy inside!**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: December 24, 6:00 pm_

_Place: Great Hall_

_Status: On schedule, Ulquiorra has been identified as an ally but is still under surveillance_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_What's up Harry?" Ulquiorra._

"_Ginny..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I no longer have any desire to partake an intimate relationship with you."_

"_Huh? Are you saying you're breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes, I'm glad you understood my intentions. There may be hope for you're below average human intelligence."_

_"..."_

Weeks passed after that tense moment. Ron and the others still thought that Ulquiorra was Harry, though he was acting completely different. The Shinigami were a bit on edge but had reluctantly accepted the Ex-Espada. It was a tough time for the group, involving lots of fighting, misunderstandings, curses, and bitch slaps.

_October 31, 8:40 pm_

_The group was talking casually, because nothing was wrong. To the Golden Group, Harry was fine and 'making up' with Ginny. To the Shinigami, Ulquiorra was back and they gained a powerful potential ally, as well as the ridiculous guilt Ichigo felt for killing Ulquiorra all those years ago finally went away. Bonus. So they were talking and thinking life was pretty much all good. Until..._

"_Harry! You bastard!"_

"_...Ginny, I believe you are overreacting. Seeing as how distant I have been, you really should have seen this com-"_

_SLAP! _

_The Group winced and were shocked (well, the Golden group anyway, the Shinigami were kinda expecting it) when Ginny ran past them sobbing._

"_Ginny, whats-"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_The Group stared after her as she ran down the corridor towards the common room before turning back to 'Harry.' He walked towards them calmly, hands in his pockets, a red hand shaped mark on his left cheek. He stopped before them. And said,_

"_Orihime's slap was worse. It had more feeling in it. I actually felt guilt when she slapped me. And that was when I was working for Aizen."_

"_Eh?!"_

So after that, Ron asked '_Harry_' what happened. He told Ron it was pretty obvious that he dumped her, and told him to "please use what little amount of brain cells you have Ronald, and don't ask such obvious questions". Which really wasn't the best thing to say at that moment.

"_You bastard! You made my little sister cry!"_

"_Ronald, she should have been aware of the risk of the relationship not working when she agreed to go out with me. Both of you are overreacting," Ulquiorra ignored the frantic hand slashing Ichigo was giving him, telling him to just STOP TALKING, "which I find ridiculous seeing as you weren't even involved in the relationship."_

"_..."_

"_Ronald? Your facial expression looks odd. Are you sick? ...Wait, what are you muttering?"_

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who_ _..."_

"_Oh...crap. Ronald, stop!"_

"_NO RON!"_

"_Hadou 31: Shakkahō!"_

_BOOM!_

So yeah. After that Ron wouldn't speak to _'Harry_' for about 2 weeks, until Hermione locked them in a room together trying to get them to work things out. This initiated a lot of fighting, mainly Ron trying to hurt Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra effortlessly dodging and criticizing Ron's technique. And then when the Shinigmai found out, they hauled ass to save Ron. They found Ulquiorra reading a Transformaion textbook in a abandoned classroom, with Ron hanging from the ceiling as if his ankle had been caught on a invisible hook, his arms bound together with Hainawa. To say, the Shinigami were rather impressed that Ulquiorra didn't kill him. So, after a few more arguments, 2 more locked classrooms, and forced counseling (done by Hermione), Ginny finally smacked Ron in the head saying that it wasn't Harry's fault and to _let it go. _However, Ginny still couldn't be in the same room as Ulquiorra alone without crying a little bit. But they moved on after awhile.

Meanwhile, Kidou class was doing rather well. They had finished Shakkahō in October, and had begun working on more complicated binding spells after they finished Sōkatsui. Ulquiorra, being Ulquiorra, was quite good at it, and often liked to rub it in Ichigo's face. The Shingimai were also beginning to accept him, easier then they thought they would, including Hitsugaya and Byakuya. They figured it because he was just _always_ there.

Ichigo probably accepted him the fastest, which was surprising to both the rest of the Shinigami _and_ Ulquiorra. Ichigo just shrugged it off and said "He's just like a more logical Grimmjow. Once you figure out how he works, he's not that bad." This did not bode well with Ulquiorra, and he ninja kicked Ichigo through a wall.

Potions was going okay as well. Byakuya was surprised at Ichigo's proficiency at the literary portion of the class. To which Ichigo replied, "In High School I was number 18 in the top 50 of test scores out of 326 others. It's not that surprising." Rukia was already aware of this, having gone to high school with him when she lost her powers. Renji and Ulquiorra, on the other hand, looked at him strangely, like they couldn't believe it was true. Renji turned to Ulquiorra.

"Did you know that?"

"No."

"Did you think it was even possible for someone that rash and idiotic-"

"HEY!"

"-to have such high scores in school?"

"...Not really, no."

"SCREW YOU!"

So time flew by and before they knew it, it was December, and Ulquiorra had been pretty much accepted into the Shinigami gang **(A/N: that sounds really catchy doesn't it?). **The Golden Trio (now made up of Ron, Hermione and Ginny) were worried. You see, they thought Ulquiorra was still Harry, and were concerned about the complete 180 of his personality. He was cold and calculating, and way more intelligent. For example, the group had to do an essay for DADA about how one's reitsu (spirit energy) changed when one preformed a kidou spell.

_Ron was rather confused about the whole thing._

"_Argh! What the hell is 'reiatsu' supposed to mean anyway?!"_

"_Ron," Hermione reproached, "weren't you listening to Hitsugaya Taicho when he explained it?"_

"_Uhhh, I may or may not have dozed off during the explanation."_

"_Ugh, Ron reiatsu is-"_

_Ulquiorra interrupted. "Reiatsu: the physical force and or pressure that a person's __Reiryoku__ creates when released."_

_They stared at him nonplussed. Since when had Harry become a walking dictionary? That was Hermione's job! Ignoring their stares, he continued,_

"_**Reiryoku, **__however, is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas __**Reiatsu**__ is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. The difference between the two can be compared to the difference in energy and power, Reiryoku being the energy and Reiastsu the power."_

"_...Hermione? ...What's he saying?"_

"_...uh, that Reiryoku is the amount of spiritual energy you have, and Reiatsu is the amount you release."_

"_...huh."_

So, _'Harry's' _transformation was freaking them out. Big time. He was no longer impulsive, nor joking or very friendly. He rarely smiled, the best they got was a small smirk, and it was directed more towards the Shinigami then themselves. However, they still believed Harry was still Harry because he was still irritable when annoyed and still a bit rebellious towards authority, though he handled it much differently. And they believed that he still had the ability to love and go to great lengths to protect the ones he cherished.

Anyway, Christmas Eve was upon them, and the Trio and the Shinigami (which includes Ulquiorra) had decided to stay for the holidays, though very little others from their house and the other houses stayed with them. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Byakuya had gone back to the Soul Society to give a full report on what was going on and promised to return Christmas Day. So as the group was eating dinner (Ulquiorra had sushi but avoided the tea. He hated tea. He privately cursed Aizen for making him drink the god awful stuff.), Professor McGonagell made an announcement.

"Attention students. Because you have demonstrated such lovely behavior towards the transfer students and teachers as well in the name of the holiday spirit, the staff has decided to throw a Christmas Ball." Excited chatter erupted throughout the Hall. "You may come alone or with a date. Formal wear is required. You may now continue with your dinner."

* * *

"A Christmas Ball! Doesn't that sound wonderful!" Hermione gushed as they walked towards the common room.

"Yeah, great." Rukia dismissed as she sent a warning about it to Rangiku through her cell phone/soul pager.

"You aren't interested Rukia?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Rukia, you're not interested?" Renji inquired nervously. This Ball thingy seemed like a good opportunity to make an official move.

"Hmmm? Oh no, it sounds fun!" Rukia assured, "But, I don't have a date..."

"Wanna go with me?" Renji burst out really quickly. They all turned to stare at him as he turned red enough to match his hair, which was quite impressive.

"...Are you asking me to be your date?" Rukia asked uncomprehendingly, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Uhhh...yes?" Renji tried, looking embarrassed. "But if you don't want to that's cool..."

"Hell Yeah!"

"Huh?"

Rukia by now had latched onto Renji's arm with stars in her eyes. "This is great! I can finally go to a party with a date I actually like! This is going to be awesome, right Renji?"

Renji looked confused, obviously expecting her to decline in favor of somebody else (-cough-Ichigo-cough-), but as it finally registered that she hadn't shot him down, he grinned, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah." Ichigo rolled his eyes and mouthed _finally _to Ulquiorra, who smirked.

They gave the Fat Lady the password (Fairies) and settled down into the armchairs and couches next to the fire. Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra.

"So," he said grinning, "anyone you interested in?" Ginny tensed up.

Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo. "Yes, but I highly doubt she is interested in return. And if she is, I doubt she will be able to come."

The Golden Trio was confused. Who the hell was he talking about? And why did the transfers seem to know when they, his best friends, didn't?

Rukia turned to Ulquiorra eagerly. "Is it Inoue?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he turned away, not answering. "Ha! I knew it! It is Inoue!...Why do you think she won't be interested?"

"Why do you think?" he murmured, a little depressed.

"Aw C'mon! It's water under the bridge!" The Trio was confused, but the Shinigami were giving 'Harry' knowing and supportive looks. What happened between Harry and this Inoue person? What bridge? "She's totally interested! I mean, after you...you know, she was really depressed and she rejected Ichigo in 2 seconds flat!" Rukia said triumphantly, like that solved the entire argument. Ulquiorra's head snapped towards her, shocked, while Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Gee, thanks for bringing that up."

"Oh relax. Besides, you were never that interested in the first place."

"...Point. But still, thanks for, once again, bringing up one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

"You're Welcome."

The Trio was completely in the dark, while Ginny was a little jealous...Okay, she was really jealous. _Harry's already interested in another girl?_ She thought enviously. _Who the hell is this 'Inoue' person? Where did they even meet in the first place? _Ulquiorra's voice broke through her bitter thoughts.

"She...she rejected Kurosaki?" he asked quietly with hope beginning to spark in his, as of late, emotionless eyes.

Rukia beamed. "Yup! And her favorite color's been green ever since... you know."

Then Ulquiorra did something that surprised both the Trio _and_ the Shinigami. He smiled.

"HOLY CRAP, HE'S SMILING!"

"GET HIM! HE HAS TO BE A FAKE!"

"Charrrrge!"

"Yes, very fun-. Abarai, Kurosaki, put down the wands...No, put **down **the magical sticks."

"...Get him."

"HAH!"

"NO! DON'T! GET AWAY! KUROSAKI!"

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: December 24th, 8:00 pm_

_Place: Gryffindor Common Room, the fire_

_Status: Ahead of schedule, sending reinforcements to observe 'Christmas Party', please be on alert_

**A/N: So the log should tell you what's happening next chapter. I once again remind you: Ulquiorra is no longer a hollw, so he is no longer an emotionless bastard. So he may seem OOC. Review please, they make me feel fuzzy! And I know I said this last time but, LONGEST CHAPTER! WOO!  
**


	11. Christmas Party! Orihime Arrives

**A/N: So, Christmas Party. Woo! 'Kay, so Orihime is finally coming! And since this is my little fantasy world, she will not be a complete weakling who never does anything. Granted, there won't be any fighting in this chapter, but the next one there is! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: December 25, 6:00 pm_

_Place: Entrance Hall_

_Status: On schedule, waiting for reinforcements; Weasely, Weasely, and Granger are in vicinity _

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_Attention students. Because you have demonstrated such lovely behavior towards the transfer students and teacher as well in the name of the holiday spirit, the staff has decided to throw a Christmas Ball." Excited chatter erupted throughout the Hall. "You may come alone or with a date. Formal wear is required..."  
_

_

* * *

_

_Then Ulquiorra did something that surprised both the Trio and the Shinigami. He smiled._

"_HOLY CRAP, HE'S SMILING!"_

"_GET HIM! HE HAS TO BE A FAKE!"_

"_Charrrrge!"_

"_Yes, very fun-. Abarai, Kurosaki, put down the wands...No, put **down **the magical sticks." _

"_...Get him."_

"_HAH!"_

"_NO! DON'T! GET AWAY! KUROSAKI!"_

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny stood together in the entrance hall, waiting. For something, the Trio wasn't sure what. Ron and Hermione were each others dates and Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Ron was wearing, much to his displeasure, maroon dress robes. They were way better then the one's he had in his fourth year, but he wished they weren't maroon. Though, anything would be better then what he wore in his fourth year. Those robes were an insult to fashion everywhere (let it be noted that the author knows practically nothing about fashion).

Hermione was wearing a simple black dress with two thin straps holding it in place on her shoulders. The torso of the dress was a stiffer, shiner material that ended at her waist in a V shaped hem. The skirt ended at her ankles and swished around her feet as she walked. She wore black ballerina flats to compliment the look.

Ginny was wearing a bright red strapless dress that tied up in a corset in the back with a black ribbon. It ended around her calves in the front but continued down to her ankles in the back. The bottom of the dress was lined with black as well as the inside of the dress. She wore black stiletto heels. She admitted that it was an attempt to impress Harry, but it didn't exactly work. In other words, he took a brief glance and turned away disinterested.

Rukia was holding Renji's hand and was pressed up against him, eager for their friends to arrive. Renji, was grinning like a complete moron, happy that he finally got the love of his life on a date. Despite earlier, uh, setbacks...

_-50 years ago, just after the Winter War-_

"_Yo! Kuchiki Taicho, you wanted to see me?" Renji asked cheerfully._

"_Yes. Sit down Renji." Byakuya said quietly, gesturing to the lone chair in the middle of the room. This seemed odd, even to Renji, and he sat down in the chair warily._

"_What-?"_

_Kuchiki Taicho glared at him and drew his sword, pointing it at Renji's neck, which shut him up pretty damn quick. After a moment of silence Kuchiki spoke,_

"_I am not stupid Abarai. I know how you 'feel' about my sister."_

"_Uhhh...yeah, about that...I-"_

"_If you even **think **about getting 'close' to Rukia," Kuchiki continued, "I will hunt you down, and castrate with with a rusty metal spork. A** broken**, metal spork."_

_Renji gulped._

"_But, I will keep you alive because I need a Vice-Captain and I don't want to bother training a new one." he continued still, oblivious to Renji's discomfort AKA Renji's mind-numbing fear. "If, however, you hurt her, in any way at all, I will destroy you. I will tear apart limb from limb with Senbonzakura, and then pour rubbing alcohol all over your wounds. Slowly. Then I will ask Inoue to heal you, so I could do it again as well as shave your ridiculous hair clean off." Renji placed a hand on his hair protectively. "And then I will kill you."_

_Renji breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least it was over now._

"_And then-" Shit. Spoke too soon. "-then, I will hunt down your reincarnated soul, and kill him too. Understand?"_

"_Uh, yessir." _

"_Good. Now, you were saying something earlier-"_

"_No I wasn't."_

"_Are you-"_

"_Positive Taicho...can I leave now?"_

"_...Very well. I will see you in the office Renji."_

"_Bye." And with that, Renji fled for his life._

So, obviously once Taicho saw him and Rukia he would be castrated, limbless and dead, but it'd be worth it. He'd been waiting about 200 years for this, and he wanted at least one kiss before he died. It already pretty sad that in his 200 years of existence he'd only had sex once. And he couldn't even remember it, he'd been that wasted, so it didn't count in his opinion.

Rukia was excited. She finally had Renji on a date! She thought he was going to make a move after the War, but after he went to see Nii- Sama he seemed...kinda off for awhile. But they were finally on a date. Because it was a date. Even if she had to punch it into his thick head, it. Was. A. Date. Rukia glanced down at herself consciously. She was wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps. It was made of a silky dark blue material stopping at her waist, where it continued in a softer, lighter blue fabric, before returning to the previous material and then returned to the softer, slightly see through material, ending just above her knees. She wore blue wedge heeled sandals that had a flower in the centers.

Renji and Ichigo decided to keep it simple and wear regular tuxedos. Renji wore a red tie with his though, while Ichigo stuck to standard black. Ulquiorra was wearing a white ensemble however. A familiar white ensemble. A Chinese collar, long coattails with black trim, a white hakama with a black sash, and black boots with silver lining. Yes, Ulquiorra decided to recreate his Espada uniform as his formal wear, which had scared the living crap out of Ichigo when he first saw it. Hermione thought he looked rather nice, while Ron typically complained about his superior outfit.

"HIIIIIIIII!" yelled a familiar voice.

Rangiku proceeded to run up to them with her arms open and eyes wide and glittering. She wore a hot pink halter dress, with the chest portion consisting of two pieces of soft fabric criss-crossing to form a V neck, showing a very...Rangiku amount of cleavage. Under her breasts a thick silver decorative hem pointed down in a small V, separating the torso and skirt of the dress. The skirt was make of a lighter hot pink fabric that extended all the way to the floor. She wore simple pink heels. Gin followed her, amused, and was wearing a simple tux like Renji and Ichigo, except his tie was purple. His grin widened when he laid his eyes on Ulquiorra. And simply said,

"Told ya so."

Toushiro then walked in alone and gave a curt nod of greeting. He wore a tuxedo suit with a dark blue tie. Then, two people that the Trio were unfamiliar with suddenly ran up and approached the group. One was a average sized girl with dark brown hair in a messy bun and warm chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a silky plum colored **(A/N: Iroinc huh?) ** dress with spaghetti straps as well as small black heels. With one hand she waved cheerily and the other was encased in someone's. The man holding her hand had big blue eyes, and a shy smile. His blond hair grew out to cover the left side of his face and grew past his neck splitting into two different directions. He wore a tux with a charcoal gray tie. He introduced himself as Kira Izuru and his date as Hinamori Momo.

Rangiku then noticed Renji and Rukia together and squealed.

"Omigod! You two finally got together!" She turned to Renji and said bluntly, "Kuchiki Taicho is gonna kill you." Renji grimaced. "I know, unfortunately. Every single detail." Rangiku then turned to Gin smiling.

"Gin! You know what this means?!"

"That we won the bet and Hisgai-kun owes us free drinks for the next month?"

Rangiku laughed and kissed Gin on the cheek. "Exactly!"

"Wait, you guys _bet_ on us?!"

"How could you?"

"You tell her Ichigo!"

"How could you not tell me this? I could have won some serious cash!"

"ICHIGO!"

The group laughed and moved to enter the Great Hall. Ulquiorra lingered behind for a moment, looking longingly at the door.

"Harry?"

Ulquiorra turned and saw Ron look at him worriedly. "You coming mate?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, of course." He and his human companion then entered the Hall together. There the group ate, danced and had a great time. Except Ulquiorra. He stood there in the background, coolly observing the celebrations. He noticed Hermione whispering to Ginny and glancing at him. He internally rolled his eyes. Was she _still_ trying to get them involved in a relationship again? He supposed so, as Ginny began to walk towards him, determination on her features.

"What is it?"

"Harry, would you-?"

"Ulquiorra?" His eyes widened. _That voice...could it be...? _He turned.

A woman with waist length sunset hair. Big beautiful violet gray eyes. A curvaceous body clothed in familiar white and soft, flawless peach skin. He couldn't breathe.

"...Onna?"

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: December 25, 8:00 pm  
_

_Place: Great Hall_

_Status: Undetermined, reinforcements have arrived including Inoue Orihime of Squad 4. Weasely girl looks unstable, will continue to observe.  
_

**A/N: Woo! Cliffhanger! So Orihime's here and stuff. I just had to add in some KiraXHina. Just to explain the authors note in the middle of Momo's description; it's ironic 'cuz she hates plums. Okay, I described the outfits really badly, at least I think so. So here are the links to the stuff I described:**

**Hermmione: Dress: I made that one up**

** Shoes: made up that too**

**Ginny: Dress: **

**(just picture it red and black)**

** Shoes: Black stilettos, not too hard to picture**

**Rukia: Dress: **

** Shoes: ****.org/wiki/File:Pink_wedge-heeled_**

** (just picture them blue)**

**Matsumoto: Dress: **

**.com/media//resized/stunning-hot-pink-dress-cd1029-f_**

** Shoes: pink heels, not that hard to picture  
**

**Momo:**

**.com/media//resized/L3786-Plum-f_**

**Longest Authors note ever.**


	12. CatFight! Orihime vs Ginny

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for review, favoriting and doing that story alert thingy for my story. It's because of you guys that I want to keep continuing, though I will be slowing down on my chap. updates cuz my vacation going to over soon and I have homework...but I will finish this story! So Orihime's here, Ginny's jealous, The Trio are confused and Ulquiorra's in dazed la la land. **

**Oh yeah! About Ichigo and Toushiro's dates; they don't really have any. I just see them as the eternal bachelors of the Bleach world, you know, they're the guys who have lots of fangirls and could get a girlfriend in about 2 seconds if they wanted but they never do. So, sorry about the people who see Toushiro with Karin or Ichigo with...well anyone, but I just don't really see it. Sorry.**

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/spells_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: December 25, __8:00 pm_

_Place: Great Hall_

_Status: Undetermined, Inoue is confronting Ulquiorra and Weasely looks unstable. Will continue to observe._

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_What is it?"_

"_Harry, would you-?"_

"_Ulquiorra?" His eyes widened. That voice...could it be...? He turned._

_A woman with waist length sunset hair. Big beautiful violet gray eyes. A curvaceous body clothed in familiar white. Soft, flawless peach skin. He couldn't breathe._

"_...Onna?" _

The entire room was quiet and waited with baited breath. The Shinigami were waiting for the inevitable romantic reunion full of hugs, misunderstanding and maybe a kiss. The wizards in the area were thinking along the same trail of thought.

_Who the HELL is this? _Or in Ginny's case, _Who the HELL is this bitch?!_

So, Ginny looked over this...this _intruder_ angrily. She had long sunset colored hair, degrees lighter and softer then her own. Two shining flower hair pins held her bangs back away from her face. She had soft looking peach skin. Her large eyes shone with something akin to disbelief, happiness and something else entirely. Something warm. Her lips, soft and pink, were curved into a blossoming smile. Her outfit fit snugly over her body, emphasizing her generous figure, whose proportions were beyond what Ginny thought possible (she conveniently forget about Rangiku).

The clothes she wore were frighteningly similar to Harry's. A Chinese collar covered her neck, but was opened just a little bit to show part of her throat. From the shoulders of the dress extended some type of cape. The cape was white on the outside like the rest of the outfit, but the inside lining was black. From the collar center a thick decorative black line extended vertically down to her collarbone, just above her breasts, that split into opposite directions. The shoulders were puffed slightly before dwindling to nearly skin tight sleeves that ended at her wrists, but continued up to just below her knuckles on the backs of her hands, which were clasped together in front of her, and were lined in black. A black sash hung loosely on her hips, and the dress continued but the skirt spit apart in the from of an upside down crescent moon and continued down to her calves. Under the skirt she wore loose white dressy pants, the same kind Harry was wearing. Along with the same black boots with the silver lining.

In other words; she was absolutely gorgeous. _Bitch._ Ginny thought glaring._ Just who is this? Could this be...._

_FLASHBACK_

"_So," he said grinning, "anyone you interested in?" Ginny tensed up._

_Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo. "Yes, but I highly doubt she is interested in return. And if she is, I doubt she will be able to come."_

_The Golden Trio was confused. Who the hell was he talking about? And why did the transfers seem to know when they, his best friends, didn't?_

_Rukia turned to Ulquiorra eagerly. "Is it Inoue?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he turned away, not answering. "Ha! I knew it! It is Inoue!_

_END FLASHBACK_

_...Could it be this 'Inoue' person? _Ginny thought suspiciously. _Our hair color's kinda similar...Is that one of the reasons he likes her? (_**A/N:Other way around Ginny) **She snapped to attention when the girl began speaking.

"Ulquiorra," She spoke smiling softly. Her voice was soft and gentle, like a flower blossom floating peacefully in the wind. "I knew it. I knew I'd see you again. Somehow." Ginny chanced a look at Harry and her heart dropped when she saw his expression. His eyes were soft, instead of the cool stones she'd seen lately, and looked at her with such a longing face. He finally found his voice, but seeing as Ulquiorra _and_ Harry had pretty much no experience with girls except for Ginny (which Ulquiorra tended to purposely forget about). So the next words out of mouth made all the Shinigami groan and smack their foreheads in pure frustration on his behalf.

"...that outfit suits you rather well, Onna." he finally murmured softly.

Now, the Shinigami considered Ulquiorra a complete and utter moron for saying something so stupid. But, however, Orihime remembered when he first told her that as an Espada and considered it rather romantic. She blushed pink and was smiling.

Ichigo and the others then marveled at how Ulquiorra managed to charm her with _that _line. _Gotta admit, _Ichigo thought, _that's pretty damn impressive, considering how stupid that sounded._

The Trio and pretty much every other wizard in the surrounding area was beyond confused. They were mixture of shocked, confounded and that state of confusion where all you can do is say "...Huh?".

"...I..." Orihime said shyly gazing at Ulquiorra. "I missed you. I've been praying for you." Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "I'm so happy that you're here."_  
_

"I missed you too, Orihime." He answered, giving her a rare genuine smile. Orihime smiled back and ran towards him and jumped into his arms, causing him to stumble back a little bit. He buried his face in her hair after he regained his balance. _She smells good...like flowers._

Orihime pulled back a little and said teasingly, "Are you scared, boy?" Ulquiorra chuckled at the reversed roles and replied, "No. I'm not scared." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted like all the good things in the world. Like sunshine, flowers, and everything sweet. Happiness and contentment coursed through his body, like someone injected his soul with bubbles, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across his pink lips eagerly, to which she responded by opening her own. Her wonderful taste greeted his tongue as he ran it across hers, engaging in battle. She was putting up a deliciously excellent fight as he explored the cavern of her mouth. Suddenly, he was yanked away, and the warmth that he hadn't felt in over 50 years vanished, leaving him feeling cold and alone.

He looked down to see Ginny gripping Orihime's arm tightly and glaring at her angrily. Orihime, he was surprised (but pleased) to note, was glaring right back. **(A/N: 'Cuz Ulquiorra likes aggressive women...sorta). **"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny demanded.

"Kissing the love of my life," Orihime answered, (in the background Ulquiorra swayed with little anime hearts surrounding him, with Ichigo waving a hand in front of his face.) "what about you?"

"I'm his girlfriend!"

Ichigo decided to spare Ulquiorra some grief and called out, "_Ex_-girlfriend! Don't worry Inoue, he's all yours!...Dude, stand still, you're freaking me out."

Inoue glared and said hotly, "Well, _ex_-girlfriend, he's obviously not interested in _you _anymore, so why don't you back off and let me have a chance?"

Ginny grit her teeth and snarled, "Why don't you back off! I've known him longer!"

"I _really _doubt that."

Mouth open in rage, Ginny stormed up to Orihime and pushed her. Orihime pushed back. They glared. Then Ginny pulled out her wand from god knows where and Orihime got her hairpins at the ready. Ron hesitantly spoke up,

"Uh, can't we solve this peacefully?"

"..."

"_Confringo_ !"

"_Santen Kesshun! I reject!" _

It was an epic battle. Ginny was jealous and pissed off, while Orihime was getting angry and territorial. Both had fought in wars and lost friends and family, but Orihime had around 70 or so years of witnessing unspeakable wounds and battles. She had gotten much stronger, and left that world where she thought she would be a robot when she grew up. She still was bubbly and optimistic and had bizarre taste in food, but she could fight.

"_Flipendo!"_

"Agh!_"_

"Inoue!/Orihime!_'_

"Darn_...Tsubaki!"_

BAM!

"Get her_ Tsubaki!"_

"Alright Woman! Bring on Carrot top!_"_

"Hey! Look who's-Ahhhh!_"_

"Ulquiorra, DO SOMETHING!"

"..."

"Ulquiorra-!"

"Shut up! Are ya a man or not? Ya _never _stop a catfight!"

"Dammit Gin! Rangiku, put some sense into him!"

"Go Orihime!"

"...Ulquiorra, why aren't you doing anything?!"

"I find this..._very_ 'hot', as you would say."

"..."

CRASH!

"Ow! My arm!"

"Ginny!"

"-pant- He's -pant- mine."

By now, the entire room lay in shambles, and the group could only watch dumbfounded as Orihime walked away from Ginny, who was clutching her arm where Tsubaki had cut her. After applying her healing towards herself, she walked towards them happily and took the shocked Ulquiorra's hand and beamed.

"So, what's for dinner? Do they have any red bean paste?"

"..."

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: December 25, 9:30 pm_

_Place: (The Extremely Trashed) Great Hall_

_Status: Undetermined, Inoue has...handled one of the students, will give full details at later date_

**A/N: So yeah, Catfight! Those will say Orihime is OOC. I am aware, as stated in previous Authors notes, the Orihime in my world is cool. Tsubaki (hope i spelled that right) is italicized 'cuz he's technically a attack. Review please!**


	13. Interlue: Valentines Day

**A/N: So Happy New Year! I didn't realize it was New Years Eve until 7:30 pm today but whatever! Here's Chapter 13!**

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/spells_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: February 14, 3:00 pm_

_Place: Hogsmeade Village_

_Status: On Schedule, Ulquiorra officially accepted into the ranks of the Gotei 13_

Ah, Valentines Day...a day of love and opportunity for corporations to sell commercialized chocolate. Everyone wins. Months passed since the Christmas incident, which was dubbed as _"Hogwart's Great Bitchfight of '98."_ by Gin and Rangiku. While the Shinigami had a awesome time after that, the wizards were, honesty a little afraid, and stood off to the side while the Shinigami partied. After Christmas, Ginny was furious and depressed and wouldn't stay in the same room as Ulquiorra, as well as the repeat of Ron and Ulquiorra's falling out _(The Golden Trio's not so Golden fight of '98 (not '94)_, which was not this time mended by Ginny, but by Orihime. Orihime was a very sweet and nice person as well as possessing certain _charms (_which Ulquiorra was not to happy about and she was unaware of), so it was kinda hard to stay mad at her for long periods of time. It was like being mad at a puppy. So Orihime got Ron to 'forgive' Ulquiorra with little trouble, which made a extremely pissed off Ginny even madder.

After Christmas, the visiting Shinigami had left Hogwarts, wishing the remaining Shinigami a happy new year. Hinamori and Orihime were particularly sad to go, having loved the scenery. Ulquiorra referred this as "the princess who didn't want to leave the castle." Orihime said she "didn't want to leave her prince", which queued a small, but, with Orihime around, frequent blush. So, after some pleasant goodbyes and a farewell kiss (to which Ichigo said "Oi, you have to let her leave sometime") the Shinigami left for the Soul Society. And to those who were wondering, Byakuya didn't kill Renji, saying,

"_Hello, Renji."_

"_Uh...hey...Taicho. Um...about Rukia..."_

"_I am glad you finally did what I asked and asked her out, Renji."_

"_Please don't kill me!...Wait...what?"_

"_I will see you in class."_

"_Wait...what...just happened?"_

So apparently the death threat discussion was some kind of test and Renji passed...sorta. So Rukia and Renji were officially dating now that Renji was sure he wasn't going to die. Ichigo was still going solo, not really interested in any girls around. Or guys, and told Ulquiorra if he said that again that he was dead...again. Ulquiorra himself was much happier knowing Orihime was waiting for him in the Soul Society and that they were dating, however distantly.

Also, he was having frequent visits with his zanpaktou, whose name he couldn't remember for some reason. Every memory he had with his zanpaktou was clear, except when he said it's, (it _her, _she reminded him), name. He was getting close to hearing her name, and regaining his Shinigami-fied powers though. The cave he visited on Halloween was becoming more familiar and he recognized it as his inner world, and he found himself fortunate that his inner world was relatively normal (he was surprised when Ichigo told him that _his_ inner world was a sideways blue city).

New Years came and went with little excitement and it was now Valentines Day, as well as the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Orihime and Gin had been allowed to visit since absolutely _nothing_ was going on in the Soul Society since Aizen kicked the bucket. So the Trio (including the upset Ginny), and the Shinigami (which will now forever include Ulquiorra) where in the middle of Hogsmeade, trying to figure out what to do. Orihime took Ulquiorra to Madame Puttifoots to get some drinks, and Rangiku thought they could double date and dragged Gin with her. So, while Gin and Ulquiorra had to suffer the hideous pink that accompanied the cheesy cafe, they had their two hot girlfriends pressed up right next to them, so it was alright.

The rest of the group visited Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack. The Shinigami scoffed at the run down building known as the 'most haunted house in Britain', with Ichigo saying,

"My _house_ was more haunted then that." with Renji adding from Rukia's side,

"Your _school_ was more haunted then that."

After that, they just walked around the village, happy for the break. They entered Gladrags Wizardwears, where Renji bought Rukia some bright purple knee high socks with rabbit decorations on it for a Valentines Present. None of the wizards knew that Rukia could scream so loudly, and Renji found out just how enthusiastically Rukia could kiss, which caused both wizard and Shinigami to turn away and for both Ron and Ichigo yell out,

"My eyes! My precious eyes! Please stop, for the love of god!"

Hermione dragged the group to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop after that, so she could restock on her quill supply, and then Ron and Ginny took the others to Honeydukes, where they met up with Gin and Rangiku. Later, as they were exploring the shop they found Ulquiorra and Orihime looking and "experimenting" with the samples. They also saw Luna there, and they talked for awhile before she turned to Orihime and began talking about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, which seemed to greatly interest Orihime. They got along so well it scared the others (excluding Ulquiorra, who had already experienced the fear). Just a little bit. After that they stopped by The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, which Orihime just _loved._ It made her feel "like a thousand ninja dragonflies are flying around through my body". Luna nodded serenely and said dreamily,

"That exactly it, Hime."

"Thanks Lunnie!" Orihime said happily, sipping her drink.

"Don't call her Loony!" Ginny snapped.

Orihime didn't get it. "Why not? It's just a nickname." She asked puzzled. "Like James becomes Jamie, or Ulquiorra becomes Ulqui...if he didn't hate the abbreviation that is." she finished giggling. Ichigo and Renji snorted, while Ulquiorra glared at them, and buried his face in Orihime's hair. Ginny scowled. The Group decided to head back to Hogwarts after they finished their drinks and left the Three Broomsticks. As they approached the Hogwarts gates, they heard someone calling,

"Iiiichigooooo~!"

Ichigo froze and muttered, "Oh _fuck. _Not him. _Anyone _but him."before he was flung to the side as he was glomped by a white, green, and black blur and crashed back into a wall from the force. As the dust cleared, the Shinigami groaned at the sight of the newcomers, while Orihime grinned and called,

"Hello Urahara-San! Uhh...I mean Urahara Taicho!" Orihime corrected. "Hello Yoruichi!"

So, as we all know, Mayuri Kurosutchi was a crazy, physcotic bastard. A crazy, physcotic bastard who liked to experiment on people. Live people. Well, one day he slipped up, and the Sereitei finally found official proof that he was experimenting on live hollows he'd captured. And people. So they sentenced that nut back to the Maggots Nest and Urahara became the Captain of Squad 12 again. Now, people weren't actually afraid to join the squad anymore. It was a nice (but foreign) feeling for the members of Squad 12, not being feared. Yoruichi was just an unofficial member of Squad 2 and hadn't officially rejoined the Gotei 13, and just liked to hang around the Sereitei.

"Ichigo!" Kisuke exclaimed happily, as Ichigo placed a foot in his abdomen and a hand in his face, attempting to push him away. "It's been so long! How's my favorite pupil?"

"Get off me you weirdo!" Ichigo roared. "And Yoruichi, stop encouraging him!"

"No thanks," said the cat (much to the wizard's and Ulquiorra's surprise) in a masculine tone of voice, "I think I'll continue to encourage him as I see fit. You go Kisuke."

"'Kay~!"

"Argh!"

"Um...shouldn't we help Kurosaki-kun?"

"Nah...just leave him, he'll escape eventually."

"Alright...if you're sure...."

"Positive. Let's go inside, I'm hungry."

"Okay! Later Kurosaki-kun!"

"Wait! Inoue! Rukia! Help me, you bastards! Dammit Urahara, GET OFF ME!"

**_Mission Log:_**

_Time: February 14, 5:45 pm_

_Place: Hogwarts Castle _

_Status: On schedule, no situations that require immediate attention_

**A/N: So...this was really more of an filler interlude chapter...so yeah. But don't you think that if Orihime and Luna ever met, they would get along really well?  
**


	14. The End, but not of the story

**A/N: So here's chapter 14. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, they get a cyber transmitted brownie filled with cyber brownie goodness. So...like I've said before, School is starting soon (tomorrow) so I'm not going to be updating as much.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, if I did Ulquiorra would be alive and with Orihime and Gin would be the one to kill Tousen. And I would make sure Grimmjow's alive! Harry Potter had things work out pretty nicely.**

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: __February 14, 8:00 pm_

_Place: Gyriffindor Common Room_

_Status: Critical condition, have sent Urahara Taicho to send warning_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_'Kay~!"_

"_Argh!"_

"_Um...shouldn't we help Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Nah...just leave him, he'll escape eventually."_

"_Alright...if you're sure...."_

"_Positive. Let's go inside, I'm cold."_

"_Okay! Later Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Wait! Inoue! Rukia! Help me, you bastards! Dammit Urahara, GET OFF ME!"_

So as the Group was halfway through eating dinner, Ichigo finally arrived red faced (and swearing and muttering vengeance on "Hat n' Clogs") with two people in tow. The first was rather...eccentric looking. Tall with messy, sandy blond hair, he was quite the character. Meaning he was kinda shady looking. He wore a _lot _of green. A green and white striped bucket hat lay atop his head, casting a suspicious shadow over his smirking gray eyes. He wore a loose green top and loose green pants. Over the top he wore some jacket/cloak thingy; it was (no surprise) green with white diamonds lining the bottom hem. He wore Japanese wooden sandals that made loud clopping noises when he walked. He carried a cane that had a dangerous looking skull surrounded with blue fire at the base.

The woman was almost the complete opposite in looks. Dark smooth skin, as well as smirking lips and playful, catlike, golden eyes. Her long purple hair was tied up in a ponytail. The thing that caught everyone's attention was the fact that she was almost completely naked, and probably _would _be naked if she wasn't wearing Ichigo's jacket. She sauntered into the room proudly, like a cat who just caught the cream.

Ichigo walked in blushing angrily and was thanking God that he wore his extra long jacket today. He headed over to the Gryiffindor table and took a seat next to Orihime. The man followed happily and sat down, but the woman with a looked towards the front of the room with a look of delight on her face...and vanished.

The Shinigami blanched, recognizing Shunpo, while the Trio gaped.

"How did she do that?" Hermione demanded, to which the Shinigami pretended to be oblivious, "You can't apparate or dissapparte in-"

The Trio and Ulquiorra shouted, or in Ulquiorra's case muttered, "WE KNOW HERMIONE!"

Hermione sniffed. "Well, that still doesn't explain anything. I mean, if it's not appartion, how-"

"Byakuya-Bo!"

To everyone's surprise (and Ichigo's glee) Byakuya was having his head crushed into the strange woman's chest, in a very Rangiku-ish manner. In fact, Rangiku was giving the strange woman a thumbs up, winking. Byakuya calmly placed his hands on the woman's shoulders...and struggled. Very calmly. Because Kuchiki Byakuya doesn't do things frantically. Even when he feels like he's going to pass out due to lack of oxygen via a woman's chest. No sir-ree. She finally released him and sat down in front of him on the table cheerfully. He looked at her coldly and disdainfully and said,

"Yoruichi."

"'Sup Byakuya-Bo! How's it going?"

"Fine. Until you interrupted my dinner and attempted to_ suffocate_ me with your chest."

"Just a trick a learned from someone in the Sereitei." Not turning away, Byakuya spoke to both Toushiro and Gin.

"Hitsugaya, control your Vice-captain. Ichimaru, for the love of god, control your woman."

Hitsugaya and Ichimaru answered at the same time, though their answers were different. _Waaaaaay _different.

"I've tried-"

"Why should I?-"

"-but it's impossible, so I've given up."

"-It's a lot more fun this way!"

Rangiku beamed. "Awwwww! Thanks guys!" everyone excluding Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Gin anime sweatdropped. Metaphorically, at least. Ichigo however was laughing his ass off. Byakuya then turned to him from his seat at the front.

"And Kuorsaki, stop laughing because I know it's you."

Ichigo laughed harder. Laughed so hard that he choked on his own spit. The purple haired woman (Yoruichi) disappeared again, only to reappear in the seat next to the man with the stupid hat. He turned towards her and beamed.

"Nice one!" they pounded fists.

"Thanks Kisuke, Ooh milk!"

Ichigo grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and sighed satisfied. "It's so funny when it's not me."

The Trio was confused.

* * *

After introductions, the usual confusion about Harry and Ulquiorra, and sneaking them into the common room, the Group collapsed in front of the fire. The man had introduced himself as Urahara Kisuke and the woman Shihōin Yoruichi. Ron noticed that Harry and Urahara had this weird face off. They both looked so serious, but after a while Urahara grinned, called him Ulquiorra ("why does everyone keep calling him that?" Ron wondered), and shook hands, while Harry nodded respectfully, saying it was an honor to meet the man behind his 'creation'. What the _hell_ did that mean?

"So," Renji said casually, "what's up Urahara-Taicho?"

"Just wanted to seee what it was like here." Yoruichi, who by the way, was still only wearing Ichigo's jacket, replied. "It's a nice place, don't you think Freeloader?"

"I'M NOT A FREELOADER DAMMIT!"

"'Course not."

"Urahara," Ichigo interrupted, looking serious. "What's going on? Why did they send you?"

The Trio leaned forward interested, almost not of their own free will. Who were _they_? What was going on? How did Ichigo know this guy. He mentioned that Ichigo was his favorite pupil...but did Ichigo really learn form this crazy nutjob?

Urahara, looking uncharacteristically serious, met Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo had a sense of foreboding. Urahara was never serious unless the world was ending.

"They're coming here, Ichigo. The Arrancars. With Wonderweiss as their leader."

...Annnnnnnnd the world was ending.

_**Mission Status:**_

_Time: February 14, 10:00 pm_

_Place: Gryiffindor Common Room_

_Status: Critical condition, on standby_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Arrancars are coming back! Woo! Anyway, to those who will question the name "Hat n' Clogs". Usually I stick by the names in the Japanese version, but I like Hat n' Clogs better then Sandal-Hat.**

**So see the review button? Yeah, click it. Thanks!**


	15. Return of the Batman, an actual Bat Man

**A/N: So, it's the first day back at school, so I don't have a lot of homework...except my gallery report, my art project...my math homework...eh, it's worse then it sounds. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, if I did, Grimmjow would live!...though, his fate is undetermined...let's hope! :)**

_**Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream**_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: March 22, 2:00 pm_

_Place: Room of Requirement_

_Status: Critical, prepare students and staff for battle_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_Urahara," Ichigo interrupted, looking serious. "What's going on? Why did they send you?"_

_The Trio leaned forward interested, almost not of their own free will. Who were they? What was going on? How did Ichigo know this guy. He mentioned that Ichigo was his favorite pupil...but did Ichigo really learn form this crazy nutjob?_

_Urahara, looking uncharacteristically serious, met Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo had a sense of foreboding. Urahara was never serious unless the world was ending._

"_They're coming here, Ichigo. The Arrancars. With Wonderweiss as their leader."_

_...Annnnnnnnd the world was ending._

Around a month had passed, and Gin, Orihime, Urahara and Yoruichi had left to return to the Soul Society to train for the oncoming battle. They had informed the staff of Hogwarts, who had informed the students of the danger. Now, Hitsugaya was teaching higher level defense and offense spells, attempting to teach them _Hadou #63 Sōren Sōkatsui_. The Trio was confused and afraid for the safety of their school. The others had seemed really serious about it when they talked to the bucket hat dude....

**FLASHBACK**

_The Shinigami sat still in horrified silence. But then..._

"_Are you serious?" Gin asked incredulously. "Wonderweiss? The crazy guy who chased butterflies around? We're facing the end of the world due to Wonderweiss fuckin' Margera?!"_

_Urahara nodded grimly. "Yes we are."_

_Gin slumped back. "Man. He was Tousen's __**bitch. Tousen**__! I not am going to die at the hands of Tousen's fellow 'pure spirit', so help me God"._

_Renji choked. "We're going to die because of Tousen's little lapdog? NO. EFFIN'. WAY."_

"_Well, prepare yourselves." Urahara advised. " I have orders to bring Orihime and Gin back to Soul Society. From our sources, it looks like they will be attacking this location around late May."_

So, it wasn't clear what was going on to the students, but one thing was for sure. They were at war. Again. In DADA, they began learning about the Arrancar, and their ranks and abilities. Hermione found it absolutely fascinating, and questioned about where they were from and how they were born.

Her questions were never answered.

Now, they were in the Room of Requirement to practice. Ichigo and Renji were working of their kidou (they had improved, surprisingly) and Hermione, Ron and Ginny were working with them. Rukia, Rangiku, Toushiro and to the girls delight (and shock) Kuchiki sensei, were all practicing wandwork. As Hermione and Ginny took a break they watched enviously (because who wouldn't, he's Kuchiki Byakuya) as Kuchiki sensei practiced with Rukia. Rukia had a particular knack for Charms, and was practicing _Expelliarmus_.

Facing her brother, she raised her wand and cried, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Byakuya's wand flew out of his hand, much to his surprise and approval. He nodded, impressed. "Excellent Rukia. It is impressive at how well you have adapted to this foreign skill." Rukia, solemnly bowed her head and replied, "Thank you, Nii-Sama." She then raised her wand and pointed towards Byakuya's fallen wand and murmured, "_Accio wand._" The wand flew into her hand and she handed it to Byakuya. He nodded. "Very good. I would like to try my hand and some of these spells. I heard of a useful one that can create bandages, which will be helpful on the battlefield..."

The two began talking quietly and practicing _Ferula _on a replica of injured person that the room created for them. Ron joined Ginny and Hermione and they watched Ichigo and Renji struggle with kidou. Toushiro had stopped training to observe them, and hopefully teach them a little.

"_Hadou 31: Shakkaho!"_

"Better Abarai! It doesn't blow up in your face that much anymore. ...What the-? Kurosaki STOP THAT! THAT ISN'T SHAKKAHO, YOU'RE USING CERO!"

Ichigo, who had been powering up a cero in an attempt to trick Hitsugaya into thinking he was doing it right, cursed. _Damn it._

**...Knew it wouldn't work.**

_Shut up Hichigo!_

**Che.**

Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione frowning. "Hey, didn't Hitsugaya Taicho say that cero was a technique that these _Arrancar_ use?"

Hermione was also frowning. "Yes, he did. I wonder what's-"

"What I wonder what's going on," Ron interrupted, queuing a glare from Hermione, "is what the _hell_ is Harry doing?"

They all looked towards Harry, who was sitting in the far corner in a meditative state in front of a simple katana. He looked at peace, and very un-Harrylike.

"He's been acting oddly all year." Ron said worriedly. "Do you think he's cracked because of the war?"

"Ron!"

"Well, face it!" Ron hissed, "He's acting weird! Has been all year! Look at me and deny that he hasn't been acting like a completely different person!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, no...but we can't jump to conclusions. This is Harry after all..."

"What if it isn't?" Ginny asked quietly. "He acts weird, becomes a living rock, dumps me out of the blue," she swallowed bitterly, "and answers to _Ulquiorra_. That and he seems to know all these Japanese foreigners. Especially that _Inoue._" She spoke as if the name was poison. "What if something's happened to the real Harry and this one's some kind of imposter?"

"No!" Hermione denied, but she looked unsure. "If he is, he's not doing a very good job..."

Ron put a arm around Hermione's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "Sorry Herm, but...I think I might be with Ginny on this one." Hermione's head dropped in despair.

The Trio had forgotten that Ulquiorra was sitting near them. He scoffed at their carelessness. He was connecting with his zanpaktou, he wasn't deaf.

He was in his inner world. Water dripped slowly from the ceiling and he leaned up against the damp wall. His arm was raised and his elbow was bent inward. His other hand was in his pocket. He was dressed in a normal Shinigimi's shihakushō On his forearm hung a small black bat, with intelligent yellow eyes. She looked at him sharply and brought her winds closer to her body. He spoke.

"They are wary of me."

**They should be. You are no longer Harry Potter.**

"Hmmm...what will happen now? I will face my former comrades and subordinates in battle."

**Trust in your heart. It will lead you down your desired path.**

"Ironic. That we would be talking about the heart... I do have a heart, right?"

**Yes. It beats strong for your friends and love.**

"My...friends? I suppose they _are_ my friends now. Also ironic."

**It's time for you to spread your wings and fly Ulquiorra. Time to, once again, show the world our despair.**

"...yes. It is time for me to remember."

**Good. My name is...**

Everyone one in the room stopped and whirled to face Ulquiorra. He glowed with a strong green light, and his spiritual pressure created howling gales, despite that they were in a room with absolutely no wind. The force caused the Trio to collapse to the floor, crushed by the vast weight of his power. Ron turned to Hermione and choked,

"What IS this?!"

Ichigo walked forward and stood casually next to Ron. His eyes were dark and understanding as he murmured, "Finally. He's here."

Ginny tried to ask what the was talking about, when the pressure came to a halt and swirled around Ulquiorra. He stood slowly and picked up the katana, holding it horizontally in front of him. He opened his eyes, dead of emotion but alive with power. In Ulquiorra's cold voice he commanded,

"Bind. Murciélago."

Darkness flared around him, and they saw nothing but black.

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: March 22, 4:15 pm_

_Place: Room of Requirement_

_Status: Critical, extreme power surge has occurred and Ulquiorra has discovered shikai. Will observe further._

**A/N: Cliffhanger goodness! Next time we discover Ulquiorra's shikai! Will the wizards finally learn what's going on?...I haven't decided yet, but we'll soon know! Review and Chibi Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in their release will give you a hug. :D**


	16. An explanation! Sorta

**A/N: So, Chapter 16! Woo! Ulquiorra's release is here! Sorry it took so long. I had trouble designing Ulqui's shikai. I hope it's awesome enough, and Ulquiorra-y.**

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, if I did...Orihime wouldn't suck.**

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: March 22, 4:15pm_

_Place: Room of Requirement_

_Status: Undetermined_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_The force caused the Trio to collapse to the floor, crushed by the vast weight of his power. Ron turned to Hermione and choked,_

"_What IS this?!"_

_Ichigo walked forward and stood casually next to Ron. His eyes were dark and understanding as he murmured, "Finally. He's here."_

_Ginny tried to ask what the was talking about, when the pressure came to a halt and swirled around Ulquiorra. He stood slowly and picked up the katana, holding it horizontally in front of him. He opened his eyes, dead of emotion but alive with power. In Ulquiorra's cold voice he commanded,_

"_Bind. Murciélago."_

_Darkness flared around him, and they saw nothing but black._

The Trio shivered in fear. Total darkness surrounded them, and seemed to seep into their very souls, filling them with despair. It was like a dementor attack. Cold and numb, the Trio saw flashes of horror and pain that their memories couldn't erase.

"_Buck teeth, buck teeth! Your such a loser Granger! Who'd want to be friends with such a ugly know-it-all!"_

_The roof collapsed. Debris scattered the Great Hall. "NO! FRED!"_

_'"Ginny..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I no longer have any desire to partake an intimate relationship with you."'_

Suddenly, the darkness cleared. The Trio let gasps of relief and trembled. What was that? They looked around the room and saw something very odd. The transfer were all holding some type of weapons, except Rukia and Byakuya, who they couldn't see. Perhaps they were behind that huge pink ball...

Renji was surrounded by a wall of metal, which moved suddenly, and connected together. It formed a oddly shaped, _saw_ thing, with random deadly prongs jutting from the sides. Ichigo carried what looked like a gaint-ass machete with a white cloth covering the handle. Toushiro was carrying a long katana with a large dangerous moon crescent charm on a long chain connected to the hilt. He and Rangiku-san were protected by a friggin' huge dragon made of solid ice and red gleaming eyes. The pink ball blew away into a massive cloud of...were those _cherry blossoms?_ Well, they blew away and gathered at the guard of a katana and formed a silver gleaming blade. Both Byakuya and Rukia were unharmed, Toushiro and Rangiku-san were alright, though Renji and Ichigo looked shaken.

Pure dark energy swirled around Harry, and retreated into a long thin ebony lance. It's pointed tip was painted a dark charcoal gray, but resumed it's black color an few inches down. The lance was long and shone in the pale light of the room. It had a leather pale green guard 1/4 way down the spears tip, and covered the entire lance's shaft until about ¼ from the fletching (1) like end. It looked much thinner then normal lances, especially the spear head, but was just as long. It's shaft's guard was long enough that one could fit two hands comfortably in battle, and would be easy to maneuver. (**A/N: basic shape: -**|**---**|**- , It's kinda like Ulquiorra's Lance Del Relampargo thingy. The two lines sticking up is where the guard is on the shaft)**

The energy retreated into this awesome weapon, and the Trio's mouths fell open when Harry's face was reveled. His chaotic messy hair was no longer a complete mess, but instead was more shaggy and didn't stick up in every direction. His eyes were no longer almond shaped; they were larger, and his eyelids were set halfway closed into a deadened expression. His skin was extremely pale, boarding on white, but still had a small healthy human tint.

But the most noticeable change was the tears. Two thin green tear marks extended from his eyes and traveled down to his jaws before disappearing completely. Like they were painted on, or they were tattoos.

He raised the lance (they noticed his nails were black) and examined it. The smallest smirk appeared on his face. Then the room's magic shifted, and it created what looked like a training dummy for Harry, except...it was very detailed. It was tall, and muscular. It had short bright blue hair, with a couple strands hanging in front of his equally blue eyes. He eyes were marked with (big surprise) blue. He wore a white jacket with a black collar and it's sleeves were rolled up to around his elbows, the inner lining was black and the jacket was open in the front, revealing his chest. His torso had a long noticeable scar, extending down to his stomach. His bottoms were a white hakama tied up with a black sash, which a sword with a blue hilt was tucked into. He wore black boots with silver lining. He also wore some sort of mask on his right jawbone, and was grinning cockily.

There was a large gaping hole in the middle of his stomach.

The Trio gaped in shock, and turned to Ichigo, dumbfounded, when he began to laugh. He laughed so hard he had to lean on his machete thing.

Ulquiorra smirked and said,

"I am going to immensely enjoy this."

His voice was even more detached then before. And was deeper, and much more mature and smooth sounding.

He gripped his lance in one hand and swung it in a powerful horizontal slash saying,

" _**Lanza Del Relampargo."**_

Yellow green energy was encased the entire lance, and the base's energy seemed to move, flame-like. It's speared point It made contact with the 'dummy's' side and powerful yellow light blinded them all for a moment. When their sight cleared, no visible damage was on the training figure. After a moment a huge gash appeared across the dummy's chest, and it collapsed, blood gushing from the wound, nearly cut in half. Ulquiorra's lance had no signs damage and shone more brightly then before. Ulquiorra turned to the dummy impasive and ordered,

"Heal yourself and get up, trash."

The dummy repaired itself and got up, still smirking. Ulquiorra raised the lance and moved to attack.

"WAIT HARRY! Isn't this a little much!?" Hermione yelled panicked. That dummy just looked...it just looked too real. It was like he was killing an actual person with absolutely no mercy. And the fact that it didn't bother him was disturbing. Not to mention the blood...

"_**Cero Oscuras!"**_

Cold blackness engulfed the dummy, and the Trio sensed despair and horror from the attack. Ichigo coughed uncomfortably and edged away, not that anyone noticed. When the darkness cleared, all that was left was ash. Not even a finger, just ash. The Trio turned horrified towards Ulquiorra, who looked satisfied at the efficiency of the attack.

"My Cero is still working perfectly. Excellent."

Ichigo spoke up, much more noticeably edging away from his weapon, "Uh, technically it's not a cero."

"Be quiet Kurosaki. And stop edging away from Murciélago, shes not going to hurt you."

"That attack blew a friggin' hole through my chest! Of course I'm gonna be uncomfort- Murciélago's a girl?"

"Yes."

"...huh. Way to use Grimmjow as a victim, real nice."

"I don't like your tone."

"Of course you don't. I'm being condescending and sarcastic!"

"Die."

"Make me, you bast-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!?" Ron interrupted angrily. "First Harry acts weird, then becomes a freakin' living rock-"

"I resent that."

"-then he randomly dumps Ginny and doesn't give a crap-"

"Of course I don't, I no longer find her desirable. Now that I think about it, she was just a subconscious replacement for Orihime."

"Gee, thanks for bringing that up."

"-then you get all chummy with the transfers and act like you've known them forever-"

"...surprisingly not too far from the truth..."

"Did you say something Renji?"

"Not at all."

"-and now THIS?! I want an explanation!" Ron finished angirly.

The Group looked at one another uneasily, before;

"Group huddle!"

They all gathered around each other, leaving the Trio very confused and agitated that Harry was among them, and not with themselves.

"Well, what do we do?"

"Just tell them. If they don't take it well we could use memory modification."

"They have high spiritual energy due to their magical abilities. Does memory modification work on people with high spirit energy?"

"Hmmm...dunno. I don't know, but don't you think it's a little risky? Ichigo? Ulquiorra?"

"Just tell them."

"You sure that's the best move, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes. Even if we don't, they will do _anything _to find out. They will follow us, sneak into our rooms and offices, research the entire library, but they _will_ find out what's going on even if they die trying. If nothing else, just give them a hint."

"..."

"Yes, I know."

"-chuckle- And you used to be one of them. HA!"

"Don't push it trash."

"Why you...Alright team, break!"

"...huh? What the Hell are you talking about Ichigo?"

"...smooth, trash."

"Ulquiorra, shut up. Renji...never mind."

The group moved back towards the Trio, and then Hitsugaya began to speak coolly.

"Unfortunately, we feel it would be best not to tell you directly what is going on among our ranks."

"OH COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT-!"

"Ron! Shut it!" Hermione hissed before turning back to Hitsugaya. "What do you mean by_ directly?_"

Hitsugaya looked back at Harry-yet-not-quite-Harry, who subtly nodded.

"I will give you a word that relates to who we are and what we are doing here. What you choose to do in regards to this is completely up to you, however, this is the only thing we will tell you unless _you_ come to _us_ thinking you have figured it out. Understand?"

Ron opened his mouth to voice his opinion on how unfair and stupid that was. He however did not say anything, however, because before he could, Hermione and Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. Both of them. Hard.

"Ow! What-?"

"Quiet Ron!" Ginny hissed. "What's the clue Hitsugaya Taicho?" Ginny asked hopeful to find some answers. Hitsugaya looked at them levelly before saying,

"Zanpaktou. That's your clue."

"What-?"

"No questions. I won't answer them, and neither will they. I gave you your clue, so if you want to know more then figure it out." Hitsugaya beckoned to the group and they left the Room of Requirement chatting happily. Well, Byakuya and Ulquiorra weren't, because they were them. They seemed to get along quite nicely though. The Trio watched as they exited the room before talking amongst themselves.

"Zanpaktou? I've never heard of it!" Hermione said frantically.

"Wow. They must really know what they're doing, to give us a clue that _you_ don't know." Ron mused. "Still, we _have_ to figure out what's going on. We should follow them!"

"Don't be stupid Ron." Ginny snapped. "We'd have to use the invisibility cloak, and I doubt Harry is going to let us borrow it."

"Yeah...is he really even Harry anymore, he's so...you saw him right?"

Silence was heavy in the room at those words.

"Well," Hermione said, forcing on a smile after a minute or so. "You know what we have to do."

"-Sigh- Let me guess. To the library?"

"To the library!"

"...Nrgh."

**_Mission Log:_**

_Time: March 22, 6:00 pm_

_Place: Room of Requirement/ 7th floor corridor_

_Status: Undetermined/Critical, Arrancars are closing in. Have given wizards a hint to true motive to distract them from preparations. Will continue training._

**A/N: I hope Ulquiorra's release was cool enough. So I made him look like a human version of himself, so he's fully crossed over from Harry to Ulquiorra. **

**(1) it's the end of an arrow that you pull on. --- it's the one on the left.**

**Review and Ulquiorra in his released chibi form will give a hug and a cookie!  
**


	17. Shiniwhat now?

**A/N: So the Trio's on the move! Will they succeed? Probably.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.**

**Oh! I remembered a fanfiction I had read awhile ago that was a HPXBleach! I can't remember what it was but I got inspired to do something 'cuz of it! So thanks to whoever wrote it, even though this thanks kinda sucks since I don't know who I'm thanking, but thanks anyway!**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading  
_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log: Trio**_

_**Time: **_

_Ron- Uh...I dunno._

_Hermione- Ronald! Try to make it professional! Like the others!_

_Ron-Oh sure. Take the others side! Why don't you- insert pointless bickering-_

_Ginny- It's April 21, 3:00pm_

_**Place:**_

_Hermione- Hogwarts, The library_

_Ginny-Was the 'Hogwarts' necessary?_

_Hermione-Um..._

_**Status:**_

_Ron-We have no idea what the fu-_

_Hermione- RON!_

_Ron- We don't have a clue what's going on, so we're researching. Like it's helped. Oh wait, it HASN'T._

_Hermione- sigh-_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_Zanpaktou? I've never heard of it!" Hermione said frantically._

"_Wow. They must really know what they're doing, to give us a clue that you don't know." Ron mused. "Still, we have to figure out what's going on. We should follow them!"_

"_Don't be stupid Ron." Ginny snapped. "We'd have to use the invisibility cloak, and I doubt Harry is going to let us borrow it."_

"_Yeah...is he really even Harry anymore, he's so...you saw him right?"_

_Silence was heavy in the room at those words._

"_Well," Hermione said, forcing on a smile after a minute or so. "You know what we have to do."_

"_-Sigh- Let me guess. To the library?"_

"_To the library!"_

"_...Nrgh."_

Weeks had passed. The Shinigami had done their usual stuff. Training, learning/teaching, investigating, being mysterious and awesome. You know, usual stuff. The Trio, however, was not doing so well. They were going insane. Everyday they skipped lunch and at least one class, as well as weekends, to visit the library. Hermione had suggested looking up ancient oriental magic first.

That had failed.

Every book they had looked into had no sign of a '_Zanpaktou_'. Nothing. There wasn't a trace of anything even sounding like Zanpaktou. No signs of Sereitei or Kidou either. In fact Ron had gotten so frustrated, that he chucked a book across the room when he was in the library.

He got banned from the library for doing that. At least until Hermione placed a memory charm on Madame Pince.

Meanwhile, the Trio watched, helpless, as Harry went on with his life. He was looked the same as before, with out of control hair and almond shaped eyes (they had no idea how he pulled that off), but he acted cold and unfeeling towards everyone. In fact, everyone else including the teachers, were finally noticing. _They_ had chalked it up to post/pre-war stress. The Trio had searched nearly every book in the library, restricted or not. They were about to give up, when Fate decided their lives had sucked enough and gave them a break.

In exchange, she had Peeves lock Ron in a supply closet with Mrs. Noris the cat.

Well, that's what Ron said to Hermione when Filch found both Ron and Mrs. Noris yelling/meowing at the door until someone came. Hermione brushed it off as Ron being a moron for being in range of Peeves mischief, and Fate did not personally do that to make his life worse. While that may be true, Ron had done something unspeakable in student terms. He had bonded with Mrs. Noris in that goddamn closet, and actually became kinda fond of the cat, stopping to pet her every once in a while, to the horror of the entire population of the school. Ron himself was a little scared as well.

Anyway, they were in the library again, angsting and trying to find a mention of their clue.

"This isn't possible!" Hermione cried, pulling at her bushy hair. "How can their be absolutely NO RECORDS! Not one! Not even a casual meaningless dropping in a meaningless sentence! NOTHING!"

"Well, there weren't any mentions of Horcruxes in the library either." Ron grumbled, before lighting up. "Hey..."

"Sorry Ron." Hermione apologized, "But I, uh, _borrowed_ "Harry's" cloak and snuck up to Dumbledore's old office. Nothing."

"DAMMIT!"

"Quiet in the library!" Madame Pince snapped.

"Yeah Ronnie. Quiet in the library."

Hermione hadn't spoken. Ginny hadn't spoken. They all turned confused before Ron yelled out in shock (which earned a pissed glare from Madame Pince). "GEORGE?!"

George Weasely (the earless one) grinned. "Hey Ron. Hermione. Ginny. How's it going?"

Hermione sat there open mouthed and after a moment found her voice. "What are you _doing _here?"

George sat down next to Ginny and leaned back on the legs of his chair. "Just came to see what's up. Business is booming now more then ever, now that the War is over. That and I have a few new idea's thanks to Kisuke, so I decided to visit you guys and see what's up. Where's Harry?"

The Trio remained silent. George noticed all the random books. They only did this for one thing, and one thing only.

"Oh crap, who's trying to take over the world this time?"

"Arrancars."

"...Huh?"

They explained the situation and George nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds bloody interesting. But where's Harry in all this? I would've thought he'd be smack in the middle of this mess. Heh, that sounded cool."

"Harry," Hermione said with her lips pursed, "Harry isn't himself right now."

"What do-"

"Never mind that. You mentioned someone named Kisuke. Who's that?"

"Sounds kinda familiar too."

"Oh!" George leaned forward, his chair slamming back down on the ground. "He's only the coolest guy ever!"

"Really?"

"Oh Yeah! Bloody brilliant. My type of guy." George nodded. "He gave me some _amazing_ ideas for the joke shop and they are excellent. He seemed oddly interested in the Skiving Snackboxes for some reason, something about 'using instead of soul candy'. I didn't get it but I gave him and his cat girlfriend some in thanks."

"George..." Hermione was feeling a cold dread and hot anticipation at the same time. "...what did he look like?"

"Um, he wore a lot of green. A _lot _of it. Green pants, green shirt, green coat thingy..."

Hermione continued. "Was he blond?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" George said cheerfully and puzzled. Ron and Ginny were catching on. They eagerly continued the interrogation.

"Was he kinda shady looking? Like he knew something you didn't you the whole time you were talking?"

"Yes!"

"Did he have a fan?"

George was getting suspicious about how they knew all this. "...Yeah..."

"And his girlfriend," Hermione continued, "was her hair purple?"

"Uh huh..."

"And the man...."

"Yeah...?"

"was wearing some kinda hat and loud shoes, right?"

George frowned. "Yeah, he was wearing a green and white striped bucket-"

"HAT AND CLOGS!" The Trio finished for him, excited.

"Alright, that's it! What's going on?! ...Uh, guys?"

They ignored him, talking amongst themselves.

"That guy knew Ichigo and the others right?"

"Yeah! Ichigo was his 'favorite pupil'. Do you think-?"

"'Couldn't hurt right?"

"Um, hello?" George said waving his arms frantically. "Still here." Ron turned to him excited.

"George, what exactly did you guys talk about? We need details."

George complied, very confused. "Well, he came into the shop with his girlfriend...we started talking about Skiving Snackboxes..."

"And?"

"...and then he began making some suggestions for the shop. Bloody brilliant ones! Then I asked where he was from, 'cuz he looked foreign..."

"Yeah?"

"...He said he was from Japan. Then his girlfriend came up and bought a love potion...something about Byakuya-Bo needing to get laid."

Ron snickered.

"Alright, and?"

"Then he laughed and said that would be hilarious since he couldn't get any more stuck up unless he stuck his Zanpak-what's it up his ass..."

"Zanpaktou?"

George was floored. "Yeah. He patted his cane thingy when he said it."

Ginny was confused. "His cane?"

George nodded. "Yeah. And I asked what that was, and he said it was a 'god's best friend'."

Hermione leaned forward interestedly. "A god's best friend?"

"Yeah. Then he lifted the top of cane and-"

"He lifted the top of his cane?" Ron said with raised eyebrows.

George nodded, excited despite his confusion. "Yeah! Turns out it's not a cane!"

The Trio looked at each other excitedly. And listened for George's answer with baited breath.

"And?"

"Well, he gave me this look..."George mused. "...like he was planning something...like he was telling me for some other purpose..."

The Trio exchanged looks.

"And?"

George scowled. "Why should I tell you? You haven't told me anything!"

Hermione explained. "Ever since the Japanese transfers showed up, Harry's been acting really odd."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's completely-"

"He's a complete ass." Ron finished. Hermione and George turned to him scandalized and confused (respectively, of course). Ron continued, "He's got the emotional capacity of a rock, he dumps Ginny for a big breasted Japanese chick-"

"What?!" George demanded. "When did that happen?!"

"Right after Halloween, that's when he began acting real odd." Ron briefly explained and continued. "then he gets _really_ chummy with the transfers, and in the Room of Requirement...I can't even explain. I...I was scared of him George. Of my best friend."

"Why? What happened?" Hermione explained what happened that day. George was completely silent, before saying,

"So, what was I telling you about again? You guys _have_ to figure out what's going on. I wish I could, but I'm leaving today, in a few minutes actually."

"You were talking about a cane that wasn't really a cane."

"Oh yeah!" George leaned forward. "It was amazing guys! I wished you could've seen it!"

"Well?" Ginny said impatiently. "What was it?"

"It was a sword!"

"HUH?"

"Yeah! Turns out the cane was some kinda sheath thingy for this sword. Anyway, he showed me a glimpse of it and said 'Especially my Benihime.' Then he bought a whole lot of my Snackboxes and he and his girlfriend left."

The Trio thought back on the weird weapons that the transfers and Harry had in the Room of Requirement that day.

_Could that be..._

"Look guys I gotta go." George said standing up and giving them all packages. "I've gotta get to the Portkey, but here. Gifts from Mum." He placed the last one down on the table. "That one's for Harry. Good luck on finding out what your looking for. Ron, kick Harry's ass for me 'kay?"

"I've tried. Hermione and the transfers stopped me."

"Well, honestly Ron! Did you really think I would let you two actually fight?"

"Meh."

George grinned. "Spoken like a true Weasely. Later." And with that, George left the library. Ron turned to Ginny and Hermione after he had left.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know!" Ginny breathed. "It's a great start though! I wonder what we should do next? What do you think Hermione? ...Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the wall. Ron waved a hand in front of her face and was about to poke her when she gasped, eyes shining.

"I think I might know where to find it!"

Ron and Ginny looked at her, shocked.

"Really?!"

"C'mon!" Hermione said packing up her things. "It's in the common room!" The Trio hauled ass to the Fat Lady Portrait gave the password (Soul butterflies) and then scanned the room for Harry and the transfers. No sign of them, they probably locked themselves in the Room of Requirement to train or whatever they were doing. Hermione told them to wait and ran up to the girl's dormitories. Ron and Ginny had just settled down by the fire, when Hermione came rushing back, holding a average sized old book with her. And I mean _really _old. She settled on Ron's lap, and opened the book, looking for the right place.

"Oh, I hope it's here....I checked this out for some light reading about a week ago...I didn't think it would be in here...Ah here's the chapter!"

"What's it say?" Ginny asked. Ron read over Hermione's shoulder.

"_The Secret Afterlife?" _Ron turned to Hermione. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive!" Hermione confirmed. "I skimmed the chapter, since it seemed like complete rubbish, but I remember them mentioning overseas and swords..."

She flipped a few pages before exclaiming in delight.

"Here it is! Zanpaktou!"

"Well, well does it say?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione cleared her throat and read, "_ Not much is known about the powerful artifact known as the Zanpaktou. Zanpaktou are weapons that take the form of swords, and are equivalent to a wizards wand. Zanpaktou, a Japanese term translating into Soul Slayer, are the tools used by Shinigami. Other wise known as...Death Gods?!"_

_**Mission Log:Trio**_

_**Time: **_

_Ron- 5:00pm_

_**Place:**_

_Hermione-Gyriffiondor Common Room_

_Ginny- By the fire_

_**Status: **_

_Ron-Confused_

_Hermione-Curious_

_Ginny- Learning what the hell those transfers are_

**A/N: Okay they figured it out! Woo! They'll learn more in the next chappie. The idea I got from the unknown fanfic I read was the meeting of Fred, George and Urahara. Or in this case, just George. Review and a chibi Toushiro will give you watermelon and a hug.**


	18. Explanation: That was really unexpected

**A/N: So the Trio succeeded! We knew they would! Sorry it took so long to post, i've had no time to update, but thanks to all you readers who reviewed, favorited, or story alerted anyway! :)  
**

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log: Trio**_

_**Time: **_

_Hermione-April 21, 5:00pm_

_**Place:**_

_Ron-Gyriffindor Common Room_

_**Status:**_

_Ginny-CONFUSED._

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_Oh, I hope it's here....I checked this out for some light reading about a week ago...I didn't think it would be in here...Ah here's the chapter!"_

"_What's it say?" Ginny asked. Ron read over Hermione's shoulder._

"_The Secret Afterlife?" Ron turned to Hermione. "Are you sure this is it?"_

"_Positive!" Hermione confirmed. "I skimmed the chapter, since it seemed like complete rubbish, but I remember them mentioning overseas and swords..."_

_She flipped a few pages before exclaiming in delight._

"_Here it is! Zanpaktou!"_

"_Well, well does it say?" Ginny asked eagerly._

_Hermione cleared her throat and read, " Not much is known about the powerful artifact known as the Zanpaktou. Zanpaktou are weapons that take the form of swords, and are equivalent to a wizards wand. Zanpaktou, a Japanese term translating into Soul Slayer, are the tools used by Shinigami. Other wise known as...Death Gods?!"_

Silence. The Trio just stared at the book, uncomprehending.

"W-What did you say?" Ron stuttered. "_Death _gods?!" Hermione mutely nodded.

"Well?!" Ginny demanded urgently. "What does it say?"

"_Shinigami, otherwise known as Death Gods, are the guides to the afterlife, and originated from Japan. Other names are used in other countries, such as in America they are called Soul Reapers, and here in Britain they are known as Grim Reapers. Not much is known, as most normal wizards cannot see them, and if they can they often just figure it's a normal wizard ghost. Shinigami guide human souls to the afterlife. How they do so is a mystery, as only the dead can tell __you. Deceased souls are guided to the Afterlife. Dead souls may become Shinigami if they have high spiritual or magical power, and it is assumed many wizards become Shinigami after they die. They train in several arts, which remain unknown, but the known area they train in is the use of Zanpaktou. Zanpaktou take the form of swords, and are spirits that bond with the soul of the Shinigami (how and when is unknown). Like the wand chooses the wizard, the Zanpaktou spirit chooses the Shinigami. After the Shinigami visits the Zanpaktou (how is unknown) the Zanpaktou will tell the Shinigami it's name (after how long after the Shinigami meets the Zanpaktou spirit varies). The Shinigami will release the Zanpaktou, mostly in battle, by saying a command (ex. Bind, snap, ect.) followed by it's name. The Zanpaktou will change shape and become a personalized weapon with various abilities. For example: A Zanpaktou might change into a staff with the ability to control water. Zanpaktou's spiritual form vary, and can be absolutely anything, from a creature like a unicorn, to a plant, or a person. That is Zanpaktou."_

Hermione finished reading the short passage and looked up. "That's what they are. Shinigami."

Ron shook his head, trying to digest the onslaught of information. "Okay, but that means they're-"

"Dead?" Ginny injected. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"But how can we see them?" Ron asked. "The book says that only people with overly large magical energy can see them. I'll admit that we're not average, but people like first years shouldn't be able to see them if that was true!"

Hermione closed the book thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not quite sure how that works, but how were they able to just..._leave_ the afterlife? It doesn't seem possible, though we do know what those weird weapons they had were."

"What the big question is," Ginny said quietly, "is how is _Harry_ one of them?" They were quiet. "Maybe Voldemort half way killed him." Ron suggested. "Or something to do with a Horcrux."

"I don't know." Hermione said briskly. "But we have enough information now. It's time to confront these _Shinigami._" The swiftly exited the common room and wandered down the corridors looking for the transfers. First they looked in Hitsugaya's office, then Byakuya's office. After that they checked the Great Hall, the library, the bathrooms, even the Forest. Nothing. It's time to check the Room of Requirement. The walked past the 7th floor corridor and thought,

_I want a place to train, I want a place to train, I want a place to train._

They looked at the wall. The door wasn't there.

"Dammit!" Ron swore and thought. "Wait! I've got it!"

"Really?!"

"No, I just said that for fun." Ron said sarcastically, before walking walking past the corridor and thinking,

_I need a place to train without people with low magic energy finding us, I need a place to train without people with low magic energy finding us, I need a place to train without people with low magic energy finding us..._

Ron opened his eyes and there was the door.

"YES! WOO!"

"Uh, Ron? Going to confront the Shinigami?"

"Oh right." Ron grasped the handle and opened the door. Inside stood all the transfers and Harry, wearing odd black robes, holding a machete/lance/saw/swords and training. Ichigo looked at them nervously and gave out a halfhearted excuse.

"Uhhh, it's not what it looks like?"

Ron rolled his eyes before entering the room along with Ginny and Hermione.

"Try not to say that as a question. I mean, we know a little of what's going on anyway, but don't say it as a question. It's a HUGE giveaway."

Ichigo shrugged. "Eh, worth a shot. So what's up?"

Ginny decided to put it very bluntly. "We know you're Shini-whatever."

The entire room seemed to freeze. Rukia broke the silence. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, my brother came to visit and said that that Hat n' Clogs guy came to his joke shop-"

"DAMMIT KISUKE!"

"-and he mentioned Zanpaktou when they were talking, Hermione remembered something about overseas and swords in this book, we found said book and learned stuff." Ginny concluded. "We solved it, and we want answers."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough, though I'm impressed you solved it. You were fortunate."

Ron grinned, then it faded as he said, "Yeah. But it came at a price."

"Ron, for the last time, 'Fate' did not force Peeves to lock you in that closet in exchange for finding the information!"

"Yes it did! I swear to God it did!"

"Ummm....yeah, still here." Renji interjected.

"Oh. Right. So we want answers. What's a Shinigami, how are you here, why can everyone see you, and why is Harry a Shini-whatsit?"

The Shinigami just stood there, absorbing the onslaught of questions before,

"Damn, how much did that book tell you people?!"

"Just answer the questions!"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine! Shinigami are dead souls who have large amounts of spiritual energy and they guide regular dead souls to the afterlife and fight monsters called Hollows."

"Hollows?"

"Hollows are dead souls that have regrets and turn into heartless monsters that eat other souls." The Trio paled and Ron said, "That sounds...unpleasant."

Renji nodded. "Yeah. We use our Zanpaktou to purify Hollows and send them to the afterlife."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Alright. How did you leave the afterlife? Isn't it kinda...unnatural that you can leave death?"

"Yeah, well, we have to leave sometimes so we can send on other souls who just died to the afterlife. That and sometimes if we notice something _abnormal_ in the Real World-"

"Real World?"

"Do you _want_ to hear the explanation?"

"Right. Sorry. You were saying?"

"Anyway, if we notice something _abnormal_ in the Real World our leader the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, which is where we work and live, will send Shinigami to investigate."

"...we're the 'abnormal' something, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you wield sticks and use _magic_."

"Point taken. So how can you be seen the first years?"

"We're wearing gigais."

"Gi-whats?!"

"They're artificial bodies we use in longer missions, so humans can see us."

"...humans?"

"Well, we're _dead. _We're not exactly human anymore."

"Touche. So what about Harry?"

"Uh, you know about reincarnation?"

"I know the theory. When you die, your soul in reincarnated into another body and you live another life with no memory of your previous one."

"Yeah...well...uh, Harry is the reincarnation of Ulquiorra Sciffer." Renji said awkwardly. They all turned to 'Harry' who was looking at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets. He had the tear marks and stuff again.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, Shinigami live for a really long time and...well..."

Ichigo interrupted "I killed Ulquiorra Sciffer."

They all looked at him shocked.

"Wait, you _killed_ Harry's past life?!" Hermione shrieked

"Uh, yeah. But in my defense," Ichigo protested "I was getting the crap beat out of me, I wanted to save Inoue from Aizen and he blew a freakin' large _hole_ in my chest! He killed me first, it was self defense!"

Hitsugaya sighed at the Trio's incredulous looks. "Short version of the story: Ulquiorra was one of our greatest enemies, we were at war, Ichigo killed him, he got reincarnated as Harry Potter, and then our arrival triggered Ulquiorra's memories. So Ulquiorra became a Shinigami and is on our side now."

Renji nodded serenely "Because Aizen was a complete douche." This triggered nods and exclamations of "Yeah!" and "So true!" and "I hate his goddamn tea."

That triggered everyone in vicinity to shut up and stare at Ulquiorra incredulously. He turned and looked at them coolly with his eyebrow raised.

"Why is it that you are staring at me trash?"

"..."

The Trio nodded slowly (and confusedly), accepting the truth, because, well, this was really weird, and that explanation fit the situation pretty well.

"Okay," Ginny said slowly "but where's Harry?"

"Gone."

"Gone?!"

"Harry Potter no longer exists." Ulquiorra stated monotonously. They all looked towards him. "I have found my heart again, and Harry Potter's memories still linger, but I am not Harry Potter and never will be. I am Ulquiorra Sciffer, Ex Espada, current Shinigami." He turned to the horrified trio and said clearly with no hesitance. "Harry Potter is dead."

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it was a kinda boring chappie. No action or anything, but please review and constructive criticism is appreciated! REview and chibi Byakuya will give you a hug and a cookie! 'Cuz we all love Byakuya and cookies.**


	19. Arrival of Espada! Now ExEspada,I guess

**A/N: So I should be studying for final exams. But whatever, they don't affect my grade that much anyway...though my first two academic ones are math and mandarin...Well enjoy chapter 19!**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 12:00 pm, May 20th_

_Place: DADA classroom_

_Status: Critical, Arrancar attack will arrive shortly, BE ALERT_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_Okay," Ginny said slowly "but where's Harry?"_

"_Gone."_

"_Gone?!"_

"_Harry Potter no longer exists." Ulquiorra stated monotonously. They all looked towards him. "I have found my heart again, and Harry Potter's memories still linger, but I am not Harry Potter and never will be. I am Ulquiorra Sciffer, Ex Espada, current Shinigami." He turned to the horrified trio and said clearly with no hesitance. "Harry Potter is dead."_

Around a month had passed since the full explanation. The Trio were in a state of shock. Their best friend didn't exist. He was gone. Forever.

Only Ulquiorra remained.

They attempted to make conversation with him. Talk about things that Harry had enjoyed or disliked. They tried to talk about Snape's sacrifice, to maybe trigger Harry back instead of this stranger.

He was not fazed. He said that he was a worthy rival as well as a noble warrior (they were saddened by the term 'warrior'), but besides that he had no emotional attachment to their old teacher. They talked about Sirius and Lupin and the rest of the Order. Nothing. They spoke of his parents and their love for him and how they died for him. He bowed his head remorsefully, and they hopefully thought that Harry had returned to them. He however shattered all their hopes when he said in that monotone voice that they were strong beyond belief and that he was grateful for their deeds to himself and the world.

Then they questioned about how he felt about Voldemort.

His answer was the last thing they were expecting.

He scoffed and called Voldemort a weak piece of trash. That he had no creativity, no real power. That if he wasn't trapped as that weak _human_ boy (this caused their hearts to twinge. Painfully.), then he would have crushed him. That he was nothing compared to Aizen.

They asked who Aizen was. And were shocked with the answer.

They weren't expecting him to say that he was his creator and that he was his Lord and Master in his past life as an Arrancar (they were also shocked to learn that he had been an Arrancar). That he was a man of such power and evil, that he made Voldemort look like absolute trash.

So yeah...that hadn't really worked. The weird changes that had occurred with Harry was suddenly explained. His distaste with English food, his new found grasp on school concepts. There were times, of course, that felt like they could be his best friend even when he wasn't Harry. When they were in the library, and they spotted Malfoy in the corner. Ulquiorra remarked about how his ridiculous hairstyle was so year 1 and that he should change it to be taken seriously. Ron had burst out laughing, which had gotten them kicked out of the library.

He could calmly chat to Hermione about Arithmancy and other more complicated subjects that the others could not understand. And it was hysterical when Arnold the Pygmy puff would jump up and take a nap on Ulquiorra's irritated head.

At times like this they could convince themselves that it was just Harry.

But it wasn't. Those moments were short lived because he would always be him. Ulquiorra. He and the other transfers would talk about things they could never understand. They laughed about how hypocritical 'Tousen' was, and seethed about 'Nnoitora's' sexist nature. They smiled at the mention of 'Nel' and twitched at the name Szayel. They were from another world that the Trio would never be in, could never see. And that made them sad.

Right now they were in DADA, practicing some higher level kidou. Granted, most of the students absolutely sucked, but they were on a tight schedule with the war and all. They were practicing Bakadou 61: Rikujōkōrō. Ulquiorra had paired off with Ichigo, and was _pwning_ his ass. Rukia was doing the same with Renji. Matsumoto had paired up with Ginny, and they were doing alright. Matsumoto was better at it of course, due to the 200-250 years of experience. Ron and Hermione were doing all right, Ron was surprisingly doing slightly better then Hermione.

Ulquiorra raised his finger like he was preparing to fire a cero and chanted the incantation.

_"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Bakadou 61: Rikujōkōrō._

Six bright shafts of light shot from Ulquiorra's fingers and trapped Ichigo, who let out a surprised choking noise. He began to struggle furiously, twisting and turning and cursing in frustration.

"Dammit Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra sighed. "Do not struggle so much trash. It makes you look weak."

"DIE YOU BASTARD! Or better yet, may Grimmjow Caja Negación your sorry ass!"

"...Teme."

"Nya."

Ron sighed and turned to Hermione. "I hate this. It's like Harry never even existed." Hermione bit her lip. "I know. I mean, I feel kinda empty. Like we're missing something."

Ulquiorra had let Ichigo go by now and Ichigo himself was trying the kidou. Brows furrowed and hands raised, he was the figure of concentration.

Like that helped.

_"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" __Bakadou 61: Rikujōkōrō!_

Six weak shafts of light came down and feebly latched on to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra moved his arms up a little bit and the entire spell shattered. It was kinda pathetic.

"At least it did not explode in your face."

"Shut up."

Hitsugaya clapped for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, class is over. Please practice the spells you have learned for your homework. Please. You lot _really_ need it. Dismissed." The students packed up their things and left the classroom talking cheerfully.

"Have you done Kuchiki-sensei's homework?"

"Don't you just think Rangkiu-san is one hot piece of-"

"I'm hungry."

The Trio and Shinigami ignored the other students chatter and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione turned to Ulquiorra in attempt to make some conversation.

"So Harry-"

"Ulquiorra."

Hermione faltered. "Oh, yes. Ulquiorra. How are you liking kidou?"

Ulquiorra responded thoughtfully. "It is...different then what I am used to, but it is very effective. Even when it malfunctions. Isn't that right, Abariai?" Renji glared at Ulquiorra from Rukia's side.

"Shut up! I only did that because I was desperate! Besides it worked! Kinda."

"Oh please. Szayel Aporro defeated you quite soundly."

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo and Rukia roared with laughter while the Trio, once again, stood off to the side confused. Ginny finally asked the question.

"Who's Szayel Aporro?"

All the Shinigami turned to look at each other, sharing secret smiles and conspiratorial glances before Renji turned to them grinning.

"Oh nobody." He said airily. "It's nothing really." Ichigo snorted.

The Trio exchanged befuddled glances and upset frowns. Why were they always left in the dark? And this wasn't something they could research either. They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at the Gyriffindor table and began eating their lunch. As usual, Ulquiorra ignored all the English food and took some Udon noodles and a steaming cup of green tea. As the group commence eating, Ichigo suddenly stood up. He began to look back and forth and began murmuring,

"Where is she? Where?"

The Trio and Shinigami looked at Ichigo concerned for his mental health.

"Uh, Ichigo? Are you-?"

"ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo was then glomped by a large green blur and landed in the middle of the walkway between the Gyriffindor and Hufflepuff tables. The whole Hall went silent at the strange occurrence, while Ron turned to Ginny.

"Why does Ichigo always get attacked by green blurs?!" Ginny shrugged.

The person who glomped Ichigo was revealed and the whole entire male population gaped. It was an extremely curvaceous woman with long green hair. She wore some type of helmet/hat thing in the shape of a ram's skull. A long pink mark stretched across her beaming face. Her eyes were a light brown and glowed with childish innocence. She wore a extremely short torn green shirt and skirt was was completely barefoot. She was currently hugging Ichigo to the point where he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Ichigo! Nel hasn't seen you in forever!" She squealed, still hugging him and crushing his face into her chest. Every male in the room glared enviously (excluding Renji and Ulquiorra) at the sight of Ichigo getting crushed into the chest of what appeared to be a goddess.

"Nel..." Ichigo gasped. "I...can't...breathe..." 'Nel' gasped and let go of him, while he crouched down and breathed in deeply, gasping for air. He stood up with Nel's help and gave her a good old fashioned hug. "What are you doing her Nel?" He asked once they parted.

"Nel heard about the war that's going on." She chirped (Everyone noticed her use of third person). "Nel thought she could be some help!"

Ichigo grinned. "Really? That would be awesome Nel! You'd be a great help with your powers restored!"

You see, after the Winter War Nel came to visit Ichigo to see if he was alright. This had freaked out many of the Shinigami and attempted to attack her until Ichigo ran up and after 10 minutes of yelling, convinced them that she was his friend. After talking about what she was going to do now that the war was over, Ichigo had Orihime use her rejection abilities to fix Nel's spiritual pressure, which had been damaged during that first fight with Nnoitora that had gotten her kicked out of the Espada.

Nel grinned. "Well, Nel also brought help! Nel thinks that he will be eager to see Ichigo again!"

Ichigo smiled confused. "Who's 'he'? And why would he be eager to see me? I don't really know any Arrancar."

"Oh really?" A rough rebellious male voice drawled. Everyone turned to see a dark silhouette standing in the shadows of the doorway. He stepped fully into the Great Hall and began sauntering towards Ichigo confidently. The Shinigami gasped. Renji spat out his drink mid-swallow and began coughing, Rukia turned pale and Ulquiorra's eyes were wider then the Trio had ever seen them. Ichigo's eyes were wide and he pointed at the approaching figure sputtering.

"N-no Way! WHAT THE HELL?!"

He was tall, and muscular. He had short bright blue hair, with a couple strands hanging in front of his equally blue eyes. He eyes were marked with blue. He wore a white button down shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to around his elbows. The shirt was open in the front, a black T shirt underneath. Around his neck he wore some type of tooth on a thin silver chain that stood out against his dark T shirt. His bottoms were dark blue well fit jeans, with a sword with a blue hilt shaped in a jagged S shaped was tucked into his belt. He wore thick black combat boots with silver laces. He also wore some sort of mask on his right jawbone, and was grinning cockily. He seemed _really _familiar.

He approached Ichigo, who was still standing, mouth agape and making a strangled choking noise. The mystery man approached Ichigo casually and smirked.

"Yo Ichigo. Remember me?"

"GRIMMJOW?!!!"

_**Mission Status:**_

_Time: 2:00 pm, May 21__st_

_Place: Great Hall_

_Status: HIGH ALERT. Ex- Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has arrived at Hogwarts though he has been documented as deceased. Will report with more details later_

**A/N: Woo! Grimmjow and Nel! I couldn't resist bringing them in, and for those who say that Grimmjow is dead, that's not actually true. His fate in technically undetermined and he _could _be alive. Unlikely, but it's possible! Review and Chibi Nel and Grimmjow will give you a milkshake (chocolate or strawberry) and hugs! 'Cuz we all like hugs. And milkshakes.**


	20. Well, there goes my nap: Damn Arrancars

**A/N: Woo! Thank you long weekend! I have a long weekend next week too, so yay! Here's Chapter...20? **

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.  
**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 2:00 pm, May 21st_

_Place: Great Hall_

_Status: HIGH ALERT. Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has arrived at Hogwarts. Oh, and so has Neliel Tu Oderschvank (Nel).  
_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_He approached Ichigo, who was still standing, mouth agape and making a strangled choking noise. The mystery man approached Ichigo casually and smirked._

"_Yo Ichigo. Remember me?"_

"_GRIMMJOW?!!!"_

"Grim-Grim-Grimmjow?!" Ichigo stuttered in absolute shock. I mean, he thought he _killed _him! Shock was a understandable reaction.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, hi Ichigo. You look...traumatized."

Que irritated anime vein.

"OF COURSE I LOOK TRAUMATIZED YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled out. "YOU'RE DEAD, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

Grimmjow looked unfazed. "Dude, actually you didn't kill me. And Nnoitora (damn bastard) technically didn't kill me. You guys just kicked the living crap out me. But I lived."

"How?!"

"Well, I was in the desert dying, when Nel over there started drooling on me..."

Ichigo turned to Nel. "YOU healed him?" Nel nodded happily

"Nel was lonely." Nel said seriously, though it was kinda hard to take her seriously due to the fact that she spoke in third person. "And Nel found Grimmy! So Nel healed Grimmy and we've been friends ever since!" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow.

"...Seriously?"

"She grows on you. Kinda like...what's that weird plant thing that grows on wet rocks?"

"...Moss?"

"Yeah! She's like moss!"

"I'll admit that's true, but _Grimmy_?"

"Oh Shut up _Itsygo!"_

"HEY!"

"OI!" Renji roared out. "Shut it!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to him, pissed that their glaring match had been interrupted.

"Tch."

"Whatever."

" So, Jeagerjaques," Renji addressed Grimmjow turning back to his lunch, "what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kick Arrancar ass."

"...isn't it the other way around?"

"No. Wonderweis loved Tousen, and Tousen and I didn't really get along."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I guess we would've gotten along okay if he hadn't, oh I don't know, CUT MY FRIGGIN' ARM OFF!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! 'I GOT RID OF IT' MY ASS!"

"Grrrr....DIE!"

"No! Nel doesn't want Ichigo and Grimmy to fight!" Nel cried out, tears welling up her her big brown eyes.

Now, as you may know, there is one thing men fear above all others. And that is women. The thing the fear just a little more then the women _themselves_ is commitment _with _a woman. And the one thing that they fear _above all others_ is...

An _emotional_ woman. Especially a crying one.

That being said, Ichigo and Grimmjow immediately ceased their shouting match and flocked Nel, waving their arms frantically so she would Just. Stop. Crying.

"No! No Nel! We're not fighting!"

"Yeah! See?! Totally not fighting! _Please _stop crying!"

Nel sniffed, "Are you sure?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded frantically. "Yeah! We're..._allies_. Right?" Ichigo said the word 'allies' like it was poison.

"Uh Huh." Grimmjow added. "...we'll be-" he grimaced "-..._working together_ right?"

Nel grinned and bounced around happily. "Nel is so happy! Nel doesn't like it when Grimmy and Ichigo fight!" She then happily threw her arms around both of their necks in a hug. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other behind her back in despair.

Nel then took each of their hands and began to drag them to the Gyriffindor table, Ichigo and Grimmjow glaring at each other behind her back. Ulquiorra then decided to stand up.

"It has been awhile, _Grimmjow._"

Grimmjow froze. And slowly turned to face him. His face was set in the picture of perfect surprise, which slowly changed into a look of fury.

"YOU!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Ulquiorra?!"

"Welcome to my world." Ichigo mumbled. He was ignored.

"But you're DEAD. Kurosaki _killed _you!...Right?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who nodded in confirmation. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was killed in the Winter War."

"HUH? Then how-?"

"It's a reincarnation thing. Don't ask."

Grimmjow slowly smirked. "Alright. Well, lucky day for me. Now we can finish our fight."

"...What fight would that be exactly? I do not think I was moronic enough to accept one of your foolish challenges."

"_What _was that now?"

Ichigo pretended (and failed) to not look relieved and said, "Oh, you two are going to fight? What a shame. Guess you won't have time to fight me then, ri-?"

"We're going to finish our fight too, ya damned strawberry."

"Dammit. And my name, for the _last_ time, mean NUMBER ONE GUARDIAN DAMMIT!"

"Sure. Of _course _it does."

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nel and Ulquiorra finally all sat down and Grimmjow picked up a baked potato and examined it curiously.

"What the hell is this?" Ron choked.

"Are you _serious?_"

Grimmjow turned to Ron scowling, which was a little terrifying because he was, well, you know, Grimmjow.

"Who the fuck are you, brat?" Ron, while intimidated, twitched a bit at the term 'brat.'

"Ron Weasely." Grimmjow snorted with laughter

"That is one fucking ridiculous name."

"How odd. We actually agree on something." Ulquiorra muttered while eating his Udon.

"HARRY!"

"Ulquiorra."

"Oh right. Sorry."

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. "What-?"

"Reincarnation thing. You get used to it."

"Huh."

"Ooooh!" Nel squealed picking up some brown desert dish. "Ichigo! Is this your world's 'chocolate'?"

"Uh, yeah. That's chocolate pudding."

Nel stuck her finger in the bowl and licked it off the pudding from her finger. She smiled, giggling and licking her lips. She began to reach for some more, when Renji caught her hand.

"Uh, hey. Nel right?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah, we don't really stick our fingers in the pudding to eat it."

"You don't?"

"No, you take some with the ladle-"

"Ladle?"

"-the big spoon thing."

"Oh. Okay!"

"-and then using the big spoon thing, you put in your bowl-"

"Uh huh."

"and _then_ you eat it. If you want more then just use the big spoon to put some more in your own bowl."

"Wow! Thanks Renli!"

"Renji."

"Nel knew that !"

Nel turned to Grimmjow eagerly, who was now examining the weird soft, slippery, yellow brick thing. Grimmjow noticed her looking at him and stopped examining the abnormally soft and colored brick. That apparently was _some _type of food! Humans. They make up such weird stuff. He scowled. "What is it-mph!"

The 'mph' was because Nel had coated her fingers in chocolate pudding and stuffed it into Grimmjow open mouth. Ichigo spat out his drink and began choking on it, while Ron pounded him on the back in effort to clear his airway, Renji and Ulquiorra raised their eyebrows and Rukia sighed adoringly at the sweet and romantic scene, well it was sweet and romantic in her eyes. Grimmjows eyes were wide, and held a comical look of surprise. Nel on the other hand was waiting patiently for Grimmjow to get over his shock and try the wonderful treat they called 'pudding'. Grimmjow finally got over his surprise after a minute or so and jerked away from Nel, her fingers (now covered with smeared pudding and saliva) coming out of his mouth. He smacked his lips, tongue rolling around the insides of his mouth, testing the foreign taste.

Nel, meanwhile, wiped her hand clean on a unsuspecting first year's robe.

Grimmjow nodded thoughtfully and turned to Nel. "Huh, not bad. What's that called again?" Nel beamed. "It's called 'pudding' Grimmy! Nel likes it!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I kinda figured."

The two continued testing out the strange new food, while Ichigo turned to a dully surprised Ulquiorra.

"What. The. _Fuck_?"

Ulquiorra shrugged.

* * *

After lunch the group skipped class and once again snuck the Shinigami's new comrades up to the Gryffindor common room (again. Seriously, how many humanoid people did they _know?_). There, Nel ran around the room (with Ichigo and Grimmjow keeping an eye on her, in case she accidentally blew something up or something like that) in childish awe.

"Wow! Look at all the red and gold Grimmy!"

"I'm more of a blue person."

Nel pouted. "Aw, but Grimmy! It's so cheerful here."

Grimmjow averted his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Yeah. Greeeat."

"Hmmm. Nel thought she heard Grimmy say something?"

"Nope, _'Nel'_ is mistaken."

"~Okay!"

They sat by the fire in the armchairs or on the floor. Grimmjow shocked them all, except for Ulquiorra and Nel, by curling up close to the fire, kinda like a cat. He noticed them all staring and demanded, "What?"

"...What are you doing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're acting like a cat." (1)

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Ulquiorra, back me up!"

"No he's not."

"Huh!? What do you mean? He totally is!"

"Regardless, we made a pact."

"...you made a _pact_? What do you mean?"

"No." Grimmjow cut off and looked at Ulquiorra meaningfully. "There are somethings that we should NEVER, EVER talk about. EVER."

Ron snorted, but was cut off in surprise when he saw Ulquiorra nodding wisely.

"...Seriously Harry?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Dammit!" Ron turned to Ginny. "I just can't seem to get that." Ginny patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"So." Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra. "You're a Shinigami now."

Ulquiorra dipped his head "That is correct."

"Seems like only yesterday that you were Aizen's favorite mindless tool."

"Seems like only yesterday that _you_ were Aizen's favorite toy to screw around with."

"What was that?"

"He had your _arm _cut off Grimmjow. I am pretty sure he only kept you around for his own personal amusement."

Grimmjow made a move to stand up and kick his skinny ass (because he's in Harry's body right now, and Harry is pretty scrawny), when Nel tugged on his shirt frowning.

"No. Nel doesn't want Grimmy and Ulqui to fight." Grimmjow protested. "But-!"

Nel gave him a stern look.

He sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. But one of these days you have to let me kick their asses."

"Grimmy can kick Ichigo and Ulqui's asses when Nel's not here."

"Sweet."

Ulquiorra smirked and coughed. "Whipped." Grimmjow snapped towards him. "_What was that?"_

Ulquiorra face remained impassive. "You heard me trash. I believe I said that you were 'whipped'."

Renji and Rukia snickered. "Pwned."

"Why you bastard, I'm gonna-WAIT A MINUTE!" Grimmjow suddenly pointed at Ulquiorra, eyes wide. "YOU SMIRKED!" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and smirked somemore. Just to freak him out. Which it did. His eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets like a cliche cartoon.

Ichigo sighed. "I know. It's really creepy at first. Don't worry, after weeks of constant exposure you get used to it."

The Trio shared the, as of now and forever, confused glances, but understood his reaction. After all, Har-uh, _Ulquiorra_ barely showed any facial expression at all _now._ And according to what little information they had gained from the Shinigami's conversations, he showed even less emotion back when they knew him.

As the Group talked and joked and skipped a huge majority of their classes, it seemed like things were picking up. The atmosphere was warm and cheery, and Ichigo and Grimmjow had quite a few amusing face offs. Nel, of course, always put them back in their place with her innocent pouting and protests. Yup, things were going great. That is until they felt the castle tremor and notice a crushing and twisted spiritual pressure.

Rukia stood up from Renji's lap, a serious frown set upon her china doll features.

"They're here. The Arrancars."

"...Damn. I was hoping I could take a nap."

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 4:00 pm, May 21st _

_Place: Gyriffindor Common Room_

_Status: CRITICAL. ARRANCARS HAVE MADE THEIR MOVE AND ARE ATTACKING HOGWARTS SCHOOL. PREPARE FOR BATTLE._

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Woo, they going to kick some Arrancar ass! Oh! Check out my profile, 'cuz I've got a poll going about if there should be any GrimmNel in the story. The Grimmjow and Nel interactions are more friend-like right now. Remember, Nel has a childlike mind, so she's always going to do some stuff that seems kinda romantic, but not mean it that way or realize that she's doing it. So please vote, I want your guys opinion!**

**(1) To really get that whole acting cat-like conversation, check out my other story Experiments**

**Please Review! If you do, Nel will give you some chocolate pudding! Or if you don't like chocolate, then vanilla. Your choice.**


	21. Confrontation: Ulquiorra actually yells!

**A/N: So, no action yet, but we have some Ulquiorra emotion! yeah, he kinda blows a fuse in the Trio's faces. Yay. So, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had fianls and I failed my Mandarin final, cuz it's Mandarin and I've been feeling kinda bleh. But here's Chapter 21, enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.  
**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

**Inner Hollow**

Sorting Hat

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 4:00 pm, May 21__st_

_Place: Gyriffindor Common Room_

_Status: CRITICAL. ARRANCARS HAVE MADE THEIR MOVE AND ARE ATTACKING HOGWARTS SCHOOL. PREPARING FOR BATTLE._

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_As the Group talked and joked and skipped a huge majority of their classes, it seemed like things were picking up. The atmosphere was warm and cheery, and Ichigo and Grimmjow had quite a few amusing face offs. Nel, of course, always put them back in their place with her innocent pouting and protests. Yup, things were going great. That is until they felt the castle tremor and noticed a crushing and twisted spiritual pressure._

_Rukia stood up from Renji's lap, a serious frown set upon her china doll features._

"_They're here. The Arrancars."_

"_...Damn. I was hoping I could take a nap."_

The Trio's eyes widened in shock. Arrancars? Here? NOW?!…wait…how the hell did they know that? As the Trio was musing over this very unimportant issue, the Shinigami and Arrancar had risen from their seats and were striding purposely from the common room with Ichigo issuing commands.

"Rukia, Renji find McGonagall and tell her that it's time and to put the place underlockdown and alert the Soul Society."

They nodded in unison. "Got it!" and dashed down the corridor, searching for the Headmistress' spiritual pressure.

"Ulquiorra, Nel, Grimmjow, you guys are coming with me to kick some ass and stall until more reinforcements arrive."

"Phff. Pansy."

"SAY WHAT?!"

" '_Stall until more reinforcements arrive?'_"

"I'm rash and charge into things blindly, I'm not _stupid._"

"Could'a fooled me."

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Could we focus here?" Ulquiorra put in, tired of their endless bitching.

"Yeah!" Nel exclaimed. "I wanna kick some ass!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at her. Because while she was in that body, hearing her say that so innocently, well, it was rather odd.

"Uh. Right."

They hurried down the corridor, down the stairs and out to the school grounds with the Trio following calling out questions.

"Oi! Harry!"

"Ulquiorra!"

"Whatever! What's going on?"

"The war is starting and I would appreciate if you stayed behind. I have grown slightly attached to you humans and would prefer you alive."

The Shinigami and Arrancar continued walking, while the Trio stopped short for a moment. After they processed Ulquiorra's, well to be frank, the word _retarded_ is what we're looking for. So, after they processed Ulquiorra's retarded confession of what they decided to choose as _friendship_, they continued to follow them.

"We can handle it!"

"Yeah! We survived You-Know-Who! We'll be fine!"

Ulquiorra rounded on them, pissed and frustrated. "No you cannot!"

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. "Who's 'You-Know-Who'?"

"It's what they call Voldemort, who was pretty much their version of Aizen."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…_You-Know-Who?"_

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

"Kurosaki. Neliel. Trash." Ulquiorra addressed them, still facing the Trio. Grimmjow twitched.

"Yeah?"

"Go on ahead. I will be with you shortly."

"Alright, have fun breaking up with your friends!" Ichigo, Nel and Grimmjow hurried towards the source of spiritual pressure and met up with Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Rangiku, who were also hurrying towards the spiritual energy and happened to run into them halfway around the lake.

Ulquiorra turned to the stunned Trio and glared. A legit glare. It was kinda terrifying. Like, he was looking into their souls and freezing it. And then taking a giant ass hammer and crushing them. That's kind of terrifying.

"I am sick of hearing you blather on about how you can do whatever you want. You are mere humans, you would not survive against Arrancars."

"But, we fought Vold-"

"VOLDEMORT WAS WEAK!"

The Trio fell silent at the outburst. From the fact _Ulquiorra _was shouting or the statement, we're not sure, but we're going to assume from the statement.

"Weak?" Ron asked quietly. "I don't know what happened to you, but Harry would never be so stupid to consider him weak." Ulquiorra glared.

"_'Harry'_ was stupid to think he could end a war single-handedly. How he pulled that off is completely beyond me, and for the last time it's ULQUIORRA. I am not Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a weak foolish human boy that would not survive this attack. And seeing as he was the Wizarding Worlds savior, which is actually quite depressing, then neither can _you_."

The Trio stood silently, fuming.

"Aizen was 10 times more powerful then Voldemort," Ulquiorra continued ignoring Ron and Ginny's wince. "Wonderweiss was a Vasto Lorde, he was Aizen's trump card. You cannot handle this war. So, try to use what little brain cells you have and stay out of it." And with that, Ulquiorra turned away and strode towards the approaching Arrancars, his hands in his pockets.

The Trio stood there, now more shocked instead of angry. Mainly because the idea of some being that much more powerful then Voldemort imploded their heads. Or the fact they completely lost him with "Vasto Lorde". Hermione turned to the stunned Weaselys.

"So. What do we do?"

They had no answer.

* * *

Ulquiorra strode quickly to the Forest, which was the source of the dark spiritual pressure. _Why is it always the Forest?_ He thought to himself before meeting up with Nel, Byakuya, Histugaya, Rangiku and the Trash (Ichigo and Grimmjow). Ulquiorra gave a short bow and alerted them of his presence.

"Have you formatted a plan?" Ulquiorra asked Trash #1 (Ichigo). Ichigo nodded, not questioning what happened with the three humans. "Yeah, we distract and contain them until Soul Society gets here." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "So...we are going into this with pretty much _no_ plan whatsoever."

Trash #2(Grimmjow) nodded "Yeah, pretty much. Awesome right?"

"...Trash."

"SON OF A-!"

"We must focus." Byakuya's cool voice cut through Grimmjow's swearing. Grimmjow stared at Byakuya intently, his head tipped to the side like a curious kitten, something that Ichigo noticed with much glee.

"You look familiar..." Grimmjow mused. "Who are you?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain-"

"OH! You're the guy who killed Zommari!"

"...yes."

"You're also the brother of that female Shinigami whose head I nearly ceroed off and whose stomach I impaled!"

"..."

"...what?"

"After we win this battle you are dead, Arrancar."

"...what'd I say?"

Ichigo sighed, and to Ulquiorra's bewilderment, pulled out a worn lion plushie.

"Oi. Kon. Get your sorry ass up." The doll twitched and began to move. It glared at Ichigo.

"Shut up Ichigo! I finally get some fresh air and this is where you take me! And Nee-san isn't even here to welcome me and tenderly caress my soft fur, or embrace me into her sweet, soft-"

"Dude! I don't want to hear your twisted sex fantasies about Rukia!" Byakuya glared at the doll, and the doll pouted.

"Well, what do you want then?" Ichigo smirked cruelly. A smirk that would make Hichigo proud, and he began ranting to Zangetsu about how he had taught their King well in sadistic glares in Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu ignored him, seeing as he didn't give a shit.

"Cough it up."

"WHAT? NO! GET AWA-mph!" Ichigo then shoved his hand down the dolls throat and began to rummage around the doll's insides, looking for something. Histugaya then spoke up, feeling sorry for the choking doll, who was spluttering and looking very uncomfortable.

Well, he looked more tortured then uncomfortable.

"Um, can't you use the glove?"

"Meh."

"Kurosaki-"

"I approve of this method." The entire group turned, stunned, towards Byakuya, including Ichigo, who was still poking his hand around the doll's stomach.

"Huh?"

"While I approve of Kurosaki's barbaric methods of extracting the modsoul," Byakuya continued, "I must insist that he make haste with extracting it while causing the doll as much pain as possible."

"Alright!"

"ARGGH!"

Ichigo finally extracted a small green pill from the doll, wiped it off with his shirt, and then swallowed it. He emerged from his body in full Shinigami mode, with his Captains haori fluttering behind him. None was quite sure how, seeing as there was NO wind at all, but they learned to stop questioning these things. Byakuya, Rangiku and Hitsugaya swallowed their soul candy and exited their bodies as well. The soul candies Yuki **(1)**, Momone, and Bruce** (2)** remained in their bodies. The Group looked into wonderment as they began to 'interact' with each other.

Bruce, in Hitsugaya's body, dived behind a tree, muttering to himself that this was a "99% chance of safety". Momone, in Matsumoto's body, began flirting with Kon, who happily responded with hearts in his eyes. Yuki, stood there, looking around before turning to Byakuya expectantly. Hitsugaya turned to Byakuya muttering "Lucky Bastard." Matsumoto giggled but abruptly stopped as she saw that Kon and Momone had begun making out, and moved to separate them.

"Hey! Soul Candy! If you're going to do something inappropriate and stupid don't do it with Ichigo's body!"

"Thank you for taking responsibility for once, Matsumoto."

"If you're going to do something that idiotic, go for someone _really _hot, like Kuchiki Taicho's body. He's defenseless!"

"MATSMOTO!"

A loud howl echoed throughout the school grounds, stopping them in their tracks. Ichigo quickly put on the Soul Extracting Glove thingy and pushed Ulquiorra out of his body. Ulquiorra emerged in a standard black shihakshou, Murciélago at his side in her pale green sheath.

Ichigo turned to Kon, who was rubbing the handshaped mark on his cheek where Rangiku slapped him.

"Kon! Take Ulquiorra's body and the rest of the Soul Candy to the castle. Make up some excuse about why he's unconcious."

"Right!"

"Oh, and Byakuya's soul candy! Uh, Yuki!" Yuki turned to him. "You seem to actually have a sense of logic-"

"HEY!"

" -so take care of the rest of these idiots alright?" Yuki nodded and beckoned to the others and they sprinted towards the castle, dragging Ulquiorra's body with them.

"...They're soooo screwed."

"TAICHO!"

"NII-SAMA!"

Renji and Rukia appeared next to Byakuya via shunpo.

"We alerted Soul Society and the Headmistress. The school is under lockdown and Soul Soceity is sending reinforcements."

Byakuya nodded. Ichigo stepped forward. "Alright. Let's go!"

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow and Nel all nodded and said, "Hai!"

Byakuya and Ulquiorra just nodded.

They drew their Zanpaktous and jumped into the sky, ready to begin the battle.

It was on.

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 5:00 pm, May 21st_

_Place: Hogwarts grounds, Forbidden Forest_

_Status: CRITICAL. HAVE BEGUN TO ATTACK AND ARE AWAITING REINFORCEMENTS._

**A/N: Yay! Begin fighting Arrancars! Woo! The results of the GrimmNel poll was that they should just be close allies/friends. It was close though, 4 to 3, with 2 not really caring. Thanks to everyone who voted! I'm putting a new poll up. It doesn't relate to this story, but if you read my story Secrets then check it out. If you didn't read my story Secrets... then go to my profile and read it :D  
**

**(1): Yuki is the second most popular soul candy. The first most popular is Chappy, but Chappy in Byakuya's body would be the end of the world.  
**

**(2): They're the soul candy that they used when they were patrolling the world of the living in the Arrancar Arc.  
**


	22. It begins:The battle, not the story

**A/N: The battle begins! Woo! Due to a recent review I got, it turns out the NelGrimm poll is now 4 to 4 with 2 not really caring. So, Grimmjow's just going be a male and drop some hints, but nothing will really happen between them. But celebration for the longest chappie ever!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.  
**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

Inner Hollow

_Sorting Hat_

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 5:00 pm, May 21st _

_Place: Hogwarts Grounds, the Sky above the Forest_

_Status: ATTACKING ARRANCARS. WAITING FOR REINFORCEMENTS_

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_Byakuya nodded. Ichigo stepped forward. "Alright. Let's go!"_

_Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow and Nel all nodded and said, "Hai!"_

_Byakuya and Ulquiorra just nodded._

_They drew their Zanpaktous and jumped into the sky, ready to begin the battle._

_It was on._

The Shinigami and Arrancar leaped into the sky to face the oncoming Arrancar. A huge tear appeared in the sky, and a horde of Meno's flooded from the giant gap. They zoomed towards it, unconcerned.

Ichigo smirked. "Just some Menos? That all you got?" He unsheathed Zangetsu and easily sliced through the blundering Menos. There was a flash of light behind him, and he turned to see Grimmjow deal with two Menos. He turned to Ichigo, smirking smugly. Ichigo scowled.

"'Bet I can kill more then you can."

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER GRIMMJOW!"

Ulquiorra shunpoed over to some Menos and sliced through their masks neatly and swiftly and glanced over to see Kurosaki and Grimmjow erratically kill the Menos, engaged in some kind of contest. He sighed, and closed his eyes and looked away.

"Idiotic trash."

Renji and Rukia were fighting side by side, like always, and were being quite efficient about it.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Ice poured out of Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, and froze three Menos, while Renji used his Zabimaru and sliced them all.

"Growl, Heinko!" Matsumoto's sword dissolved into sharp ash and sliced many of the Menos when Histugaya zoomed past, cutting down Menos left and right.

Byakuya and Nel fought surprisingly well together, with Byakuya providing a cover and Nel on the offense, they made excellent progress.

* * *

"C'mon Ginny!"

"I'm coming!"

The three wizards had escaped from the schools lock-down and were sneaking off to the battle. They were worried. Harry could be killed if the enemy was as strong as he said. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed to the Forest just in time to see the Group leap into the sky. They watched enthralled and horrified as the tear opened in the blue sky and hundreds of huge black masses gushed out, roaring and blundering towards the group.

They watched, helplessly, as the group charged, and were amazed at what they saw. Ichigo and the new blue haired guy began to engage in some type of game on who could kill the most. Kuchiki Sensei was doing that pink thing again, while the new green haired girl viciously sliced through her enemies, cold and merciless. Rukia and Renji were together, as always. Hermione gasped.

"Look at that sword! It's so beautiful!"

Sode no Shirayuki pure white blade was held tightly in Rukia's palm, it's graceful long ribbon swaying gently in the wind. She lowered herself into a semi-crouch and raised her sword to point at the attacking black masses. She called out something they couldn't hear from where they were. Her pure white sword seemed to glow, and ice shot out of the tip, completely freezing her attackers, while Renji sliced through them effortlessly. The black giants seemed to disintegrate upon contact.

Ron turned to Ginny and Hermione, mouth agape. "Did you guys see that?! That was bloody amazing!"

Ginny nodded, before pointing frantically. "It's Harry!"

They saw Ulquiora calmly shunpoing through the black, slicing through their thick white faces with ease, the monsters dissolving in his wake.

Suddenly the monstrosities roared even louder and more frantically as a glowing circular Japanese door appeared in the sky.

* * *

Ulquiorra turned to see a Senkaimon appear in the sky. It opened and dozens of Hell butterflies flew out into the sky. Out of the gate appeared many he did not know, and some that he did. He recognized the Quincy orthe _Ex-Quincy _he supposed, Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi, Gin, and Orihime. There was also a small girl with a Captain's haori with two braids next to Yoruichi, the Captain of Squad 4, the Vice Captain of Squads 9, 3, and 12, and the Captain of Squad 11, who was flanked by a very...uh..._beautiful_ man, and a bald man. He supposed that one of them was his Vice captain.

The bald man grinned, and had his Zanpaktou slung over his shoulder. "YO! The cavalry has arrived!"

"Che!" The Shinigami turned to stare at Grimmjow who was looking at them back, bored. "Just some damn Shinigami." Just then Nel appeared next to Grimmjow, and put him a headlock. Grimmjow began to struggle for air as Nel chastised him.

Orihime was surprised to see them there, but she had more important things to worry about. "Ulquiorra!"

* * *

"Great." Ginny muttered. "It's the big breasted bimbo again."

"Ummmm...would you hate me if I said she wasn't that bad of a person?"

GLARE.

"...I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Ulquiorra turned, smiling softly at his woman's call. He walked towards her, carrying Murciélago in his right hand, his left in his pocket. "Hello, Orihime." She beamed at him radiantly, but in his eyes, she always looked radiant.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." She chirped and she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. His left hand traveled from his pocket to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She tasted like spring and life and sweet tropical fruit, an addicting elixir he would never tire off.

* * *

"That BITCH."

"Ginny, let it go. She's actually rather nice."

GLARE+SCWOL

"-shudder- Damn, that's scary."

* * *

Ulquiorra broke the kiss, and pulled her into his chest in a sweet embrace, contentedly inhaling the flowery scent of her sunset locks. He probably could've stayed like that forever if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

"AHEM. Um, Inoue-san. Arrancars. Here. Attacking a school full of underage children."

"Actually Quincy, there are some legal adults that are students in there, as wizards come of age at the age of 17, not 18."

"...hey Espada, nice to see you too."

"Likewise Quincy."

"_Ex_-Quincy."

"_Ex- _Espada."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two glared at each other, with Orihime glancing between the two nervously. The stare off continued for about a minute, before Ulquiorra sighed. He didn't want to '_make nice_' with the _Ex-_ Quincy, but it would make Orihime happy.

He reluctantly stuck out his hand. "I am...sorry," He managed to choke out, "that I cut off your hand."

Ishida glared at him, before relaxing. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry that I tried to kill you."

"Apology accepted."

"...and I'm sorry for all those voodoo rituals I practiced out of spite and jealousy on you when I thought I was in love with Inoue-san."

"...what?"

"Well, it's all well and good, let's kill some Hollows!" Ishida exclaimed loudly, ignoring Ulquiorra's question. He then moved towards the Menos happily with Ulquiorra and Orihime staring after him. Ulqiorra turned to Orihime who just shrugged.

* * *

"Huh."

"What is it Ginny?"

"Nothing...it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"The guy wearing the glasses is kinda hot."

"..."

"Uh, Ginny?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Well, seeing as he's taken the hand and talking intimately into that girl with miniskirt and braids' ear, I think he's taken."

"...Dammit."

* * *

As Orihime joined her Captain to set up a medical area, Ulquiorra observed the rest of the Shinigami. Most of the Shinigami were looking at Ulquiorra curiously, but didn't seem too wary of him. The small woman next to Yoruichi, however, was glaring at him calculatingly. She turned her back to him, and he noticed the large kanji two on her haori.

_Ah. _He thought. _So she's the Captain of Squad 2, the Secret Remote Squad. No wonder she is wary._

He noticed a huge heavily scared man, leering at him like Grimmjow would. His dark hair was spiked up and each spike had a small silver bell dangling from the tips. He wore a black eyepatch, and his haori was torn and tattered. The bald man stood next to him casually. But the _'beautiful'_ man was gone. Where-?

"You are soooo gorgeous!"

That was the only warning he got before he was mobbed by a purple blur. Next thing he knew, the _beautiful_ man was holding his face in his hands, examining it, beaming. He could almost see the happy sparkles surrounding him.

It was...disturbing.

"Oh, Orihime-chan has the _best_ taste!" He trilled, now examining his hair. "She chooses the most handsome men, what do you think Ikkaku?" He called over to the bald man, who looked him over and shrugged. "I dunno Yumi, I don't really pay attention to how a _guy_ looks." '_Yumi_' sniffed, before turning to the overwhelmed Ulquiorra. He happily stuck out a hand.

"My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika!"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Oooh! Ulquiorra! What a lovely name!"

"...Thank you, I suppose."

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"...Did Harry just get glomped by that feather wearing chick?"

"Um, Ronald?"

"Yeah?"

"...I think that's a man."

"..."

"That's...disturbing."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ulquiorra blinked in the face of this eccentric man. "May I ask, what is your position in the Goeti 13?

Yumichika twittered. "Ah! Such beautiful manners. I am 5th seat of Squad 11. The bald man over there-"

"HEY! I'M NOT BALD!"

"-that's Ikkaku, our 3rd seat." Ulquiorra's brows furrowed. "I see. If that is the case, then where is your Vice Captain?"

"Ah yes! Fukutaicho!" Yumichika called out towards his Captain. "There's someone who wants to meet you!"

Ulquiorra heard young girlish laughter. And then a small pink haired little girl appeared at Yumichika's shoulder. Her wide brown cinnamon eyes sparkling innocently, a large grin on her face. "Hiya!" she chirped. Ulquiorra blinked. "Ah, hello. You are the fukutaicho of Squad 11?"

She nodded happily. "Yup! My name's Kusajishi Yachiru! I bet once this is over you and Ken-chan will have lots of fun!"

"...Ken-chan?"

"It's what she calls the Captain."

"...I...see..."

Suddenly, the Captain of Squad 2 appeared in front of them. She looked at all of them coldly. "We are preparing to engage in battle. Move out." Yumichika saluted cheerfully. "Hai, Soifon Taicho!" and shunpoed over to his captain. Soifon Taicho turned to him frostily, but Ulquiorra was not daunted and stared back levelly. "I will be watching you, _Quatro._" She hissed threateningly before shunpoing over to stand next to Yoruichi.

Ulquiorra turned to face the oncoming Menos and raised his sword. He had a feeling that this would require his shikai. He moved towards the army of Hollows with the rest of the Shinigami, calling out his sword.

"Bind. Murciélago."

His sword glowed a faint green and extended into the ebony lance of Murciélago's shikai. Gripping it with his right hand, he swung his lance in a long graceful horizontal arc, and sliced cleanly through six Menos Grande. Gathering his spiritual energy, he focused it all on his lance, which glowed a eerie bright green. He then threw it with deadly speed and accuracy at a large group of Menos, where it sliced them all in half, before it returned to his hand. Where he gave it a little spin, to test it's movements. Once he was satisfied, he charged at the army of Gillians.

* * *

"...."

"DID YOU JUST _SEE_ THAT?!"

"...Amazing..."

"Holy mother of-"

"...Guess we shouldn't be too worried about him, huh?"

* * *

Ichigo flew towards some oncoming Menos and sliced threw them easily.

"Alright that's 27."

A large red light flashed and about 30 Menos were obliterated. Ichigo turned to the smirking Grimmjow. "49. Top that Strawberry." Grimmjow watched gleefully as he spotted the irritated vein pop in Ichigo's forehead.

"No fair! You used cero!"

"No one said I couldn't"

"FINE! CERO!" Ichigo then fired a cero from his fingertips, eliminating about 35 Menos. He turned back to the surprised Grimmjow. "Suck on that, you damn kitten!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, _KITTEN!_"

* * *

"...so...that's cero."

"Yup."

"...How-?"

"No idea."

* * *

Yumichika and Ikkaku smirked at each other before calling on their shikais.

"Bloom! Fuji Kujaku!"

"Grow! Hozukimaru!"

Four sickle blades emerged and sheath and sword connected into a three part pole. The two warriors of Squad 11 lept forward eagerly, and began skillfully hacking away at the never ending mass of Hollows. Shuuhei and Izuru soon joined them.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" The deadly blade of Kira Izuru's blade morphed into an upside down guillotine, it's blade razor sharp.

On the inside corners.

Shuuhei sighed.

"Reap. Kazeshini." His two sycthe weapons soared through the air and slice through the Menos like butter.

Just then, a new spiritual pressure appeared. Darker and heavier, it rained on the Shinigami and they all looked up to see that Wonderweiss had finally arrived with his Arrancar Army. He let out a chilling wail, and the Arrancar charged, screaming for Aizen. The Shinigami charged forward as well, fighting the enraged army.

* * *

"...That's Wonderweiss? That little blond kid?"

"Apparently."

"Can he even talk?"

"...I...don't thinks so."

"...the _hell?_"

* * *

"Oh fuck this!" Grimmjow roared, pissed off. "Grind, PANTERA!" A huge influx of spiritual pressure, and a large vortex of wind encircled Grimmjow. All the Arrancar that had been attacking him were blown back, with yells of surprise. With a primal roar, Grimmjow let out a strong shockwave, blowing away the dust and wind to revel his true form.

* * *

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"...He's...a cat?!"

"I think it's a panther."

"Which is a cat."

"-Sigh- Yes, Ron. He's a cat."

"...Huh."

* * *

Grimmjow shot forward and impaled about 10 Arrancars in about 30 seconds, before moving on with a sick delighted laugh.

"Fucking Awesome! HaHaHa!"

Kenpachi then turned to Ichigo. "I like this guy. What's his name?"

"..."

Nel brought her sword and held it in front of her chest horizontally. "Declare, Gamuza!" Pink smoke sprung up around her, and gradually disappeared, reveling Nel's true form, holding a thick double sided lance as well as silver armor on her shoulders, neck as well as white gauntlets on her arms. She charged forward, wielding her deadly lance, like a medieval knight.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...she's a CENTAUR?!"

* * *

Neliel charged, knocking Arrancar left and right, killing dozens with her deadly lance.

Grimmjow stopped and observed Neliel's reign of death upon the unfortunate Arrancar enemies and grinned.

"Damn, that's hot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and continued to kick Arrancar ass.

"Ugh. Bankai!" Reitsu flared and Ichigo was dressed in his special Bankai outfit, ready to kick some ass. He put his hand over the left side of his face and pulled down his mask. With an inhuman growl, he shot forward, ready to kill.

* * *

"Oh my god."

"...So, Harry and the rest are Shinigami."

"Yeah."

"And the blue haired guy and green haired girl are Arrancars."

"Uh huh."

"Okay. So..._WHAT THE HELL IS ICHIGO?!"_

"Beats me."

* * *

The Shinigami slashed and fought. It seemed like they were invincible, until...

"ISHIDA!" Ishida had gotten slashed from behind after slaying a Arrancar in the form of what looked like a crab. Ishida, blood spurting from his wound, coughed up blood and tumbled down from the sky. Nemu shot out and caught him, bringing him to be healed by Unohana Taicho. Orihime's abilities would be used later for more severe injuries. After that, the Arrancars seemed to gain more confidence and were wearing down the Shinigami.

Shuuhei and Izuru fell next.

Izuru, like Ishida, fell to a surprise attack from behind and Shuuhei was stabbed in the gut when he turned to face another Arrancar after defeating his original opponent.

Yumichika collapsed soon after, when a snake like Arrancar sliced his arm with some type of poison, his arm to began to decay soon after, from the effects of the poison. Yumichika was forced to cut it off, and was knocked down soon afterward, and awoke to find Orihime tending to him.

The Arrancars weren't strong compared to the Espada, but there were too many. The Shinigami forces were weakening. When Ichigo's mask finally cracked from exhaustion, Wonderweiss decided it was time for himself to attack. With a wailing moan, he launched himself towards Ichigo, hand poised to kill. Ichigo eyes widened as he turned to face him, and he subconsciously braced himself for impact.

It never came.

Ichigo could only stand there, shocked, as Ulquiorra held Wonderweiss' hand firmly in his own. "Stand aside trash, I will handle this."

"Ulquiorra..."

"Did you not hear me trash? I will handle Wonderweiss, you are obviously too exhausted."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I do have that ace up my sleeve, as you might recall."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You mean-?"

"Yes. Deal with the other Arrancar trash, Kurosaki." Ichigo turned away and nodded.

"Right, don't get your ass killed Ulquiorra. I don't wanna have to beat the crap out of you for leaving Inoue again."

"Please, I will not be so foolish to leave her." Ichgio smirked. "That's what I wanna hear." And with that, Ichigo shunpoed off.

* * *

"Damn, that was sooo awesome!"

"How did Harry do _that?_ To stop him at that velocity and speed!"

"Pretty cool, but then again, this _is _Harry."

* * *

Ulquiorra faced Wonderweiss in a cold stare off. Sharp green orbs met dull vacant purple ones. Wonderweiss pointed at him and crooned. Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, it is I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, previous Quarto Espada." Wonderweiss gaped at him, and let out another moan. Ulquiorra sighed, "I suppose it is time to end this battle, Wonderweiss Margera." Wonderweiss moved forward, groaning, his hands charging a bala. Ulquiorra sighed and raised his sword vertically in front of his face, the blade pointing towards the ground.

"**Bankai.**"

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 7:00pm, May 21st_

_Place: Hogwarts grounds, the Sky above the Forest_

_Status: CRITICAL. VICE CAPTAINS HISAGI AND KIRA ARE DOWN, ALONG WITH 5TH SEAT AYASEGAWA AND ISHIDA UYRUU. ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER IS ENGAGING IN COMBAT WITH WONDERWEISS MArGERA._

**A/N: Woo! Next time we get to see ulquiorra's bankai! I think he would get Bankai around the same time he got shikai, cuz he had a second release, so once he remembered his zanpaktou's name he'd gain all his powers, including his bankai. The line breaks are for when I alternate from Ulquiorra and the Trio's POV.**

**Review and chibi Nel and Grimmjow will give you a hug and ice cream (chocolate or vanilla)  
**


	23. Well, that was mentally scarring

**A/N: Time for Ulquiorra's Bankai! Woo! So, it gets kinda violent with the blood and all so...yeah, just a heads up. Btw, someone asked me if anyone was going to die, and no one in Soul Society is going to die, I like them too much. The Trio does get mentally scarred though. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach...it'd be _so_ cool if I did though.  
**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

Inner Hollow

_Sorting Hat_

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 7:00pm, May 21st _

_Place: Hogwarts Grounds, The sky above the Forest_

_Status: CRITICAL. VICE CAPTAINS HISAGI AND KIRA ARE DOWN, ALONG WITH 5TH SEAT AYASEGAWA AND ISHIDA UYRUU. ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER IS ENGAGING IN COMBAT WITH WONDERWEISS MAGERA._

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

_Ulquiorra sighed, "I suppose it is time to end this battle, Wonderweiss Magera." Wonderweiss moved forward, groaning, his hands charging a bala. Ulquiorra sighed and raised his sword vertically in front of his face, the blade pointing towards the ground._

"_**Bankai."**_

Darkness flared around Ulquiorra's sword and engulfed in in a sea of midnight. Everyone, from the Arrancars to the Gotei 13 Captains trembled at the immense spiritual pressure. It rained down on them in black droplets, and felt like there was a crushing sea above them. Ishida, from his place where he was healing, paled and his eyes widened in horror from a distant memory.

"This...no way..."

Ichigo looked towards the black with hesitance and discomfort. It had been a long time since he had seen this...since he had felt this dark and dull fear...

Orihime looked towards the sky, smiling softly in acceptance, before turning back to the stunned Yumichika, who was looking at the sky in fear.

"Despite what you may think, Yumichika-san," Orihime spoke softly, snapping Yumichika's attention back towards her, "I still think that Ulquiorra's release is beautiful." Yumichika's eyes widened. "Re-Release?"

The darkness flew to Ulquiorra, and he was reveled.

* * *

Hundereds of feet below, the Trio trembled and Ginny screamed in terror. Hermione was white and shaking, her hands over her mouth, and Ron's mouth was open in a silent scream of revulsion and despair.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT?_"

* * *

Ulquiorra stretched his wings experimentally. His long black tail whipped side to side, displaying his restlessness, though his expression was the same as always.

"**Resurrección: Segunda Etapa**** Murciélago.**"

He dully noted some small differences in his release from when he was an Espada. He wore a pure black Mandarin style jacket with a Chinese collar which fit snugly over his chest and had no lining. He had a black sash tied snugly around his waist and that the ends of the sash extended down to his calves. He wore a helmet similar to his first release's, execpt his 'ears' were the length of his second.

The black fur covered his legs and waist instead of pants and the same black fur covered his arms to just above his elbows. His toes and fingers were claw like, long and deadly. His feet had become black sharp talons, and clicked against the sky. His hair had grown to be waist length and his tear marks had become bolder and black.

His sclera was green, and his irises a poisonous yellow.

His long tail cracked the air like a whip, and his wings were spread wide in a primal act of agression. His long clawed fingers clicked together and he noticed that his claws were formed of steel.

Murciélago had taken the form of his claws in this form, as to not interfere with his fighting. He clicked Murciélago together by rubbing his fingers together in gratitude. Murciélago crooned at his fingertips.

He regarded Wonderweiss with coldness, his spiritual pressure consuming the air around them, raining black. He faintly heard a horrified scream...was it his onna? Was she afraid...he discretely glanced downwards, she was healing and tending to the 5th seat of Squad 11.

She was smiling softly and looked up into his demonic eyes, light and sweet.

His black lips quirked into a barely there smile. He didn't turn away as he effortlessly caught Wonderweiss' hand and negated his bala attack. He tossed him away and turned to face the childish Vasto Lorde.

"You see here my true form." Ulquiorra murmured. "Witness, my True Despair." And with that he launched.

Wonderweiss screamed, and threw himself forward towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra flew forwards, his silhouette giving him the image of a demon from the deepest depths of Hell. Wonderweiss drew his sword, and Ulquiorra brought his arm forward to catch the steely weapon.

And the Battle between Aizen's two Vasto Lordes begins.

* * *

Down beneath the danger of the violet twilight, the three wizards huddled together in complete and utter fear. They watched in horror as their best friend (former, which they just can't seem to get) transformed from a Shinigami to a monster.

"Wh-Wha-" Hermione was only capable of stuttering, and held herself close to Ron's chest, who had sunk to his knees. Ginny had fallen down and was sitting on her bottom, her legs out in front of her, her arms the only appendages keeping her from falling flat on her back. She was shaking and pale.

_What is that? _She trembled as she saw the winged demon clash with the small wailing child. _What is that thing? Is that really....no...it can't be! No...Not Harry! It's impossible! Harry isn't..._

And it was then that it finally struck. The venomous truth that she evaded for so long crashed through and she finally understood.

Harry Potter was gone.

Only this monster remained.

* * *

Sword and Arm again clashed each against each other, and Ulquiorra and Wonderweiss again were pushed away from each other. Wonderweiss vanished, and Ulquiorra felt his appear behind him via Sonido. Ulquiorra scoffed and raised a wing, effectively blocking the attack, before slashing out with his tail, wrapping it around Wonderweiss' neck. Wonderweiss let out a chilling battle cry that blew Ulquiorra backwards. He skidded across the sky, before back flipping and jumping towards his opponent swiftly.

He slashed upwards with his hand, Murciélago's clawed tips pointed towards Wonderweiss' sterum. Wonderweiss turned at the last minute and made his own move.

Blood spurted from wounds, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

* * *

Grimmjow and Nel looked on with stunned eyes at the progressing battle. They saw Ulquiorra go for the kill, using his signature move, only to inflict a moderate slash across Wonderweiss' chest when he dodged. Wonderweiss in return, gave him a deep gash in his arm.

"What _is _that?" Grimmjow whispered. "When he regained his powers, he shouldn't have been able to gain a second form. We only had one, and he wouldn't be able to gain a Shinigami's Bankai so quickly. That and..." Grimmjow watched the battle continue with narrowed eyes. "I've NEVER seen a Bankai like that."

"It's Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."

Grimmjow and Nel turned to see Ichigo standing there calmly, he didn't seem too surprised at Ulquiorra's change in power. Grimmjow blinked.

"Segun-what now?" Ichigo face palmed with his free hand.

" Resurrección: Segunda Etapa! It's his second release form." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow grinned and shook his head. "Uh, no. We only have _one_ release form. Did you bump your head or something?" The vein popped up in Ichigo;s forehead again.

"Ulquiorra's Shinigamification," Ichigo explained "was different. It was succesful. _Really _successful."

Nel frowned. "How successful?"

"Well, when he was "Shinigamified" he got a Arrancar equivalent of Bankai, so I'd say pretty damn successful." Grimmjow gaped.

"HE HAD A ARRANCAR EQUIVALENT OF BANKAI WHEN HE WAS STILL AN ESPADA?!"

This triggered every single other Shinigami to look at them in interest. Kisuke especially. Nel blushed at all the attention and Ichigo face palmed again. Grimmjow at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"uh, my bad."

"Smooth dumb-ass."

"Wait," Nel put in her own input. "How come Nel and the other Espada didn't know about this?"

"'Cuz he kept it a secret."

"Well, not from Aizen."

"No, he kept it secret from Aizen too."

"...Serioiusly?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. My respect for him just went up a little bit."

"...Of course it did."

* * *

Ulquiorra was pushed back, his shoulder dripping blood. His right hand was clenched tightly, and while he was gravely injured, he had also inflicted some damage.

An eye for an eye.

Or in this case, An arm for a friggin' large bleeding wound in one's chest.

Ulquiorra started to move forward, when his shoulder started to sting. He turned his head to see his arm quickly regenerating. It felt different from when he was still an Arrancar, when he was an Arrancar it was instantaneous and thanks to his Hierro he could not feel it.

Now, however, he could feel every muscle, every vein, every piece of flesh regenerate itself to form his arm. And it _hurt._ His arm stung keenly after it had been recreated, and felt raw and vulnerable. He pulled his clawed hand into a fist and released. He repeated this motion a few more time to ensure that his arm was in working order, before turning back to Wonderweiss.

"I cannot risk losing my life to you." Ulquiorra remarked coldly. "Not when I have just regained what I have lost." Ulquiorra's features contorted slightly, and though his overall facial expression remained the same, his mouth opened in a wide furious scream.

"I CANNOT LOSE!" Ulquiorra summoned a glowing javelin in his right hand. With a bat like shriek, he launched at Wonderweiss and threw the the lance at his chest, which he managed to avoid. Well, he avoided getting hit in the chest that is. A huge explosion, and green light and dense spiritual pressure enveloped them all.

* * *

"Agghhhh!" The Trio grunted as they shielded their eyes from the bright light, the intense reitsu affecting them even from the ground. Dust kicked up and blew away at the trees. The faintly heard crashes and noticed that the some of the trees in the Forest were falling down.

"LOOK!" Hermione pointed towards the sky, and Ron and Ginny noticed that the light was clearing.

"No...way...would Harry really....would Harry really do something like _that_?"

LINE BREAK

* * *

The light cleared and reveled the damage of Ulquiorra's attack. Wonderweiss survived, having dodged the lance's true target which was his heart.

It got him his the arm instead.

His right arm and a big chunk of his chest were missing from his body, the blood slipping down his body and soaking his pure white attire. His face was contorted and angry and he let out a furious scream and began to charge a cero from his mouth, while simultaneously firing a bala at Ulquiorra's head.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. While Wonderweiss had received a _lot _of damage, he had received some from his _Lanza del Relámpago. _He fired it at a too close range, and had gotten the backlash of the attack. A majority of his clothing had been blown away, revealing his well muscled and _whole_ chest, as well as leaving burn marks and some serious scrapes on his arms. It was nothing compared to Wonderweiss' injuries however. He gathered his spirit energy and conjured another lance in his hand and drew back his arm, ready to fire. Wonderweiss fired the bala which he knocked away with his tail, and then not a moment later fired his deep violet cero. Ulquiorra threw his _Lanza del Relámpago _into the attacks heart and as the lance halted the attack for a few split seconds, he shunpoed out of range and right behind Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss turned but it was too late, Ulquiorra had already wrapped his tail around his neck in a suffocating death grip.

Ulquiorra raised his index finger slowly to what remained of Wonderweiss' chest, and let it rest there for just a moment, before he drew his hand back and plunged it into his sterum.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Hermione sank to her knees, her face in her hands, murmuring. "No, no, no. Harry wouldn't...Harry..." Ginny stayed silent. Harry didn't exist anymore, she was sure, only this cold blooded demon was left, consuming Harry's soul until nothing of Harry Potter was left.

Ginny spoke out, her voice dead. "Harry is gone."

Ron shakily turned from the sky and looked at her. "What?"

"I don't know who that monster is," Ginny continued dully "but it isn't Harry. Harry's gone. Forever."

* * *

Ulquiorra removed his blood soaked hand from Wonderweiss' collarbone, leaving a gaping hole where his hole used to be. It seems that old habits die hard, especially this one, though the author is unsure if Ulquiorra is aware of said habit. Anyway, the author is moving on.

Ulquiorra stared into the vacant violet eyes, that had just been a bright lavender with life. Ulquiorra stared calculatingly at his deceased opponent and made a quick decision.

He used his powerful tail, that still had Wonderweiss' neck in death grip, and snapped the powerful Arrancar child's neck.

Hey, he _died_ underestimating Kurosaki's bizarre ability to _magically_ come back to life through some retarded power up against all odds. He wasn't going to do that again, that had _really _bit him in the ass.

With their leader dead, the remaining Arrancar were either caught and killed by the remaining Shinigami forces or they retreated back to Huceo Mundo. The Gillians were all to stupid to retreat and they were all killed.

Ulquiorra flew down to the medical station with Wonderweiss' body still gripped in his tail. He landed gently, folded up his wings, laid down Wonderweiss' body, and made his way to Orihime. Ichigo, Nel, Grimmjow, Soifon, Yoruichi, Kenpachi and Byakuya had already arrived and were tending to their wounds themselves, seeing as their wounds weren't very serious and were easily fixed via their own kidou and Nel's drool.

Yumichika's arm was back, and Orihime was now tending to Izuru and Shuuhei. Renji had gotten some burns and scratches from some type of lizard Arrancar and Rukia was healing him. Captain Unohana was tending to Ishida, who had his head in Nemu's lap. Urahara was examining Wonderweiss' body, and shortly after proclaimed that he was dead.

After Orihime tended to Izuru and Shuuhei she quickly ran to Ulquiorra and glomped him in a flying hug. He hugged her back while she healed him with her kick-ass little fairies. All in all, it was a pretty good battle. Soul Socitey won with no deaths, Wonderweiss' had been completely _pwned, _and the School was safe. The Shinigami actually wondered _why _it was so easy. They chalked it up to that with Aizen they only had a month to train, and he went and attacked _ahead_ of schedule (bastard), so when they fought him they were _seriously_ unprepared. With this battle they had about 3 months to train and were attacked _on_ schedule, so they were a little _over _prepared. It was a nice change.

The Shinigami (and Nel and Grimmjow, who were getting along scarily well with Kenpachi and Yachiru) descended towards the ground and headed off towards the school. Ulquiorra had deactivated his Bankai, and was currently walking towards the castle with his arm around Orihime waist, when he felt the Trio's spiritual pressure near the Forest. He stopped walking and turned, and Orihime looked up at him concerned.

"Ulquiorra? Is something wrong?" He looked into her soft concerned face, and brushed his thumb against her ample, supple cheeks and smiled lovingly. He brushed his black lips against her soft pink one's in a chaste kiss.

"It is nothing. Return to the castle with the others. There is...something I must take care off." Her deep eyes shone with understanding and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright. Don't be long okay? I want to try all this new English food with you. I wonder if it'll taste good with red bean paste!" Her eyes glistened with excitement and she grinned eagerly at the prospect of food experimentation. He smiled at her, amused, though inwardly dreading her food... _creations._ He gave her another quick kiss, and watched her merrily trot up to Rukia.

He turned in the opposite direction and strode towards the Dark Forest, stopping just before the trees. He glanced into the dark shadows and rolled his eyes.

"I know you are there. Do not bother hiding."

The Trio emerged from the trees, and stared at him like he was a ghost. Haunted and afraid at what they just saw, the could only stare at the man who looked so much like Harry and yet was so...

Ulquiorra sighed and rubbed his temples with his right hand, his left in his pocket.

"I suppose...you would like to talk." They could only stare at him before Ron managed to choke out three words of extreme wisdom.

"...What...the..._**HELL?**_"

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 9:00 pm, May 21st_

_Place: Hogwarts Grounds, The Forbidden Forest_

_Status: Excellent. Soul Society are the victors of the battle, with no casualties and Wonderweiss Margera has been eliminated._

**A/N: So, I made Ulquiorra's Bankai like his Espada release for 2 reasons. Reason 1: I didn't want to have to make up a whole new thing for Ulquiorra's Bankai. Reason 2: His release is one of the most kickass things _ever._ So, the story will probably be ending soon, in about 1 or 2 chappies and I can get started on this plot bunny story! Yay! Review and Chibi Yumichika will give you a hug and...I haven't given you guys caramel apples yet....so Yumichika will give you a hug and caramel apples (red or green, I prefer red but that's just me)  
**


	24. The End, of the actual story this time

**A/N: ...Oh my god. It's actually over....this feels so unreal...well, enjoy the last chappie! You guys are awesome for reading this, and I thank you for reading my first story that was over 10 chappies and my first crossover! I present to you an ice cream sandwhich (vanilla or chocolate). It took me forever to upload this, first it wouldn't let me, so i tried again. **

**And it failed. Epically. so I went to an already upload file and copied and pasted this chappie after deleting the previous one. Yay.  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Log/Dream/emphasis/reading_

**Zanpaktou**

Inner Hollow

_Sorting Hat_

_**Japanese **_

Speaking

_**Mission Log:**_

_Time: 9:00 pm, May 21__st_

_Place: Hogwarts Grounds, The Forbidden Forest_

_Status: Excellent. Soul Society are the victors of the battle, with no casualties and Wonderweiss Margera has been eliminated._

_Previously on Bleached Magic:_

"_I suppose...you would like to talk." They could only stare at him before Ron managed to choke out three words of extreme wisdom._

"_...What...the...__**HELL?**__"_

Ulquiorra looked calm and assessed the Trio carefully. They had obviously ignored his wishes and escaped lockdown to see the battle progress.

Dumbasses.

The Trio looked shocked and traumatized and assessed Ulquiorra frantically. He was obviously calm and didn't find what happened horrifying or abnormal.

...the _**fuck?**_

It was silent, tension flared between the four..._associates._ Green versus brown and blue, red and brown versus black. Adolescent wizards versus kickass Ex-Espada.

...it was still silent. Ulquiorra was wondering how long it had been, and was getting impatient. He just won a war, he could be getting some nice Orihime love action right now! He paused.

..._Cannot believe I just thought that. _

"Would you like to talk about what happened in the battle?" Ulquiorra prompted, having enough of the goddam silence. "Because if you do not, I will return to the castle, make up an excuse as to why I was unconscious the entire time, and I would like to spend some time with Orihime before she returns to the Soul Society."

Mentioning Orihime worked well, because that triggered Ginny's jealousy reflex, which triggered Ron's protective over brother reflex, which triggered Hermione's "DON'T KILL HIM RON!" reflex.

"What the hell are you?!" Ron burst out, a crazy gleam in his eyes. Ulquiorra remained unperturbed.

"I am a Shinigami."

"YOU'RE A...BAT THINGY! A BAT MAN!" Ulquiorra grimaced. "Never call me that again." He had never realized the...connection between his release/bankai and the Batman.

_I would be so much more competent as Batman then Bruce Wayne. _Ulquiorra thought privately.

**You could totally kick his ass.**

_Thank you._

**'Welcome.**

"All DC comics aside!" Hermione cut in, ignoring Ron and Ginny's confused looks, "What the hell was that?!"

"It was my-"

"Well, yeah, that obviously was some type of Shinigami power or whatever!" Hermione shrieked. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. _If they are not concerned about my appearance then what..._

"You impaled that guy with your bare hand!" _Oh. That was it. How absurd._

**Pansies.**

_Not now._

**):P**

…

"Yes, I am aware. Do you have a point?" Ulquiorra asked, his brow still raised. Seeing as Ulquiorra was, well, Ulquiorra, he did not understand her reaction from the fact that he had just _impaled_ someone in the collarbone with his bare hand. And then snapped the guys neck with his tail. ...Nope. Still didn't get it.

Hermione gaped. " '_Do you have a point?' _" she asked faintly, incredulous. "You _impale_ someone barehanded, mercilessly and you don't even care! You couldn't even properly kill _Voldemort_!"

"Yes, I fail to see your confusion in the matter." Ulquiorra said blankly. "Harry Potter couldn't kill Voldemort properly, what is your point?"

"You're Harry Potter!"

"I am Ulquiorra."

"No-"

"Yes. I am." Ulquiorra cut her off. "It is obvious that you cannot understand, but I will try to get through to you once again. I am Ulquiorra Sciffer, I was an Arrancar. Do you know how Arrancars come to be and how they gain power?" They shook their heads. "They eat each other." Ignoring their disgusted and horrified looks he continued, "We eat each other and become Menos Grande, and if we are strong enough, we retain our personality and then become Adjuchas. To keep our personalities and remain Adjuchas we continue to devour each other." He gazed into their horrified faces. "I am not Harry Potter. I am not a foolish, naïve human _child_. I am a former Arrancar and Espada, and I am older then you can imagine. For the last time, Harry Potter is dead."

Ron shook his head, as if to clear his head from the news that his best mate was gone for good. Or he was trying to clear away the disturbing mental images that the explanation conjured. Hermione was staring at Ulquiorra, her eyes glassy, trying to comprehend that Harry...that Harry was _gone._

Ginny believed it.

Ginny believed it easily, after seeing what she saw. She was a little sad, that she could accept it and turn her back on "Harry" so easily. She supposed that they weren't as close, that she wasn't in as love as she thought she was. Of course, she was still jealous about the big breasted bitch, and angry and hurt that he left her, but she could move on now.

And maybe, she and this _Ulquiorra_ could become friends.

She nodded. "Alright then, I suppose I'll have to introduce myself." Ron and Hermione gaped at her, dismayed and chilled at what she was doing. Ulquiorra's brows furrowed slightly.

"...Excuse me?"

"Ginny, what-?"

"Hi." Ginny stuck out her hand, smiling sadly. "My name's Ginny Weasely. It's nice to meet you." Understanding dawned, and Ulquiorra accepted the hand in a firm handshake.

"Ulquiorra Sciffer. Pleased to make your acquaintance." They shook hands. Ulquiorra turned to the stunned duo (Ginny's still in the Trio, but is not mentioned since she has accepted the truth. Finally). "I hope you will learn to accept the truth of what has occurred, but if you cannot, I am afraid it is not my problem. Now I wish to return to the castle, I do not want Orihime-" Ginny twitched. "-to worry."

He turned sharply and, with his hands in his pockets and his perfect posture contrasting the laid back image that portrayed, walked calmly towards the castle. Ginny soon began follow, but found she couldn't since Ron had held her back by the arm.

"Ron, we _both_ know from personal experience that hanging by the forest at _night_ is as stupid as you could get." Ron frowned, and didn't let go.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"That whole..._introduction_ thing!" Ron shouted peeved. "What the hell?"

"...well, I don't really know Ulquiorra, so I thought I would introduce-"

"HE'S NOT ULQUIORRA!" Ginny smiled sadly, her face full of empathy and pity.

Ron hated it.

"Yes." she spoke softly. "Yes he is. He always has been, but we never knew it. He belongs with them." she continued, to their horror. "He belongs with the Shinigami, they're the ones who understand him, the ones that have faced what he has. He and the bit-" she stopped and swallowing thickly, her face twisting unpleastently, but continued, "-he and _Orihime-_" she managed to choke out, "-belong together." She smiled bitterly again. "I didn't think I'd ever say something so corny, but they're _soul mates. _And we have to let him go."

And with that, she left the forest for the castle, bracing herself for the punishment that she would receive once she returned.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was still standing there numb, but her eyes were clear now.

"...is...he really gone?"

"I think he is Ron."

"...Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"...it hurts."

"-sniff-" Ron embraced Hermione in a comforting hug. "I know. It really does hurt."

* * *

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall sometime later that evening, though it was quite close to nightf. They saw the Shinigami interacting with the wizards, which was a very odd sight indeed. The dark haired one wearing glasses was eagerly talking to the Ravenclaws, saying something about their wonderful sense of color and how they looked excellent, like a Quincy...(1)

The silent girl with the braid and miniskirt stood faithfully next to him, smiling softly amused at his antics.

Fashion obsessed Ex-Quincys. What'd ya gonna do?

The bald guy was screaming as the little pink haired girl was...wait...

"Is she...chewing on his head?!"

Yes, Yachiru _was_ gnawing on Ikkaku's head, while Yumichika was giving advice to Professor Trelawney to improve her sense of style. Though we all know that she had none what so ever. The guy with the spikey belled hair and the blue haired guy were watching and laughing their asses off. Nel was cheering Yachiru on and eating some more pudding, something that Grimmjow kept a keen (and slightly perverted) eye on. Rangiku and Gin were making out in a corner, Madame Pomfrey and Captain Unonhana were talking cheerfully over a cup of tea, Shuuhei was trying to score with Izuru shaking his head amused. Hat 'n Clogs, his almost-always-almost-completely naked purple haired girlfriend, and the small ringed braid lady were talking and observing their surroundings.

The Shinigami group that all came to know and love (well, maybe not love), were all sitting together and talking happily, or as happy as they can get seeing as Ulquiorra and Byakuya are in that group.

Ron and Hermione met up with Ginny and they stood there together in the Great Hall, now knowing it was the end of their Golden Trio (Ron, Harry, Hermione) and was the start of their...Silver(?) Trio (Ron, Ginny, Hermione).

It was time to move on.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now Ulquiorra?" Ginny asked curiously on the Hogwarts Express. About a month had passed since the "Wonderweiss War", and school was now over. Yes, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione (and Ulquiorra by association, I think) were now full fledged wizards. Due to damages to school property, the visiting Shinigami, and relief that the students hadn't gotten caught up in the battle, as well as it being the first year after Voldemort's defeat, Professor McGonagall decided to screw final exams. Everyone was thrilled.

Except Hermione, but she doesn't really count.

All the Shinigami, excluding the original group and Gin, who wanted to stick around, returned to the Soul Society. Nel and Grimmjow returned to Las Noches, which is where they lived.

It was a nice big place (with furniture!), and they could leave to get food from the Real World whenever they wanted. It was a pretty sweet deal.

Anyway, after they left, last lessons were taught, memories made, and Ron was mentally scarred when he accidentally walked in on Rangiku and Gin having sex.

He couldn't look at the two of the without shuddering and twitching.

So now they were on the Hogwarts Express, heading home. The Shinigami were heading back to Soul Society to finally complete their mission and get back to normality.

...well, depends on what you call normality, but if you consider a world where swords are magical and little girls gnaw on bald people's heads, then yes, they are returning to normality.

Ulquiorra turned to Ginny, "I have been offered a position in the Gotei 13 in the Soul Society, and I have chosen to accept the position."

It was true, Ichigo had actually offered him the position of his Vice-Captain since Hinamori transferred to the Kidou Corps after the Winter War. Ulquiorra declined, saying while such a high position was flattering, he had pride.

Nope, instead he was taking the position of Squad 9 Captain. Shuuhei was cool with it, as long as Ulquiorra hadn't liked Tousen (yeah, Hisagi has a childish grudge on Tousen, but who doesn't. Bastard).

Ulquiorra replied that _no one_ liked Tousen.

Besides Wonderweiss. But he was batshit crazy. And dead.

Ginny faltered. "So...are we ever going to see you again?" Ulquiorra considered.

"Possibly. I am unsure, what do you think Kurosaki trash?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, you won't be able to see them for at _least_ 5 years, but they'll let you visit."

"Well, I guess you don't have much time left." Ron started, "So...wanna play Exploding Snap? You know, for the last time."

"Will you endlessly annoy me if I do not?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will... _play_ with you Ronald." He said _play_ particularly disdainfully.

Hours flew by as they zoomed past the country and finally returned to King's Cross Station. They gathered they're things, and exited the train. Ulquiorra turned to the Silver(?) Trio and stood there, silently.

"I...suppose this is Goodbye." Hermione swallowed. "Yeah. I guess it is." She then moved forwards and gave him a big friendly hug, which he bared uncomfortably. Ron and Ginny proceeded to hug him too, resulting in a group hug. It was rather uncomfortable, but they had to get it out of their systems. Ulquiorra moved towards the Shinigami, dragging his luggage with him. Ichigo placed a large hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder companionably, which was knocked away by Ulquiora, muttering something about "trash dirtying his attire". Ichigo scowled.

Bastard.

Ichigo called out Zangetsu and Zangetsu glowed with energy. Ichigo stuck his Zanpaktou into the air and called out, "Open!" and the Senkaimon opened and 8 hell butterflies appeared to take them home. Ulquiorra turned one last time, and gave the Silver(?) Trio a short wave.

It was time to move on. Time to finally be with his woman.

Forever.

* * *

The Trio sadly watched as Ulquiorra gave them a short and final wave, before disappearing into the Japanese door with the others. As Ulquiorra and the door faded away, they turned towards their families to start a new and unexpected future.

It was time to move on.

Time to go forward and start their lives.

Until they met again, of course.

**_Mission Log:_**

_Time: June 15th, 3:00 pm_

_Place: King's Cross Station/Soul Society_

_Status: Mission Complete  
_

**END**

**A/N:...it's actually over now. Wow. Thank you for reading, and if you review Ulquiorra will give you chocolate popcorn. Have you had chocoate popcorn? It's fuckin' awesome.**

**(1): Ravenclaw house colors are blue and white, which are also Quincy colors.**


End file.
